OUR BEHIND
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: Tak banyak yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. itulah resiko kyuhyun dan sungmin saat ini. GS/KYUMIN/DLDR/RnR. Last Chap update.
1. Chapter 1

**OUR BEHIND**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T + (nggak menutup kemungkinan untuk berubah)**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**.**

Krieet~

Perlahan pintu kokoh kamar apartement mewah dengan furniture mahal itu terbuka, menampakan sosok namja yang tengah duduk menyandar di punggung ranjang king size disana. menunduk serius menatap layar datar PSP sebelum suara pintu itu mengintrupsinya.

Kyuhyun – namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja yang tengah menutup kembali pintu itu, tak lupa ia juga menguncinya.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata?". Tanya yeoja yang tak lain adalah Sungmin. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang.

"Ya, setengah jam sebelum kau pulang tepatnya". Kyuhyun meletakan PSP nya diatas nakas. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?".

Yeoja bertubuh mungil namun berisi itu melepas sepatunya, menggerakan kecil kakinya setelah berjam-jam memakai sepatu dengan hak yang tak bisa dibilang rendah. 12cm.

"Hm? Hanggeng oppa mengajak semua makan malam". Jawab Sungmin. ia menoleh kebelakang menatap Kyuhyun. "Hanggeng oppa mencarimu, ternyata kau pulang lebih dulu".

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, kita harus pulang cepat, aku merindukanmu, tapi kau malah membiarkanku menunggu lama".

"Hanggeng oppa memaksaku, aku bisa apa?".

Sungmin menyibakan rambut panjangnya ke samping, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk membantu membuka resleting gaun yang dikenakannya. "Bukakan". Titah Sungmin.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, namja berambut coklat pekat itu dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tak lama resleting itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, dikecupnya lama dan kuat punggung polos itu, membuat Sungmin meleguh tertahan.

"Aish, kau ini". Decak Sungmin seraya memukul tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger dipundaknya. Sungmin hendak beranjak, berniat membasuh tubuhnya setelah seharian bergelut dengan akivitas yang melelahkan.

"Ming". Urung Sungmin berdiri, karena Kyuhyun memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Hm?"

"Berhentilah menjadi dancer".

Dahi Sungmin mengerut, menatap heran wajah Kyuhyun yang bersandar dibahu kanannya. "Ne? Waeyo?".

"Aku tak suka". Jawab Kyuhyun singkat setelah mengecup perpotongan leher Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin terangkat mengusap lembut pipi tirus namjanya. "Wae? Ada apa denganmu, kenapa tiba tiba menyuruhku berhenti menjadi dancer?".

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, membalikan tubuh Sungmin menghadap kearahnya. "Kau harus berhenti menjadi dancer".

"Tak mau".

"Ming?".

"Beri aku alasan".

Namja bermarga Cho itu mengacak kasar rambutnya, setelahnya manarik tubuh Sungmin berbaring dan menindihnya. "Lepaskan dasi ku, aku merasa sesak".

Walau semakin dibuat bingung, Sungmin tak menolak, dengan telaten ia melepaskan dasi yang melilit di kerah kemeja putih Kyuhyun.

Setelah terbebas dari kain yang mencekik lehernya, tanpa aba aba Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir tipis Sungmin. Kaget, tentu saja. Namja berumur dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu menciumnya tiba tiba.

Hanya sebentar yeoja itu terkejut, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu terpejam. Mencium lembut setiap inci bibir pink Sungmin.

Tak ayal kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan kasar. Reflek tangan Sungmin mengalung dileher Kyuhyun, membiarkan Kyuhyun menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Hmppptt". Desah Sungmin tertahan. Lidah Kyuhyun bermain liar, menggelitik langit langit mulut Sungmin serta membelit lidah yeoja itu. Tak cukup sampai disitu, tangan Kyuhyun bergerilya dipaha dalam Sungmin. Oh~ Salahkan saja gaun hitam sepan yang mengekspos sepertiga paha mulus itu.

"Enghhh". Sungmin memukul kecil dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Tau akan maksud Sungmin, berat hati Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Nafas Sungmin terngah-ngah, muka nya bersemu merah. Walau ini bukan kali pertamanya, tetap saja sapuan bibir Kyuhyun membuatnya melayang.

"Menyingkirlah, aku ingin mandi". Ucap Sungmin setelah menetralkan deru nafasnya.

Menurut, Kyuhyun pun beranjak menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sungmin, tak lupa namja itu mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir tipis itu.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dengan Donghae hyung tadi". Ujar Kyuhyun tiba tiba. Terus saja ia memperhatikan yeojanya melepas satu persatu pakaian yang membalut ditubuh Sungmin, berganti dengan bathrobe pink kesayangannya.

"Ne?". Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan hm?". Ia mengulurkan bathrobe pada Kyuhyun. "Kau cemburu?".

Tanpa risih namja itu melepas pakaiannya didepan Sungmin. Sama seperti Sungmin. Pakaian itu kini sudah berganti dengan bathrobe berwarna biru gelap. Hendak mandi bersama mungkin.

"Kalian sangat vulgar, aku tak suka".

"Oh, ayolah~ kami hanya berusaha untuk pofesional Kyu".

"Kau tau, gerakan kalian tadi membuat ku gila!".

Sungmin tertawa. Ya, ia senang jika Kyuhyun cemburu. Jujur saja, selama ini ia lah yang selalu dibuat cemburu, entah itu Kyuhyun melakukan foto berpose sexy dengan yeoja lain, atau mendapat adegan kissing dengan lawan mainnya "Hey, Donghae itu hyung mu, tak seharusnya kau cemburu padanya".

Ya, memang tak seharusnya namja pencinta game itu dibakar rasa cemburu. Mereka dan Donghae adalah teman sedari kecil, dan sudah menganggap namja itu sebagai saudaranya.

Dengan profesi Kyuhyun sebagai seorang aktor, harusnya ia tau apa itu bekerja professional. Dan menurut Sungmin, ia menerapkan sikap kerja profesionalnya pada kegiatan syuting untuk video clip sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu".

"Lalu?".

"Aish.. rasanya ingin aku patahkan tangan ikan itu saat meraba punggungmu". Geram Kyuhyun mengekori Sungmin berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin tak peduli. Bukan kali pertamanya Kyuhyun bersikap cemburu. Ia melepas bathrobe Kyuhyun, mendorong tubuh namja itu kebawah guyuran deras air shower.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti menjadi dancer?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Ya".

"Berbaikanlah dengan Siwon, lalu akan aku fikirankan permintaanmu tadi".

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C/DELETE**

Anyeong haseyo… saya kembali dengan ff yang – uhuk – nggak jelas ini.

Saya tahu cerita ini pasaran dan belum jelas.

Pendek? Ya, karena saya belum tahu mau dibawa kemana(?) ff ini.

Terima kasih udah mampir baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ne…

Semangat dan ide saya buat ngelanjutnya…

Terima kasih..

Saranghae…


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR BEHIND**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**.**

Bias cahaya matahari pagi kini mulai menerobos melalui ventilasi ruangan yang sudah di design sedemikian rupa, mengusik makhluk Tuhan yang masih menikmati tidurnya di balik selimut.

Terdengar leguhan lirih dari yeoja yang tertidur berbantalkan lengan kekar namja disebelahnya. Sungmin, ia merenggangkan ototnya seraya menguap, mendudukan tubuhnya sambil memegangi selimut menutupi tubuh yang tak berbalut pakaian.

"Mana pakaian ku? Dimana Kyuhyun melemparnya?".

Sungmin menepuk kepalanya, ia baru ingat setelah mandi bersama malam tadi Kyuhyun langsung menyerangnya. Bahkan handuk tak ia perlukan. Kyuhyun langsung membawa tubuh basahnya ke atas ranjang.

"Ish, tak sabaran sekali dia itu".

Beruntunglah masih ada kemeja Kyuhyun yang tergeletak malang di lantai. Setelah memakainya, Sungmin beranjak, berjalan kearah jendela dan membukanya lebar. Menghirup udara sejuk bercampur sinar matahari. Pertengahan musim semi.

Tak berniat membangunkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memilih melangkah ke kamar mandi. Membilas tubuhnya sebelum memulai aktivitas hari ini.

.

.

.

"Pagi". Sapa Sungmin sembari menuang susu kedalam gelas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Ia mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Kau akan pergi?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ada mata kuliah pagi hari ini". Sungmin menyerahkan segelas susu pada Kyuhyun, yang langsung diteguk namja itu. "Setelah itu aku ada janji bertemu dengan Heechul eonni".

"Heechul noona? Ada apa?". Tanya Kyuhyun - lagi.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, meneguk susu perisa pisang sebelum menjawab. "Tak tau, dia bilang akan memberitahuku langsung nanti".

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya saat Sungmin menyuapinya sepotong roti selai kacang. "Kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Apa?".

"Berbaikan dengan Siwonie".

"Bisakah kau memanggilnya Siwon? Choi Siwon bila perlu".

"Apa aku salah?".

"Salah besar, itu menjijikan Ming".

Sungmin bedecih tak suka. Ia melirik jam dinding disana. Satu jam lagi kelasnya akan dimulai. "Terserah kau saja". Sungmin mengambil tasnya. "Aku berangkat dulu, pikirkan kembali tawaran ku jika kau memang menginginkanku berhenti menjadi dancer".

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pergi, tak lupa ia mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun sekilas. Seolah tak mendengar apa yang Sungmin ucapkan, namja itu tetap asik menikmati sarapan paginya.

.

.

.

Tak banyak jadwal kegiatan untuk aktor tampan Cho Kyuhyun hari ini. Hanya menandatangani kontrak film terbarunya dan melakukan pemotretan untuk iklan ponsel keluaran terbaru.

Setelah 2 jam melakukan pemotretan, Kyuhyun langsung menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terpakir disana. Sulit memang mengingat tak sedikit fans yang menunggu namja berumur 21 tahun itu keluar. Senyuman manis dan lambaian tangan Kyuhyun mampu membuat para fans itu histeris, tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya para fans cepat cepat mengabadikan dengan kamera bawaan mereka. Tak lama itu berlangsung, Kyuhyun pun menginjak pedal gas mobilnya membelah jalanan padat kota Seoul.

"Hyung". Tanya Kyuhyun pada namja bertubuh gempal di depannya.

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu meletakan ponselnya di meja. Sebut saja ia Shindong, namja yang tak lain adalah manager Kyuhyun itu menatap Kyuhyun setelah menyesap kopi panasnya.

Mereka kini berada di café tempat biasa melepas penat. Memesan ruangan khusus untuk menjaga privasi mereka.

"Wookie noona bilang, selain Donghae dan aku, ada aktor lain di film baru Hanggeng hyung".

"Ya".

"Siapa?".

Dahi Shindong mengerut bingung. "Kau tak tau?". Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Siwon, Choi Siwon. Ku pikir kau sudah tau".

Mata Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya mendengarnya. "Mwo? Siwon?".

"Ya, memang kenapa? Tak masalah bukan? Bukankah dia Hyung mu?".

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum remeh serta mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengutuk keras kalimat Shindong barusan. Hyung?

"Batalkan kontraknya hyung, aku tak mau bermain di film itu".

Sukses Shindong terbatuk karena terkejut. Apa manusia didepannya itu sudah gila?. "Ya! Apa kau gila? Kau baru saja menandatangani kontraknya tadi siang, mengapa kau minta untuk aku membatalkannya?".

"Memangnya kenapa?".

"Kau tanya kenapa? Omo~ ternyata kau memang sudah gila. Apa kau tak memikirkan denda yang akan kau dapatkan huh? Terlebih kau akan dicap jelek karena seenaknya sendiri membatalkan kontrak".

"Uang tabunganku cukup untuk membayar dendanya bukan?".

Shindong bedecih. Dimasukannya ponsel miliknya kesaku celana. "Jangan campurkan urusan pribadi, bersikaplah professional". Namja itu mendirikan tubuhnya. "Besok jam 10 pagi ada pertemuan dengan para pemain untuk membahas film ini dikantor Hanggeng hyung. Kau harus datang".

Tak menunggu tanggapan Kyuhyun. Shindong berjalan meninggalkan namja yang hari ini memakai kaos putih yang dipadukan celana jeans hitam. Tak memperdulikan gumaman kesal Kyuhyun yang menembus gendang telinganya, karena ia tau, Kyuhyun masih memiliki akal sehat.

Kyuhyun mengeram kesal. Meneguk minumannya sebelum mencoba menghubungi nomor seseorang dilayar ponselnya.

"Yeobseo, kau dimana?".

.

.

.

"Selamat untuk film terbaru mu nanti".

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar mendapat ucapan selamat dari Sungmin.

"Terima kasih Min. selamat juga untuk video clip Donghae. Gerakanmu menakjubkan".

Sungmin terkekeh geli. Sebenarnya Siwon – nama namja itu menyindirnya atau memujinya.

Tak sengaja Sungmin bertemu Siwon saat tengah menunggu Heechul. Kebetulan istri sutradara kondang itu mengirimnya pesan akan datang terlambat. Jadi beruntung Sungmin ada teman menunggu.

"Kibum apa kabar?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Baik". Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Eomma dan appa?".

"Mereka baik, sekali berkunjunglah kerumah, eomma dan appa merindukan kalian".

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya. "Lain kali kami akan bekunjung".

Siwon mengangguk, menyesap kopi yang ia pesan. "Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Kyuhyun? Baik bukan?".

"Tentu". Jawab Sungmin seraya terkekeh.

"Apa mereka sudah tau kalau kalian sudah menikah?".

"Jika kau memberi tahu mereka". Jawab Sungmin enteng.

Siwon tertawa geli. Baiklah, memang hanya Siwon dan keluarga merekalah yang mengetahui pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bahkan Donghae yang teman mereka sejak kecil dan Shindong manager Kyuhyun pun tak tau akan hal itu.

"Siwonie, ku pikir kepopuleran mu akan redup setelah menikah, mengapa kau masih mendapatkan tawaran bermain film?".

Siwon kembali tertawa geli. Taulah jika yeoja bermata indah itu hanya meledeknya. "Kharisma seorang Choi Siwon tak perlu diragukan Min-ah".

Bibir Sungmin mencebik. Mendadak ia teringat sosok namja yang sudah menikahinya setengah tahun lalu. "Siwonie, aku masih tak tau kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi membencimu?".

Siwon menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab."Entahlah". Ia menoleh menatap luar sebentar dari dinding kaca pembatas. "Dia selalu menganggap aku merebut eomma, kau tau kan Kyuhyun memang tak merestui pernikahan appa ku dengan eommanya".

"Apa karena kalian sama sama aktor dan saling bersaing?". Nampak canggung Sungmin menanyakannya.

Siwon tersenyum, menyuap sesendok tiramishu kedalam mulutnya dan menelannya. "Aku yang lebih dulu terjun kedunia acting, harusnya aku yang membencinya, karena dia lebih terkenal dari ku". Jawab Siwon setengah tertawa.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Sampai detik ini, ia masih meragukan alasan kenapa Kyuhyun sangat tak menyukai kakak tirinya. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun tak seperti itu, walau ia tak merestui pernikahan ibunya dengan Tuan Choi.

"Sepertinya memang benar". Lirih Sungmin nyaris tak terdengar.

Sungmin mengambil Ponselnya yang berdering. Menekan tombol hijau kala nama Kyuhyun lah yang tertera dilayar itu.

"Yeobseo".

"Yeobseo, kau dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun di ujung sana.

"Sedang menunggu Heechul eonni di café dekat kampus".

"Akan ku jemput nanti". Suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"Baiklah, nanti ku hubungi jika sudah selesai". Sungmin mengangguk saat Siwon menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae".

"Nado saranghae". Ucap Sungmin mengahiri sambungannya, lalu meletakan kembali ponsel bewarna pinknya.

"Anyeong~".

Serempak Siwon dan Sungmin menoleh ke sumber suara. Menoleh pada yeoja anggun yang menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, Heechul eonni, kau datang".

.

.

.

.

Derit ranjang terdengar jelas diruangan itu. Suasana malam terkesan sangat erotis dengan desahan dan peluh keringat yang membanjiri tubuh sepasang kekasih yang tengah melakukan aktivitas malam mereka.

Tak membuang waktu lama. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin ke kamar, mengunci tubuh mungil itu ke dalam kungkungannya.

Sungmin yang belum sepenuhnya siap hanya bisa pasrah mendapati serangan Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin membalas tiap sentuhan Kyuhyun walau namja itu selalu mendominasi.

"Eunghhhh". Sungmin melenguh keras. Kyuhyun terus menggerakan tubuhnya dalam tempo cepat. Menumbuk titik sensitivnya tepat. Sungmin akui permainan Kyuhyun kali ini sedikit kasar.

"Ahhh… Kyuhhh~".

"Aghh.. Minhhh kau semppithh".

Dengan gemas Kyuhyun memainkan benda kenyal kesukaannya, melintir nipple yang menegang itu, membuat Sungmin menggelinjang geli.

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, menyatukan bibir mereka. Sebentar namja jangkung itu membiarkan Sungmin memimpin ciuman mereka, namun segera Kyuhyun mengambil alih, menyesap kuat bibir yang sudah membengkak akibat ulahnya tanpa menduakan pergerakannya dibawah sana.

Kyuhyun perlahan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Salahkan saja oksigen yang terasa semakin menipis. Mau tak mau bibir yang sudah menjadi candu itu terpisah.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Kyuhyun mencium leher Sungmin, kembali membuat tanda kepemilikan disana. Sungmin yang merasa selalu melayang dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya seraya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Ouhhhhh".

Bersamaan mereka mendesah keras saat klimaks menghampiri mereka. Sungmin meremas sprei yang tampak kusut saat cairan cinta Kyuhyun mengalir didalamnya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Ia menyusupkan tangannya dipunggung Sungmin memeluk erat menikmati sisa sisa orgasmenya.

Baiklah, ini sudah kali keberapanya cairan Kyuhyun memenuhi tubuh Sungmin. Dan belum ada tanda tanda jika Kyuhyun akan mengahiri sesi percintaan mereka.

.

.

.

"Ming".

"Hm?".

Sudah setengah jam yang lalu permainan mereka berakhir. Namun belum ada niatan untuk memejamkan mata menyambut hari esok. Kyuhyun membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya, mengusap sayang kepala Sungmin, dan sesekali mengecupnya.

"Ada urusan apa Heechul noona meminta mu menemuinya?". Kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

"Temannya membutuhkan model iklan. Dan dia menawariku". Jawab Sungmin.

"Iklan? Apa?".

"Susu ibu hamil".

Tak pandai Kyuhyun menahan tawanya. Ia membuang wajahnya kesamping dan terbahak disana.

"Ya! kenapa kau tertawa?".

"Tak apa, lucu saja Ming".

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. "Apanya yang lucu?".

"Ayolah~ istriku ini akan memakai baju hamil denga perut membuncit. Omo~ kau pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kekehan.

Sungmin berdecih dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau mengejekku eoh?".

Kyuhyun makin terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Bukan menyeramkan, yeoja itu malah semakin terlihat imut. "Aniyo. Lalu kau terima tawaran itu?".

Sungmin menggeleng. "Akan kupikirkan lagi".

"Apa yang harus kau pikirkan lagi. Terima saja".

"Kenapa malah kau yang semangat".

"Aaa, aku jadi ingin baby. Ayo kita buat Ming?".

Kyuhyun mengaduh saat Sungmin menyubit kesal pinggangnya. "Ya! Bahkan kita baru menyelesaikannya tadi". Kesal Sungmin.

"Arrayo. Besok saja".

Tak langsung menanggapi. Mereka kembali terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Sungmin memulai obrolan mereka lagi.

"Aku merindukan eomma".

"Bagaimana jika kita berkunjung kerumah eomma Kyu". Lanjut Sungmin saat tak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau merindukan eomma, kau saja yang mengunjunginya". Usapan Kyuhyun menurun ke punggung Sungmin. "Nanti akan ku antar".

"Kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa bukan kau dan aku huh?".

"Kau yang merindukan eomma, aku tidak".

Sungmin berdecih, ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia dipunggungnya. "Jangan menyangkal, aku tau kau juga merindukannya".

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu?".

Sungmin menatap wajah stoic itu lekat. "Tak mungkin kau sangat tak menyukai Siwon hanya karna kau tak merestui eomma menikah dengan tuan Choi".

"Kau ini bicara apa?".

"Katakan padaku Kyu".

"Sudahlah Ming, aku lelah. Lebih baik kita tidur. Besok aku ada jadwal pagi".

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Aku tau kau membenci Siwon karena Kibum lebih memilihnya bukan?". Batin Sungmin. Dengan lancang, air mata itu mengalir membasahi pipi putih itu. "Apa kau memang sangat mencintai Kibum Kyu?". Tanya Sungmin membatin.

.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh lebih para artis ternama sudah berkumpul di ruangan tempat mereka membahas kegiatan shooting mereka nanti. Kangin dan Leeteuk, sepasang suami istri yang tak lain adalah artis senior dengan banyak penghargaan pun akan ikut meramaikan film drama berjudul Our Behind ini. Tak lupa menggaet pemilik suara emas Yesung untuk mengisi sountrack.

Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Taemin, Victoria, dan Choi Siwon sebagai pemain inti sudah menerima skrip yang baru saja dibagikan Ryeowook - assistan sutradara Tan Hanggeng. Begitu pula dengan yang lain.

"Baiklah, karena skripnya sudah kalian terima, kita mulai membahasnya saja". Suara Hanggeng menjadi pusat perhatian. Besikap resmi, meski semua orang yang disana sudah saling akrab.

"Kalian sudah mengetahui peran masing masing bukan?". Semua mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. "Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?".

"Hanggeng-ssi berarti ada part yang diambil di China?". Kangin menyerukan pertanyaannya.

"Ya, kita akan melakukan shooting disana".

Semua tampak sangat antusias mendengar kalimat barusan. Terlebih Victoria, mengingat Negara itu adalah tempat kelahirannya. "Victoria-ssi, kita bisa berkunjung kerumahmu, siapkan makanan yang lezat untuk kami ok?". Imbuh Donghae membuat semua tertawa.

"Jika hanya meminta makan, aku menolaknya". Sahut Victoria berpura-pura kesal.

Semua tertawa kembali. Tapi tak untuk namja Cho. Kyuhyun terus membalik-balikan lembaran naskahnya. Tak bohong jika ia tak mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?". Tanya Hanggeng menangkap ekspresi diam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng. "Aniyo". Jawab Kyuhyun. Tak sadar namja itu ditatap Siwon yang duduk di depannya.

Banyak yang mereka bahas. Seperti tanya jawab dengan penulis naskah, sampai membicarakan soundtrack dari film itu. Seperti yang sudah dibicarakan sebelumnya. Hanggeng memilih Yesung dan Donghae yang juga berprofesi sebagai penyanyi untuk menyanyikan soundtrack itu.

"Yesung-ssi, kau bisa membahasnya lebih lanjut dengan penciptanya mengenai lagu itu, Ryeowook akan membantumu". Ucap Hanggeng yang langsung dijawab anggukan Yesung. Namja itu menoleh pada Ryeowook, tersenyum manis membuat yeoja itu salah tingkah.

"Donghae-ssi, kau mengisi sountrack utamanya, dan model video clipnya nanti, aku memakai Lee Sungmin". Lanjut Hanggeng.

"Mwo? Lee Sungmin?". Suara Kyuhyun terkesan tak terima.

"Ya, memang kenapa?".

Donghae tersenyum remeh dan memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa? Iri padaku eoh?". Ledek Donghae.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Diam kau ikan!".

"Ya sudah, untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kita akan memulai shooting besok. Jadi siapkan diri kalian masing masing". Hanggeng mengahiri. "Senang bekerja sama dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya".

Hanggeng membungkukan badannya di balas oleh yang lain. Mereka saling bersalaman, berterima kasih, dan memohon kerja sama yang baik. Kyuhyun terdiam saat Siwon berdiri didepannya. Mengulur tangan hendak bersalaman.

"Senang bisa bermain film dengan mu Kyu".

Kyuhyun menjabat uluran tangan Siwon. "Ya, aku juga". Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Pulanglah, eomma, appa, dan Kibum merindukanmu".

"Maaf, aku harus pulang, Sungmin menungguku". Pamit Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan ucapan Siwon. Namja bertubuh atletis itu hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi dan kembali berbincang dengan pemain lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya di parkir. Ia memasang headset ponselnya. Menunggu jawaban telpon dari Sungmin.

"Ming, kita bertemu ditempat biasa".

Setelah mendapat jawaban Sungmin. Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungannya kemudian membuka pintu mobil. Urung namja itu masuk kedalam ketika seorang yeoja memanggil namanya.

"Mianhae, boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu?". Ucap sopan yeoja yang kini berada dekat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Tentu". Kyuhyun membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada kertas yang diberi yeoja tadi. Menulis ucapan singkat dipojok kertas itu.

"Gamsahamnida". Yeoja itu membungkuk. "Ah boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?".

"Ya".

"Apa benar anda ada hubungan khusus dengan Victoria-ssi?".

"Huh?". Kyuhyun nampak terkejut. Ini kali pertamanya ia mendengar gossip tentang dirinya dengan yeoja China itu. "Ah, itu hanya gossip, jangan mempercayai berita bohong itu, kami hanya teman kerja".

Yeoja itu mengangguk paham dan kembali berterima kasih saat Kyuhyun berpamit pergi. "Hubungan khusus dengan Victoria?". Kyuhyun bergumam. "Bisa babak belur aku dihajar Nickhun".

Hubungan tertutup yang dijalani para artis bukan hal yang aneh lagi bukan?. Namja Cho itu juga manjalaninya. Hampir bulan ketujuh ia menutupi pernikahannya dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya saat nada dering sms terdengar. Seperti tercekik saat membaca deretan huruf dilayar itu.

'aku tahu kau dan Sungmin sudah menikah'.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Thanks To :**

**Cloudswan : danactebh : Ken's137 : chaWoon : Cho Rai Sa : Rency35 : Heldamagnae : abilhikmah : Kyumin Town : MinnieGalz : arisatae : hyuknie : PaboGirl : Hana**

**Terimakasih sudah mampir. Jangan lupa Review nya yah.**

**Terimakasih.**

**Saranghae…**


	3. Chapter 3

**OUR BEHIND**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**.**

Mata Kyuhyun membulat membaca pesan singkat di ponselnya. Tak percaya jika seseorang mengetahui rahasia yang dijaganya selama setengah tahun ini. Ia meletakan sembarang ponselnya pada bangku samping kemudi, berdecih kesal saat mengingat kembali nama sang pengirim pesan.

"Dari mana ikan itu tahu? Aghhr.. sial".

.

.

.

Walau masih terhitung musim semi, cuaca hari ini nampak sedikit lebih panas dari biasanya, mungkin karena akan memasuki musim panas.

Latihan rutin club dance yang Sungmin ikuti telah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sungmin berpamit pulang terlebih dahulu, hendak berbelanja bahan masakan, mengingat isi kulkas di apartemennya sudah sangat berkurang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sungmin sampai di supermarket itu, hanya 15 menit berjalan kaki dari gedung tempatnya berlatih.

Daging, udang, ayam, tomat, wortel dan lainnya sudah memenuhi keranjang belanjaan yeoja itu. Tak sengaja manik mata Sungmin menangkap cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya saat tengah memilih beberapa buah apel. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat saat kali pertama cincin itu tersemat disana.

Seperti yeoja pada umumnya, bohong jika Sungmin tak bahagia saat Kyuhyun melamarnya. Bersahabat sedari junior high school sudah membuat mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Dan jujur Sungmin sudah menaruh hati pada namja itu sedari dulu.

Malam itu awal musim panas. sebagai artis dengan karir menanjak. Tak bebas untuk Kyuhyun jika ingin berpergian., dan suasana sepi tengah malam lah pilihan Kyuhyun mengajak pergi Lee Sungmin.

"Ming".

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya, mereka tengah duduk di ayunan taman seraya menikmati es krim berukuran jumbo.

"Ya". Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu".

Sungmin tertawa keras mendengarnya. Menjitak kepala namja itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku tahu bodoh!".

"Kita menikah saja".

"Huh?".

"Kita menikah Ming?".

Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau melamar ku?".

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil bulatan emas yang terlihat sangat cantik. Namja yang baru saja mendapat penghargaan sebagai aktor terfavorit tahun ini beranjak dari duduknya, berjongkok di depan Sungmin yang tampak kebingungan.

"Menikahlah dengan ku". Lamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terpaku, jujur ia sangat senang. Namun disatu sisi hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sungmin sadar Kyuhyun mencintai seseorang yang kini menjadi kakak iparnya walau selama ini namja itu tak pernah menceritakannya pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin sadar, mungkin saja Kyuhyun menjadikannya sebagai pelarian.

"Kyu". Lirih Sungmin masih tak percaya.

"Menikahlah dengan ku Ming". Desak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memantapkan hatinya, mamejamkan mata sejenak. "Baiklah". Jawaban itu membuat senyum Kyuhyun mengembang. "Tapi aku mengajukan syarat untuk mu?".

"Syarat?".

"Karena kau seorang artis, aku ingin tak ada yang tahu tentang pernikahan kita, tak terkecuali Shindong oppa. Aku hanya ingin keluarga kita saja yang mengetahuinya".

"Kenapa? Agensi ku tak mempermasalahkan jika artisnya menikah".

"Hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Jika selain keluarga kita ada yang mengetahuinya. Sebaiknya kau ceraikan aku".

"Jika begitu aku juga mempunyai syarat untukmu". Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya. "Jangan pernah menandatangani surat cerai itu jika aku mengajukannya".

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mengingat moment itu kembali. Selain keluarganya tak ada yang tahu pernikahan mereka sampai detik ini. Kadang Sungmin berterima kasih untuk itu. Dunia fangirling sangat mengerikan. Dan ia bisa di tekan terus menerus oleh para fans Kyuhyun karena sudah menikahi pangerannya.

Sungmin merasa ponselnya bergetar. Segera diterimanya panggilan masuk itu.

"Ya Kyu…".

"Ming. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa".

"Em, arraseo, aku menyelesaikan belanja ku sebentar".

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Kenapa Hanggeng oppa belum memberi tahu ku?".

Ucap Sungmin tanpa menduakan kegiatannya mencuci piring setelah makan malam. Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai membersihkan meja memilih menyender di bibir pintu dapur menunggui Sungmin.

"Hanggeng hyung belum memberitahumu?".

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum".

"Ahhh, kenapa dia selalu memasangkan ikan mokpo itu dengan mu? Aishh".

Sungmin terkekeh. Ia mematikan kran air dan mengelap kedua tangannya. "Mungkin kami memang terlihat sangat cocok Kyu".

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Apanya yang cocok?". Ia mengerkori Sungmin yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah, duduk bersampingan di sofa berwarna maroon itu.

"Kalian terlihat sangat kaku, benar benar tidak cocok". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Jika tidak cocok, mengapa Hanggeng oppa menginginkanku menjadi model video clip soundtrack film mu hm?".

Kyuhyun diam. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. "Ming, kau benar menganggap Donghae itu saudara mu kan?". Suara Kyuhyun melembut.

"Tentu saja". Jawab Sungmin, sembari mengetik pesan di ponselnnya. Membalas pesan dari Heechul.

"Jadi Donghae hyung termasuk keluarga kita?".

Alis Sungmin menaut bingung. Melirik wajah Kyuhyun sekilas. "Ada apa denganmu hm? tentu saja iya?".

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap senang wajah manis itu. "Karena Donghae hyung juga termasuk keluarga kita, tak masalah bukan jika dia tahu bahwa kita sudah menikah".

"Eh?". Sungmin terkesiap. "Kau sudah memberitahu nya?".

"Aniyo". Sanggah Kyuhyun cepat. "Aku baru berniat saja".

Sungmin mengangguk. "Urungkan saja".

"Hanya Donghae hyung saja Ming".

"Kau masih ingat syarat dari ku bukan?".

"Tapi kau sendiri yang mengatakan Donghae hyung termasuk keluarga kita".

Sungmin terdiam, mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun baik baik. Namja itu memang tak salah, karena Sungmin memang sudah menganggap Donghae sebagai saudara.

"Baiklah, tapi apa timbal balik untukku?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sudah memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sungmin. "Kau boleh memberitahu Eunhyuk noona".

"Deal".

Keduanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap ke arah depan. Sejenak keduanya menyibukan diri dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

"Akhirnya~. Sekarang aku tinggal mencari tahu maksud pesan ikan itu, aissh… dari mana ikan itu tahu?". Batin Kyuhyun geram.

"Mianhae Kyu, sebenarnya aku sudah menceritakannya pada eunhyuk". Sungmin membatin. Ia mendesah lega. Ada untungnya juga Kyuhyun memberinya tawaran tadi.

"Ming".

Mereka saling bertatapan. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, meraih bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Keduanya saling terpejam merasakan hangat bibir pasangannya.

Di kecupnya berkali kali bibir Sungmin. Mengulum bibir bawah dan bibir atas bergantian. Tangan bebasnya meraih pinggang Sungmin. Mendekap tubuh itu, membuang jarak mereka, merasakan payudara Sungmin terhimpit di dadanya.

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Membalas setiap kecupan namja itu. Tau akan Kyuhyun yang menggigit kecil bibirnya, ia pun membuka mulutnya. Memberi akses jalan lidah Kyuhyun bermain dimulutnya.

Tak ingin membiarkan tangannya menganggur, Kyuhyun meremas pelan payudara Sungmin. Membuat Sungming mendesah lirih.

Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung, sampai akhirnya tautan itu terpisah karena pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap di dorm". Ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengecup cepat bibir Sungmin. "Telpon aku jika ada apa-apa".

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku mengerti".

.

.

.

Braakk

"Ya! Bocah! Bisakah kau tak membanting pintu!".

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi gertakan aktor Lee kelahiran Mokpo itu. Sesampainya di dorm, namja itu langsung saja memasuki kamar Donghae. Tak ada siapapun kecuali Donghae saat itu, karena Lee Jingki dan Jonghyun yang tak bukan teman satu dorm mereka, sedang melakukan recording acara Strong heart SBS TV.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu. Dasar tak sopan!". Kesal Donghae.

"Hyung".

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Donghae yang tengah tidur tengkurap memainkan tabletnya. "Apa? Keluar dari kamarku, kau mengganggu". Ucap Donghae bernada sinis.

"Apa maksud pesan mu tadi sore hyung?". Tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Donghae menoleh, merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kyuhyun. "Kau memang sudah menikah dengan Sungmin kan?".

"Dari mana hyung tahu?".

"Jadi aku benar?".

Kyuhyun menunduk lemas. Bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan hal itu. Seharusnya ia tak langsung menjurus kesana, walau nilai matematika namja Lee itu jauh dari kata baik, tapi untuk urusan wanita dan cinta ia sangat pandai.

"Lupakan". Jawab Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing.

Donghae berdecak sebal. Mendudukan tubuhnya, tersenyum remeh pada Kyuhyun. "Tidur pun kau tetap mesum".

"Apa?". Tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang Donghae katakan.

"Oh ayolah~ minggu lalu kau mengingau Kyu, mendesah hebat".

Kyuhyun nampak terkejut. "Ahhh… eunghhh… yeahh.. hmppt kaughh hebbathh…". Desah Donghae menirukan igauan Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat semakin tak percaya. "Minghh, kauuuhh ouhhh semppithhh". Donghae semakin menggila. "Sungminhh ahhh… ouhhh yeahhh nikmathhhh minhhh". Donghae bergidik ngeri.

"Saat kau menyebut nama Sungmin, aku malah berfikir kau menyukainya sampai bertingkah mesum di dalam mimpi".

Kyuhyun masih diam tak percaya. "Jadi aku menceritakannya pada Eunhyuk". Wajah putih pucat itu semakin memucat. Bulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

"Dia mengatakan padaku kalau kalian memang sudah menikah". Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kelu. "Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku? Kau tak menganggap ku hyung mu?". Nada itu terdengar kesal. "Aku sempat tak percaya, tapi sekarang aku sudah percaya". Lanjut Donghae sinis.

Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun, pertama, kau tertangkap basah mengigau mesum oleh Donghae. Kedua, aktor penuh skandal percintaan itu menceritakannya pada Eunhyuk, sahabat Sungmin. Dan ketiga, tunggu…

"MWO?". Teriak Kyuhyun. Reflek Donghae menutup telinganya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak bodoh!".

"Kau bilang kau menceritakannya pada eunhyuk noona?". Donghae mengangguk. "Lalu, Eunhyuk noona mengatakan bahwa aku dan Sungmin sudah menikah?". Donghae mengangguk – lagi. "Jadi Eunhyuk noona lebih dulu tahu dari pada kau hyung?".

"Kenapa kau jadi bodoh seperti ini?".

"Jadi Sungmin mengerjaiku?".

"Kau ini bicara apa?".

"Sungmin sudah lebih dulu menceritakannya pada Eunhyuk noona?".

"Ya~ aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan".

"Aish… awas saja kau Ming, aku akan memberimu pelajaran. Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau sulit berjalan". Geram Kyuhyun menatap lurus kedepan.

"Keluar dari kamarku, bocah tengik! dasar gila!".

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama take adegan film garapan sutradara terkenal Tan Hanggeng sejauh ini berjalan lancar. Our Behind, film yang menceritakan kisah percintaan murid SMA dimana Kyuhyun, Taemin dan Siwon menjadi main cast nya.

Taemin, berperan sebagai yeoja bernama Heejin yang selalu melakukan apapun untuk mendapat cinta namja nomor satu di sekolahnya Sunghyun yang diperankan oleh Kyuhyun.

Tak peduli ia selalu menjadi bualan yeoja-yeoja lain yang juga menyukai Sunghyun. Karena mencintai Sunghyun adalah sesuatu yang indah menurutnya.

"Sunghyunie~ Saranghae". Ucap Heejin dari tepi lapangan. Namja yang dipanggil Sunghyun itu hanya menolehnya sekilas tanpa ekspresi, terkesan acuh.

"Sunghyunie~ Fighting!".

Permainan bola basket itu berakhir. Dengan cepat Heejin menghampiri Sunghyun dan memberinya sebotol air mineral.

"Sunghyunie~ kau pasti haus, ini untuk mu".

"Aku tak butuh". Sunghyun menepisnya. "Berhenti bersikaplah seolah olah…".

Taemin tak mampu menahan senyuman gelinya. Terdengar suara Hanggeng memotong pengambilan adegan itu sehingga aktris berusia 17 tahun itu bebas terbahak.

"Ya! Oppa, kenapa oppa salah mengucapkan dialognya". Taemin memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "seharusnya 'berhentilah bersikap'. Bukan 'berhenti bersikaplah'". Kekeh Taemin.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. "Ya, ya, ya, aku akan lebih berkonsentrasi lagi". Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

Kameramen kembali menempatkan posisinya. Mengambil tiap gerak gerik Kyuhyun dan Taemin. Setelah beberapa jam, pengambilan adegan berlatar sekolah itu akhirnya berakhir.

Donghae, Siwon, Taemin, Kyuhyun, Victoria kini berkumpul di ruangan kelas yang di sulap menjadi tempat istirahat. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya, Siwon terlihat sedang bertukar pikiran dengan senior Jung Yunho yang mendapat peran sebagai seorang guru. Sedangkan Taemin, Donghae, dan Victoria tampak sedang mengobrol sesekali tertawa lepas.

"Omo~ lihatlah siapa yang datang". Donghae yang kebetulan duduk menghadap pintu berucap senang kala melihat Sungmin mengunjunginya.

Serempak semua orang disana menoleh, membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"Anyeong haseyo". Sapa Sungmin ramah.

"Oh! Eonni, kau datang?". Taemin berhambur memeluk Sungmin.

Berada di bawah agensi yang sama menjadikan mereka saling mengenal baik. "Eonni, kau sendiri?". Tanya Victoria kala Sungmin sudah duduk diantara mereka. Siwon beranjak mendekati Sungmin. Menyapa hangat yeoja itu.

"Hai Min, kau sengaja mengunjungi kami?".

Sungmin tertawa salah tingkah. "Aniyo, aku kemari karena Hanggeng oppa yang menyuruhku, membahas video clip dengan Donghae nanti". Victoria dan Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapati jawaban itu, semakin membuat Sungmin tertawa.

"Kau kemari sendiri?". Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, aku bersama Eunhyuk, tapi tadi ada yang ingin Hanggeng oppa bicarakan dengannya, jadi aku tinggal saja".

Obrolan itu berlanjut, tanpa Kyuhyun. Namja kelahiran februari itu hanya berpura tak peduli dan masih memainkan ponselnya. Walau sesekali ia melirik dan ikut tersenyum kala Donghae mengeluarkan lelucon tak jelas.

Eunhyuk yang baru saja bergabung dipaksa untuk menemani Donghae, beralasan mengambil pakaiannya yang tertinggal di mobil.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Aku baru saja duduk, kenapa harus aku hah!".

Seperti itulah jika dua orang yang tak jarang dipasangkan dalam performance dance Donghae di acara televisi sudah bertemu. Victoria dan Taemin beranjak pergi bersiap melakukan take adegan ulang, dan Siwon, namja itu berpamit keluar mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. Menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja.

"Hey~". Kyuhyun mendekat duduk di sisi Sungmin, mencium pipi putih Sungmin cepat.

"Ya~". Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah makan?". Suara Sungmin melembut.

"Sudah. Kau?".

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu saat Siwon menggandeng Kibum melangkah masuk, yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai fashion desainer itu sengaja mengunjungi suaminya.

Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun yang menegang. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan pergi menghindar. Setelah membuang acuh pandangannya, Kyuhyun mendirikan tubuhnya hendak beranjak pergi namun urung saat Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. Tatapan yeoja itu lurus kedepan menyambut ramah Siwon dan Kibum, namun genggaman Sungmin sangatlah erat, seakan ingin meremukan tangan Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Oh, kalian ada disini juga ternyata".

Ucap Kibum tak percaya. Ia terlihat senang, tersirat jelas rindu diwajah manisnya.

"Aku merindukan kalian". Lanjut Kibum setelah memeluk Sungmin.

"Kami juga Kibum-ah, kau apa kabar?". Tanya Sungmin. Ia membalas pelukan Kibum lalu melepasnya, melirik pada Siwon yang tersenyum manis, membuat dirinya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku baik. Kalian sangat sibuk, aku sulit sekali menemui kalian". Ucap Kibum. "Untung saja Siwon dan Kyuhyun bermain di film yang sama". Kibum menggenggam tangan Siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam, tersentak kaget saat Kibum memeluknya. Menyampaikan rasa rindu pada namja Cho itu. "Kau apa kabar?". Tanya Kibum setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kau tak merindukan noona mu hm?". Kibum kembali bertanya.

"Aku baik…". Kyuhyun memberi jeda "Dan aku merindukanmu. Sangat". Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum. Tak tau perasaan apa yang di rasakannya detik ini. Bahagia karena bisa berkumpul dengan Kibum dan Siwon, atau sakit mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan genggaman Sungmin pada tangan Kyuhyun melonggar, menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberi jarak diantaranya dan Kyuhyun.

Kibum kembali memeluk Kyuhyun, dan kali ini namja itu membalasnya. Sangat terkejut merasakan basah pada bahunya. Ia yakin yeoja yang diangkat anak oleh orang tuanya saat berumur 6 tahun itu tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Maaf, maafkan noona Kyu". Lirih Kibum yang hanya dapat didengar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Okeh, silahkan lempar saya pake bakwan. Saya tau ini semakin aneh. Maaf. -_-

Tapi terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Jangan lupa buat review lagi yah.

Terima kasih.

Saranghae.

Jeongmal. v(*_*)v

**Q : A**

Q : Nc nya kurang hot.

A : mueheheh, saya belum pandai buatnya. Ahh kita liat next chap yah? Saya usahakan lebih hot. *plak

Q : Yang SMS?

A : Udah kejawab kan yah? *tunjuk Ikan Tamvan*

Q : Flashback? Kyu – Bum? Won – Kyu?

A : Flash backnya pelan pelan yah? Dikit dikit. Nanti saya ulas satu satu kok. Sumveh

Q : Ming kok belum hamil?

A : Nanti yah. Ditunggu ajah. *BakarKondom *plakplakplak

**Big thanks to :**

Hyuknie : chaWoon : miss key : pinzame : dirakyu : kanaya : imAlfera : Lee'90 : Ria : MinnieGalz : kyuminjoy : PaboGirl : NurLarasati13 : Najika bunny : LLing137 : nurichan4 : dming : KimRyeona19 : Audrey musaena : NR : nana handayani : cloudswan : Minhyunni1318 : cuttianisa : novitawahyuu : zi'Pumpkins : Airi Tanaka : sitara1083


	4. Chapter 4

**OUR BEHIND**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**.**

**Just You – Suju KRY**

**.**

"Karena noona, kau dan eomma menjadi seperti ini". Ujar Kibum yang lagi lagi hanya di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kibum melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya yeoja itu sudah terlebih dulu mengusap lelehan air matanya, tak ingin jika mereka tahu bahwa ia menangis, walau Kibum yakin Kyuhyun merasakan basah di bahu kekarnya.

"Appa dan eomma merindukanmu, pulanglah". Ucap Kibum.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah". Suara Hanggeng mengintrupsi ke empatnya. Bebarengan mereka menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati Hanggeng yang tersenyum salah tingkah. Malu karena ayah satu anak itu sedikit berteriak tadi.

"Ahh, ada Kibum juga ternyata". Sambung Hanggeng. "Apa kabar Bum-ah?". Sapanya ramah.

Kibum mengukir senyumnya lembut. "Aku baik oppa. Bagaimana kabar Henry?".

"Ya~ mengapa kau malah menanyakan kabar anakku? Kau tak ingin menanyakan kabar appa nya?".

Kibum terkekeh. Sungmin, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun pun demikian. "Aku hanya bercanda? Bagaimana kabar sutradara terkenal kami?".

Tawa renyah terdengar dari Hanggeng. "Itu terdengar lebih baik".

"Terdengar mengerikan Hyung". Sela Siwon mengejek. Membuatnya mendapat pukulan dari kertas gulung yang di genggam Hanggeng.

"Ada apa?". Tanya Sungmin saat kekehan mereka sudah mereda.

"Donghae sudah selesai untuk take hari ini. Kau sebaiknya memulai mempelajari konsep video clip dengannya mulai sekarang". Jawab Hanggeng. Ia mengecek ponselnya sebentar.

"Boa mengirimku pesan, dia sudah menunggu kalian di tempat latihan".

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Sebelumnya Sungmin memang sudah diberi tahu, jika koreografer terkenal itulah yang akan ikut andil besar dalam konsep kali ini.

"Lalu, dimana Donghae?". Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Sepertinya sudah menunggu di mobil bersama Eunhyuk".

"Eunhyuk juga?".

"Ya. Boa bilang menggunakan dua yeoja terlihat lebih menarik".

"Enak sekali ikan jelek itu, di pasangkan dua yeoja sekaligus". Celetuk Kyuhyun.

Hanggeng menyungging senyum angkuhnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau iri eoh?".

Kyuhyun mengibaskan salah satu tangannya, balas tersenyum tak kalah angkuh dari Hanggeng. "Terima kasih Hyung, aku lebih beruntung darinya". Hanggeng tertawa, setelahnya namja itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Mereka selalu saja ribut, kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah mendengar mereka selalu bertengkar". Keluh Hanggeng. Semua terawa mendengarnya. Dua orang yang dimaksud memang sudah terkenal dengan kelakuan hyperaktif mereka.

"Nikahkan saja hyung". Kali ini Siwon yang menyahut.

"Besok akan kuseret mereka ke gereja". Hanggeng melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya lalu menatap Siwon. "Kau bersiaplah, setelah Taemin dan Victoria selesai, kau dan Taemin akan melakukan take di Stasiun".

"Dan kau". Hanggeng berganti menatap Kyuhyun. "Hari ini kau cukup, pulanglah istirahat. Besok kau harus take pagi pagi sekali".

Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tersenyum. "Arraseo hyung. Kau juga harus istirahat, jangan terlalu lelah".

Hanggeng mengangguk. Setelah kembali mengingatkan Sungmin untuk segera bersiap. Ia berpamit, melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab besar dalam film ini.

Entah apa yang Sungmin pikirkan. Ia hanya berpamit dengan Kibum dan Siwon. Tak satu patah katapun yang ia ucapkan untuk namja yang berstatus suaminya itu.

Baru saja Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya, namun terhenti saat Kyuhyun menahannya, menggenggam satu tangan Sungmin lembut. Sungmin mengutuk keras matanya yang tiba tiba menangkap satu tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum, entah sejak kapan kedua tangan itu menaut. Dan Sungmin sangat sangat sangat mengutuk hatinya yang berdenyut. Ayolah~ tak seharusnya Sungmin cemburu bukan?

"Hati hati, jika ada apa apa hubungi aku". Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo".

.

.

.

.

Karena Kyuhyun tak memiliki jadwal siang ini, Kibum memaksanya menikmati cuaca cerah kota Seoul sembari menikmati minuman di sebuah café. Tentu saja ibu muda itu sudah meminta ijin Siwon terlebih dulu. Dan tuan muda Choi itu mengijinkannya. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak, namun paksaan yeoja itu sungguh membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik setelah menikah dengan Sungmin. Dia benar benar merawat mu". Kibum memulai percakapan.

"Ya, aku juga sangat mencintainya". Sahut Kyuhyun, ia membenarkan letak kacamata dan topinya. Bisa habis namja itu di kerumuni para fans yang menyebut mereka Sparkyu jika melihat Kyuhyun disana.

Kibum tersenyum senang dan tulus. Tak ada yang ditutupi oleh wajah manis itu. "Noona benar kan? Kau itu mencintai Sungmin. Bukan noona". Kibum mencibir, kembali menyesap coffe mint yang biasa dipesan oleh suaminya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mananggapi ucapan Kibum.

"Kau ingat saat Sungmin sakit demam? Padahal saat itu kau lebih parah, panasmu tinggi sekali, tapi kau memaksa ke rumah Sungmin".

"Aku yang membuatnya sakit, harusnya dia tak nekad pergi ke apotik membeli obat untukku, hari itu hujan turun sangat deras".

Kibum kembali tersenyum. "Karena dia menyukaimu bodoh!".

"Aku tahu". Jawab Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Kau malah menikah lebih dulu dari noona, menyebalkan". Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura kesal. Lagi lagi Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan.

"Perasaan mu pada noona itu salah Kyu, walau kita tak memiliki hubungan darah, Eomma dan appa mengangkat noona sebagai anaknya, sebagai noona mu. Salah jika kau menaruh perasaan pada noona". Tersirat nada prihatin di dalamnya.

Kibum kembali mengingat saat Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaanya. Anak kandung dari orang tua angkatnya itu sudah salah menilai kebaikan dan kasih sayangnya. Itu murni kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya.

"Maaf, karena noona, hubunganmu dan eomma menjadi menjauh".

Kyuhyun tesenyum hambar. "Aniyo, aku yang terlalu egois. Gegabah menilai eomma yang tak merestui ku menyukai noona. Mengabaikan pengertiannya, aku yang salah".

"Pulanglah, eomma sangat merindukanmu dan Sungmin".

"Ya". Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Mengecek ponsel mereka masing masing.

"Kau tau bagaimana sedihnya Sungmin saat kau melamarnya?".

Kyuhyun tersentak. Terkejut mendengar perkataan yeoja didepannya. "Dia mengira kau menjadikannya pelarian. Dia menganggap dirinya bodoh karena terlalu mencintaimu. Tak sanggup menolak lamaranmu yang sangat tiba-tiba itu".

"Aku serius melamarnya noona". Sanggah Kyuhyun cepat.

Kibum mengangguk, menelan potongan kentang goreng dimulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku tahu itu. Kau memang tak menjadikannya pelarian bukan? karena kau benar benar mencintainya".

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sedikit dihinggapi rasa ragu dengan pernyataan Kibum tadi. Walau sedikit, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih menaruh harapan pada istri aktor Choi itu.

"Dan…". Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Bukan Siwon yang mengejar-ngejar noona. Noona yang terus mengejarnya. Noona sudah menyukai Siwon sejak pertama bertemu, saat Choi appa melamar eomma".

"Berbaikanlah dengannya. Kau membencinya karena dia melamar noona bukan?". Tanya Kibum tak mendapat jawaban Kyuhyun. "Padahal noona yang memaksanya". Lanjut Kibum dengan tawanya. Betapa konyolnya saat ia mengancam Siwon akan menikah dengan namja lain jika dirinya tak segera melamar Kibum. Oh ayolah~, meminta ijin meminang yeoja yang ia cintai pada wanita yang kini menjadi ibu tirinya membuat nyali aktor tampan itu menciut.

"Siwon merasa kau membencinya karena sudah merebut posisi anak lelaki eomma". Kibum menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun "Karena kau selalu mengatakan tak merestui hubungan eomma dan Choi appa".

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. Merasa geli dengan alasan klasik itu. Bukan masalah untuknya jika sang ibu menikah dengan tuan Choi selang beberapa tahun setelah kematian ayah kandungnya. Tapi namja itu selalu berdalih jika ia menolak keras pernikahan itu.

"Maafkan Siwon Kyu. Lupakan perasaan bodohmu itu pada noona. Ingat, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menjadi noonamu dan tentu saja menjadi istri artis tampan Choi Siwon".

Kyuhyun mencibir. Yeoja satu ini memang selalu memuji Siwonnya.

"Hiduplah lebih baik lagi dengan Sungmin. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Begitu juga kau".

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berubah gelap. Untuk jadwal kegiatan besok yang dimulai sedari pagi hari, harusnya Cho Kyuhyun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang menguras tenaga karena aktivitas hari ini.

Namja itu malah terduduk di dinding jalan layang seraya menikmati minuman kaleng, memandang ramainya jalan dari atas sana. Tak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya tanpa penyamaran sedikitpun, karena jalan layang itu tampak sangat sepi. Kalau pun ada, bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Kyuhyun menunduk menatap minuman kalengnya, mencoba mengingat kembali memori 1 tahun lalu.

"Bodoh! Kau fikir dengan seperti ini semuanya akan selesai hah!".

Malam itu kemarahan Sungmin sedang berada di puncaknya. Sebagai sahabat Kyuhyun, ia benar benar tak habis fikir dengan namja itu. Baiklah, katakan namja itu sedang patah hati karena orang yang di cintainya lebih memilih orang lain. Oh ayolah~, orang itu adalah kakak angkatnya sendiri, walau tak mempunyai ikatan darah, bagaimana pun yeoja itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik kandung.

Kyuhyun memang gemar mengkonsumi wine. Tapi jika hingga mabuk, ini adalah kali petamanya. Untung saja ruangan pub yang ia pesan sangat menjaga privasinya, sehingga tak ada fans, ataupun paparazzi yang melihatnya.

"Apa urusanmu?". Ucap Kyuhyun sinis. Ia kembali menenggak minuman berakohol itu yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa urusan ku? Tentu saja ada". Sungmin menarik nafasnya. "Sadarlah Kyu, Kibum itu noona mu, dia sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik kandungnya, dan dia memang lebih mencintai Siwon".

Kyuhyun berdecih, menatap Sungmin tajam. "Persetan dengan itu". Namja itu terbatuk lirih. "Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau menyukaiku? Iya bukan? kau pura pura tak mengetahuinya, karena aku tak pernah menceritakannya padamu". Ucap Kyuhyun cecegukan karena pengaruh alcohol.

Sungmin menghela nafas, membuang wajahnya kearah samping sejenak. "Kau mabuk, percuma jika aku menasehati mu sekarang". Tangan Sungmin mencoba menarik lengan Kyuhyun, namun namja itu malah menepisnya.

"Aku tak mabuk". Ujar Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Pulanglah, aku akan mengantarmu, jangan membuat orang khawatir padamu Kyu".

"Tak ada yang perduli padaku, sudah pasti tak ada yang mengkhawatirkanku".

"Jangan berfikiran bodoh!". Lagi, Sungmin mencoba menarik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memberontak, menahan tubuhnya agar tak tertarik oleh Sungmin. "Lepaskan aku Ming".

Sungmin merasa kesabarannya sudah habis, ia menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap namja itu tajam. "Baiklah, kau bilang tak ada yang perduli padamu bukan? Ya kau benar, tak ada yang memperdulikanmu. Dan aku, benar benar tak akan memperdulikanmu lagi mulai sekarang. Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi. Arraseo!".

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang ketika yeoja itu hendak melangkah pergi. Menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin.

"Maaf, maafkan aku". Ucap Kyuhyun. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya dan bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin tak bergeming, ia merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun yang semakin mengerat. "Maafkan aku". Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Perlahan namja itu membalikan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya.

"Ku mohon bantu aku Ming". Kyuhyun menangkup kedua tangannya pada pipi Sungmin. "Bantu aku melupakan Kibum noona". Sungmin masih diam. Tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Jadilah kekasihku, miliki hatiku sampai aku benar benar melupakan Kibum noona Ming".

Tanpa aba aba Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Mengecup lembut berkali kali bibir pink itu.

Kyuhyun mengeram kesal, meremukan kaleng minuman yang sudah tak berisi ditangannya. Mengingat masa lalu membuatnya menjadi orang paling jahat didunia.

Sungmin, sahabat yang selalu ada disisinya, yeoja yang bersedia menuntunnya untuk perlahan melupakan perasaannya pada Kibum, bahkan yeoja itu kini telah sah menjadi istrinya. Bodohnya ia masih mengharapkan cinta orang lain, menepis rasa jika ia sangat membutuhkan dan mencintai Sungmin, dan mungkin namja itu tak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin.

"Arghhhh…". Teriak Kyuhyun. "Bodoh! Kau bodoh Cho!".

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam dalam. "Maaf, maafkan aku Ming". Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Aku berjanji akan terus ada untukmu Ming, aku berjanji".

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Lee Sungmin.

Katakan aku yeoja beruntung dan menyedihkan dalam satu waktu.

Beruntung? Tentu saja. Yeoja yang hanya berprofesi sebagai dancer seperti ku ini menyandang sebagai istri artis terkenal Cho Kyuhyun, kalian kenal bukan?

Dan untuk menyedihkan? Miris memang karena pernikahan kami hanya keluarga terdekat saja yang mengetahuinya. Hey! Jangan mengira Kyuhyun yang memintanya. Melainkan aku yang memaksanya agar merahasiakan ini.

Aku tahu hati Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya ku miliki. Karena sebagian tempat iu di penuhi yeoja lain. Kim Kibum, anak angkat keluarga Cho.

Bodoh memang, jelas jelas aku tahu jika Kyuhyun mencintai Kibum, dan aku malah menerima lamarannya. Mencintainya. Bahkan rela hatiku tercabik melihat Kyuhyun yang masih mengharap Kibum.

Ayolah~ cinta itu buta. Dan aku adalah salah satunya.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku meminta agar pernikahanku tak di ketahui banyak orang. 'Jika ada yang mengetahui tentang pernikahan kita, ceraikan aku' itulah syarat yang ku ajukan saat menerima lamarannya. Dengan itu aku bisa mengetahui seberapa seriusnya namja itu. Dan sampai sekarang, aku belum menerima surat cerai darinya.

Jika memang Kyuhyun tak mampu melupakan seorang Kibum, aku bersedia bercerai dengannya. Tak harus menunggu surat cerai dari Kyuhyun. Karena aku bukan seorang yang egois.

Tapi nyatanya, aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Apa aku masih pantas untuk di katakan bukan seorang yang egois?.

Sungmin POV end

22.46

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Setelah menyendiri beberapa waktu. Namja itu berpamit tidak menginap di dorm pada Donghae. Namja Lee itu tak perlu bertanya akan menginap dimana orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Ia berasumsi Kyuhyun akan menginap dengan Sungmin. Dan Binggo! Tebakannya 100% benar.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut melihat tak ada sosok Sungmin dikamar itu. Ia menengok kebelakang, berharap Sungmin berada di luar kamar. Ruang tengah. Atau dapur mungkin.

Nihil. Sungmin tak ada disana. Ia melangkah, menuju kamar mandi sisi kamarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat istrinya disana. Terduduk di closet yang tertutup.

"Hey!". Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin. Berjongkok persis didepan yeoja itu. "Kenapa kau disini?".

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Baru menyadari jika Kyuhyun berada didepannya. Melamun eoh?. Cepat cepat yeoja itu berdiri. Mengambil bathrobe yang tergantung di dinding. Baiklah~ yeoja itu hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitam saja tadi.

Kyuhyun tertawa, membantu Sungmin mengikat simpul tali bathrobenya.

"Kenapa malam malam kau disini?". Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hm?". Sungmin tersenyum. "Tak apa, aku baru saja mandi".

"Pakai bajumu, aku tak mau kau kedinginan". Sunggmin mengangguk. Sejurus matanya membulat terkejut mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun. Saat hendak melangkah, dengan sigap Kyuhyun menggendong tubuhnya.

"Ya~". Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun. "Turunkan aku Kyu".

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin. Namja berbalut kemeja abu abu itu tetap melangkah, mendudukan Sungmin di tepi ranjang diikuti dirinya.

"Kau menyebalkan". Decak Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia terkekeh sembari memainkan rambut halus Sungmin.

"Ming". Panggil Kyuhyun yang dijawab dehaman Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu".

Sungmin tersenyum tipis menatap Kyuhyun lalu kembali menunduk. "Jangan ucapkan itu".

Hiks~

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti mendengar isakan kecil Sungmin. Terkejut bukan main. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan yang membuat yeoja itu menangis?

"Hey~ ada apa?". Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan air mata Sungmin. Mencium kelopak mata itu.

"Aku lelah Kyu, aku lelah menahannya disini". Isakan Sungmin semakin mengeras. Ia meremas kain bathrobe bagian dada kirinya.

Bagai jarum tak kasat mata menusuk di dada Kyuhyun. Ia tahu maksud perkataan Sungmin. Dengan Lembut Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kepelukannya. Mengusap lembut kepala itu. "Jangan. Jangan lelah mencintaiku Ming, jangan lelah memiliki hatiku".

"Kumohon, hanya sebentar lagi, bantu aku sebentar lagi untuk sepenuhnya melupakan Kibum. Dan aku berjanji akan terus berada di samping mu Ming, kumohon, hanya sebentar lagi".

"Bersabarlah sebentar. Hanya sebentar Ming".

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuh Sungmin. Menatap wajah manis itu saat tak ada jawaban darinya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. Sangat lembut dan lama. Dan Sungmin hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan manis itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terduduk ditengah ranjang. Saling berhadapan dengan deru nafas yang tak beraturan setelah berciuman panjang dan panas.

Tangan Kyuhyun mencari tali simpul bathrobe Sungmin, menariknya perlahan sampai terlepas sempurna. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menurunkan bathrobe Sungmin, mengekspose bagian atas dada sebelah kanan lalu mengecupnya.

Nafas Sungmin semakin memburu. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Kyuhyun melanjutkan gerakannya, kini bathrobe itu sudah terlepas dari bagian atas Sungmin. Memperlihatkan jelas payudara yeoja itu yang tertutupi bra hitam. Sungguh terlihat sexy untuk Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun menurun, sangat pelan menikmati kulit putih Sungmin dan berhenti di gundukan benda kenyal itu. Sangat dirasakan betapa berdebarnya jantung Sungmin.

Bagai malam pertama, mereka nampak begitu tegang. Aneh memang, karena aktivitas seperti ini sudah sering mereka lakukan.

Tangan Sungmin tergerak mengusap perut Kyuhyun yang dihiasi Abs samar itu. Kyuhyun sudah menanggalkan kemejanya sejak ciuman lembut mereka berubah panas.

Mata Sungmin terpejam. Kyuhyun meremas payudaranya lembut. Memberi kenikmatan sendiri dibagian sensitivenya. Namja itu mengecup dada atas Sungmin. Menghisap dan menggigitnya, meninggalkan warna kemerahan di kulit polos itu. Karya pertamanya untuk malam ini.

Sungmin mendesah lirih kala bibir Kyuhyun semakin liar. Tangannya pun reflek mengalung di leher Kyuhyun. Meremas bagian belakang rambut Kyuhyun serta menekan kepala itu agar lebih tenggelam didadanya.

Kecupan bibir Kyuhyun semakin menurun, mengecup perut datar Sungmin, pangkal perut, hingga daerah paling private yeoja itu yang masih tertutupi celana dalamnya. Mengendus wangi khas yang begitu memabukan untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

Gerakan Kyuhyun dibawah sana begitu membuat Sungmin melayang. Berkali kali namja itu berhasil membuat Sungmin merasakan nikmat tiada tara. Terlebih tangan Kyuhyun sangat memanjakan dadanya.

"Eunghhh…". Sungmin meleguh saat junior Kyuhyun menusuk titik tersensitive nya. Yeoja itu mendongak, tak sengaja memperjelas penglihatan Kyuhyun akan lehernya yang terdapat banyak ulah Kyuhyun.

Disajikan pemandangan itu, tentu saja Kyuhyun tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Ia kembali meninggalkan kiss mark disana. Menurun kedada dan menghisap nipple Sungmin kuat. Membuat yeoja itu menggelinjang nikmat.

"Eungghhh kyuhhh~".

Sungmin meremas punggung Kyuhyun. Mendesah dan terus mendesah.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Desahan Sungmin membuatnya menggila. Selang beberapa saat bersamaan mereka klimaks. Mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang sudah kedua kalinya untuk Kyuhyun, dan lebih untuk Sungmin.

Nafas mereka semakin memburu. Berebut rakus mengais oksigen yang terasa sedikit diruangan itu. Kyuhyun yang terjauh menindih tubuh Sungmin menyamankan pipinya didada itu. Menikmati sisa sisa orgasmenya.

"Sudah Kyu, aku lelah, kau juga ada jadwal pagi besok bukan?". ucap Sungmin pelan. Ia merasakan anggukan Kyuhyun didadanya. Namja itu mengecup hasil karyanya sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya. Menyangga dengan kedua sikutnya menatap Sungmin.

"Saranghae".

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa ucapan itu sangat tulus. Terpancar jelas dari mata indah Kyuhyun. "Hmm.. nado". Kembali mereka berciuman. Sebelum benar benar mengakhiri permainan malam kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Kegiatan pembuatan film yang diperkirakan memakan waktu satu bulan kini sudah mencapai setengahnya. Dua minggu sudah para pemain film ini memuaskan Hanggeng dengan hasil yang sempurna.

Teriakan histeris para yeoja mengiringi Kyuhyun yang turun dari mobil. Namja itu baru saja tiba di lokasi. Setelah memberi senyuman manis dan lambaian pada mereka, bergegas Kyuhyun menuju ruangan khusus.

Di sana sudah ada Taemin dan Victoria. Donghae sedang mengisi acara disalah satu acara musik stasiun TV. Sedangkan Siwon melakukan take dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk disebuah rumah mewah yang sengaja disewa.

"Anyeong~". Sapa Kyuhyun. Victoria membalas sapaan Kyuhyun dari cermin, yeoja itu tengah dirias agar tak terlalu pucat di depan kamera.

"Oh oppa". Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Menepuk sisi kosong sofa, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

Mereka mengobrol hangat. Sesekali mengeluarkan candaan, membunuh rasa jenuh menunggu perintah dari sang sutradara.

"Sungmin eonni juga kemari".

"Benarkah?". Tanya Kyuhyun bohong. Namja itu sudah tahu akan itu. Sungmin terlebih dulu memberitahunya. "Dimana dia?".

"Sedang bertemu Hanggeng oppa".

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau tahu Kyu, Sungmin tak jadi dipasangkan dengan Donghae. Dia menjadi model video clip yesung oppa". Victoria yang sudah selessai dirias ikut bergabung duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Taemin – Kyuhyun – Victoria .

"Eh? Iyakah?". Lagi lagi Kyuhyun berpura pura. Sungmin sudah menceritakannya. Begitu senang mendengar kabar itu. Setidaknya lagu ballad Yesung tak membutuhkan liukan sexy Sungmin.

"Istimewa sekali film ini. Ada dua video clip untuk soundtracknya". Kyuhyun menenggak air mineralnya. "Ahjussi kita sangat kaya ternyata".

Mereka tertawa renyah. Taulah siapa Ahjusi yang dimaksud, yang tak bukan adalah sutradara tersohor dari China.

"Anyeong~". Bersamaan mereka menoleh kearah pintu, menampakan sosok Sungmin yang melangkah masuk mendekati mereka.

.

.

Hari masih siang. Namun ruangan yang dihias layaknya pesta sungguhan itu nampak menggambarkan suasana malam hari – Prom night. Kameramen dan crew lainnya sudah memposisikan diri masing masing. Termasuk Kyuhyun, Taemin, Victoria dan para cameo.

Donghae baru saja datang. Setelah mengganti pakaian dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya, namja itu bergabung bersaman Sungmin yang duduk dibelakang Hanggeng, memperhatikan acting ketiga artis itu sambil menunggu gilirannya melakukan take.

3

2

1

action~

Penantian ada batasnya, dan Heejin sudah mencapai itu. Ia lelah mencintai Sunghyun. Ia lelah menanti Sunghyun membalas cintanya. Dan pergi dari kehidupan namja itu adalah pilihan yang tepat menurutnya, membuang jauh jauh akan perasaan itu.

"Ya~, yeoja tak tau malu, ada urusan apa kau menghampiri kami?".

Wajah cantik Victoria sangat sesuai dengan karakter angkuh Hyora.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Sunghyun-ssi".

Sunghyun tersentak tanpa menoleh kearah Heejin. Yeoja itu memanggilnya sangat formal. Berbeda dari biasanya. Membuat Sunghyun merasa kehilangan sesuatu.

"Sunghyun-ssi, maaf sudah mengganggumu selama ini. Aku tau aku sangat menjengkelkan. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan lagi mengganggumu. Aku berjanji".

Sunghyun menegang. Harusnya ia bahagia. Yeoja yang selalu dianggapnya benalu tak akan mengganggunya lagi. Tapi sepertinya suasana hati namja itu berbeda.

"Terimakasih sudah memberi warna di hidupku beberapa tahun ini Sunghyun-ssi". Heejin membungkuk kemudian membalikan badannya, berjalan menjauhi Hyora dan Sunghyun.

Kurang dari dua detik tangan Sunghyun menarik pergelangan tangan Heejin. Mau tak mau yeoja itu kembali berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Waktu terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Sunghyun menciumnya, mencium bibirnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Cut~". Teriak hanggeng mengakhiri adegan itu. Mereka menghela nafas seraya tersenyum memberi pujian atas acting masing masing.

"Appa~~~~".

Semua tersentak kaget melihat namja kecil berkisar umur 3 tahun berlari kearah Kyuhyun. Memeluk kaki namja itu dan memanggilnya appa.

"Omo~ anak siapa itu?". Bisik Donghae tak percaya.

Sungmin diam masih menatap Kyuhyun dan anak kecil itu, tampak sangat jelas raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tak kalah terkejut. Adakah yang Sungmin tak ketahui ?.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Hahahaha *ketawanista

Walau aneh tapi saya puas. *ditampol. Seengganya tembus sampe 3k+. hehehe

NC nya ngga HOT . maaf karena saya kurang pandai merangkai(?) kata -,-

Coba kita liat next chap yah, semoga lebih HOT . (jika berkenan. Kkk~)

Terima kasih buat yang mem- mem- mem (?) saya..

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review

Terima kasih dan review lagi ne.

Saranghae.

Buat yang punya akun. Silahkan cek PM.

Buat yang ngga log in. silahkan cek dibawah.

**Re- Review** :

**Pinzame** : Kibum ngerasa kalo hubungan Kyu ama nyonya Cho merenggang(?) gegara dia chingu. . Okeh ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih. Review lagi ne?.

**Baby kyumin** : aniyo, Kyu doang yang suka Kibum. Itu dooloo, sekarang ga tau dah :p *ditimpuk. Okeh ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih. Review lagi ne?.

**Lee'90** : iya, ide saya mentok jadi tbc dah. -,-. Aniyo. Rasa Bum cuma buat kuda seorang. Tenang ajah. Okeh ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih. Review lagi ne?.

**Sifa** : Hey juga. Nano nano deh. Saya ga bisa bikin sedih terus terusan. Hiks :'( . chap ini ada nc kok. Tapi gak hot, kurang pandai. Mianhaeyo. Okeh ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih. Review lagi ne?.

**beMINe** : halo juga. *lambaitangan. Ahh~ saya ga tega bikin Ming terus terusan sedih. Jadi saya pikir nano nano. Kadang sedih, kadang happy. *ndajelas. *jawa mode on. Okeh ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih. Review lagi ne?.

**miss key** : kurang lebihnya begitu. Hiks Okeh ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih. Review lagi ne?.

**PaboGirl** : Cinta seeh… tapi hatinya gundah gulana(?). *disiramalkohol Okeh ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih. Review lagi ne?.

**Ria** : *speechless. Emm saya mulai dari mana yah? Hampir semua udah kejawab. Jadi saya jawab sebagian ajah yahhhh. Soal kenapa Ming udah ngasih tau eunhyuk, mungkin kejawab next chap. (belum kepikiran jawab apa. Kkk~) . Aniyo, kyu salah dialog itu pure kok. Pure ulah saya. Hahaha. Dan Siwon, kayaknya saya buat ngga tau deh tentang Kyu – Bum (lumayan buat namabha konflik *plak). Okeh ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih. Review lagi ne?.

**zaAra evilkyu** : iya, dulu Kyu suka Bum. Sekarang? Masih. Tapi dikit kok. Okeh ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih. Review lagi ne?.


	5. Chapter 5

**OUR BEHIND**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**For Tomorrow – Sungmin**

**.**

.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Masih menatap Kyuhyun dan anak kecil itu dari tempat duduknya. Batinnya tertawa keras, menertawai keterkejutannya tadi.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Sungmin. Dasar bodoh". Batin Sungmin tertawa.

Yeoja itu berpamit pada Donghae, hendak menemui Heechul yang baru saja datang. Sebelum Sungmin benar benar pergi, pukulan kecil bersarang di kepala namja itu saat menggodanya, menakutinya jikalau mungkin Kyuhyun sudah memiliki anak dari yeoja lain.

"Sakit Min. aku hanya bercanda".

.

.

.

"Yoogeun-ah~~~".

Namja berpostur tinggi dengan mata yang bulat berlari menghampiri namja kecil yang tengah memeluk kaki Kyuhyun, di ikuti tiga namja tampan dibelakangnya, dan jangan lupakan dua kameramen yang selalu mengikuti mereka.

Tanpa persetujuan anak bernama Yoogeun itu, Choi Minho, member boy band Shinee ini langsung saja menggendongnya. Sementara tiga namja yang tak lain adalah Key, Jonghyun, dan Onew tertawa geli melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang masih nampak kebingungan.

"Oh! Jeosunghamnida Hanggeng Sunbae-nim". Ucap Key. Namja cantik itu membungkuk hormat pada Hanggeng yang duduk dikejauhan, masih diliputi kebingungan sama seperti yang lain.

"Anak kalian?". Tanya Hanggeng penasaran.

"Ne Sunbae-nim". Minho yang menjawab. "Kami sedang mengikuti Hello Baby".

Semua mengangguk paham, variety show KBS chanel itu sudah familiar di telinga mereka. Tak sedikit yang tertawa mengingat ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun tadi. Begitu menggelikan.

"Aaa, Selamat". Hanggeng tersenyum. "Tapi kapan kalian menikah?". Tanya Hanggeng yang disambut tawa geli. Sutradara itu melambai dan tersenyum pada Yoogeun lalu berpamit beristiahat sejenak. Sebelumnya ia menghampiri Heechul yang baru saja datang mengunjunginya, tak lupa ia mandaratkan ciuman ringan dibibir istrinya itu.

"Ya! Aish… aku sangat terkejut tiba tiba di peluk dan dipanggil appa seperti tadi". Keluh Kyuhyun, dan lagi lagi membuat semua tertawa. "Wajah oppa terlihat seperti orang bodoh ". Ejek Taemin yang langsung dihadiahi sentilan di dahinya. Ia dan Victoria yang memang sangat menyukai anak kecil cepat cepat berebut perhatian Yoogeun yang masih dalam gendongan Minho.

"Aku dan Onew hyung menyuruh Yoogeun untuk memeluk dan memanggil mu 'appa' hyung. Ku pikir dia tak akan melakukannya. Kami juga sangat terkejut". Jonghyun terkekeh geli.

Kyuhyun bedecak dan memukul lengan Jonghyun. "Aish, kau ini". Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, mengulurkan kudua tangannya pada Yoogeun. "Siapa namanya?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yoogeun, Jung Yoogeun". Jawab Minho.

"Yoogeun-ah~, ayo ikut Hyung".

Yoogeun melengos. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Minho. "Jha, ikut appa, bukankah kau tadi memanggilku appa?". Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi namun nihil.

"Hanya kami appanya hyung. Kau bukan". Sindir Minho membuat Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

"Oppa, dia tak mau dengan mu". Taemin mencoba lebih dekat, mengoyang-goyangkan lengan Yoogeun. "Yoogeun-ah, jha ikut noona".

"Aniyo, dengan noona saja. Yoogeun-ah ingin bermain bola?". Rayu Victoria tak mau kalah. Semakin bingung, namja mungil dengan balutan jaket biru itu makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Minho.

.

.

.

Terang terangan dua orang itu merekam gerak gerik beberapa orang yang berada diruangan istirahat dengan kamera ditangan mereka. Masih kegiatan recording variety show Hello Baby, Shinee dan yang lainnya pun duduk bersama, dan lagi lagi saling merebut perhatian Yoogeun.

Beruntung untuk Taemin karena anak dari kelima ayah itu bersedia duduk dipangkuannya. Walau Minho masih harus tetap disisi Yoogeun, namun itu cukup berhasil membuat yang lain mendesah iri.

"Kenapa kalian bisa kemari?". Tanya Donghae. Ia memasukan potongan kue keju kemulutnya, pemberian dari Heechul sebagai cemilan siang hari.

"Yoogeun yang meminta hyung". Key menjawab.

"oh Jinjjayo? aku harus mempercayainya?".

Key tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Memang bukan Yoogeun yang meminta, melainkan para ayah muda itu sudah merencanakan mengunjungi teman satu dorm mereka untuk meramaikan Hello Baby season 2 ini.

"Yoogeun-ah". Panggil Minho. "Appa". Minho menunjuk dirinya. "Eomma". Berganti menunjuk Taemin.

Mendadak suasana menjadi ramai akibat ucapan Minho. Aktris Lee itu bersemu merah. Semakin membuat yang lain semangat memojokannya. "Omo~ apa yang kau katakan Minho-ya". Victoria memukul lengan Minho.

Minho tertawa lepas. "Aniyo noona". Ia mengusap bekas pukulan yeoja cantik asal China itu.

"Ah Sungmin noona, Eunhyuk noona". Jonghyun setengah berteriak, salah satu kamera membidik Sungmin dengan Eunhyuk yang terlihat berjalan dikejauhan. Perlu diketahui, boy band yang diketuai Onew ini sudah sering melakukan kerja sama dengan dua yeoja itu, tak heran jika mereka sudah terlihat akrab. Karena merasa tak enak, dua dancer andalan Tan Hanggeng itu akhirnya mendekat pada mereka.

"Oh! Anyeong~". Sapa Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pada Yoogeun. Eunhyuk yang sangat antusias, memilih duduk di antara Taemin dan Minho. Tak sadarkah yeoja itu jika ada seseorang yang kini tengah menekuk wajahnya. "Ayo ikut noona". Ucap Eunhyuk tanpa basa basi.

Sungmin tersenyum. Duduk di dekat Jonghyun dan sesekali mengajak Yoogeun mengobrol, bisa ditebak jika namja mungil itu tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Yoogeun-ah~". Panggil Jonghyun. "Appa". Namja itu menirukan Minho menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Eomma". Lanjutnya menunjuk Sungmin.

"Mwo?". Kyuhyun tersentak tak percaya, melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Jonghyun.

"Waeyo hyung?". Tanya Jonghyun. Namja itu balas menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tak bisa!".

"Waeyo?".

"Kalian tak cocok, mana bisa kau menyebut dirimu 'appa', dan Sungmin 'eomma'".

Jonghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukankah kita terlihat sangat serasi?". Tanya Jonghyun bergelayut manja pada Sungmin. Yeoja itu hanya terkekeh geli menyikapi namja yang sudah seperti adiknya ini.

Kyuhyun menepis cepat tangan Jonghyun yang melingkar di lengan Sungmin. "Aish… kalian menggelikan!".

Jonghyun tak ambil pusing. Ia malah mengajak Sungmin untuk melakukan battle dance. Sebelumnya, lead vocal itu meminta Yoogeun untuk memperhatikan mereka, memberikan semangat dan tepuk tangan.

Kyuhyun tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak dari duduk mendekati kamera. Ia berdiri didepan benda hitam itu seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Andwe, andwe". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah di buat serius. Ia berpura pura kesal, tak mengijinkan kameramen itu mengambil gambar Sungmin dan Jonghyun. Go public eoh?

Semua tertawa geli melihatnya. Dan Jonghyun tetap kekeuh memperlihatkan gerakannya pada kamera, menyeret Kyuhyun agar menyingkir dari sana.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah melewati batas tengah malam. Namun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum berniat mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu membasuh tubuh dan mengenakan piamanya menarik koper berukuran sedang dan meletakannya diatas kasur, membuka lemari besar dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?". Tanya Kyuhyun. Namja itu baru saja menyelesaikan mandi nya, rambut coklat pekatnya masih tampak basah, handuk putihnya pun masih melilit di tubuh bawahnya.

Sungmin menoleh. "ah~ kau sudah selesai". Ia kembali memasukan pakaian pakaian itu kedalam koper. "Tentu saja aku membantu mu mengemas pakaian".

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang, persis di samping Sungmin, memperhatikan gerak gerik yeoja itu yang tek pernah membuatnya bosan. "Aku baru akan berangkat lusa, mengapa kau sudah mengemas pakaian ku? Kau sepertinya senang sekali jika aku pergi".

Seperti penjelasan diawal, film garapan namja Tan ini mengharuskan pengambilan gambar di negeri Bambu untuk beberapa part.

"Tentu saja". Sungmin menjawab. Menarik resleting koper itu setelah selesai mengemas semua keperluan Kyuhyun. "Tak ada yang menyandraku tiap malam".

Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya, ia menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya, memeluk perut yeoja itu dan bersandar di bahu yang tertutupi piama. "Aku harus bagaimana? Kau juga tak menolak".

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencubit tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia melingkar di perutnya. "Aku menolak kau juga tak akan peduli".

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Sibuk mengendus aroma Sungmin, menggesekan hidungnya di tengkuk yeoja itu seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Berterima kasihlah karena Sungmin mengikat rambutnya ke atas.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, bukan lagi hidung Kyuhyun yang menyentuh tengkuknya, namun sudah berganti dengan bibir tebal itu, memainkan lidah basahnya disana.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan Kyuhyun sudah bersarang di dadanya yang tertutup piama dan meremasnya lembut, entah sejak kapan telapak tangan itu sudah berada disana, yang Sungmin tahu, sentuhan namja itu selalu membuatnya melayang.

"Tunggu!'. Mendadak Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan Kyuhyun, menurunkan tangan itu dan berbalik menatapnya. "Kau ingin kita…". Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tahu apa yang dimaksud Sungmin. "Aniya, aku tahu kau lelah, aku tak akan memintanya malam ini".

Nafas lega terdengar dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, pipi putih Sungmin kini menjadi perhatiaannya dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Saranghae". Ya, namja itu kini lebih sering mengucapkan kata cinta pada Sungmin.

"Arraseo".

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar".

Sungmin mendengus geli. "Nado". Ucap Sungmin kemudian.

"Ahh itu lebih baik".

Sungmin beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Membuka lemari besar di mana terdapat banyak pakaian namja itu. Mengambil piama berwarna hijau muda lalu mengulurkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak kembali ke dorm?".

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menggerakan sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan Sungmin agar membantu mengancingkan piamanya. "Kenapa memberi ku piama jika kau bertanya seperti itu?".

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang di ikuti Kyuhyun disebelahnya. Mereka terdiam menatap langit langit kamar sebelum Sungmin kembali membuka suara.

"Kau ada jadwal besok?".

"Aniya, Hanggeng hyung meliburkan kami semua, dan Shindong hyung bilang aku tak ada jadwal". Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Ming".

"Hm?".

kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin, yeoja itu tetap memandang langit langit kamar. "Eunhyuk noona sudah lama mengetahui pernikahan kita bukan?".

Alis Sungmin menaut, balas menatap Kyuhyun dan memasang wajah bingungnya tanda tak mengerti. "Hm?".

"Ck". Bibir Kyuhyun mencebik kesal. "Kau sudah lama memberitahunya bukan?".

sungmin gugup, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti".

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin, memaksa yeoja itu agar tetap menatapnya. "Mengaku saja".

"Aniya".

"Ya~".

"Aku tak tau".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, dalam hitungan detik ia menggulingkan badannya kesamping, menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin dan memenjarakannya. Sungmin bergidik saat menangkap seringaian yang tercetak jelas diwajah namja itu. Siaga satu.

"Aku benar bukan?".

Masih dengan seringaiannya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Dan tentu saja yeoja itu menghindar, memberi jarak antara mereka.

Sungmin membuang wajahnya kesamping, menelan ludahnya kelu seraya melirik Kyuhyun dari sudut matanya. "Jadi aku memang benar?". Kyuhyun lebih mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Baiklah aku mengaku". Didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. "Kau puas!".

Kyuhyun kembali menyamping. "Kau harus dihukum Ming".

Mata Sungmin membulat, menatap suaminya tak percaya. "Ya! Kenapa aku harus dihukum. Kau juga menceritakannya pada Donghae bukan? jadi kita impas".

Kyuhyun gemas. Ia mengecup bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut sebal. Ah~ beginilah jika yeoja itu sedang merajuk, pesonanya begitu membunuh Kyuhyun.

"Tak peduli, kau harus dihukum Ming, satu ronde kurasa cukup".

Apa yang barusan Kyuhyun katakan? Satu ronde?. "Tak mau! Aku terpaksa menceritakanyan pada Eunhyuk. Aku selalu merasa bingung ingin bercerita kepada siapa jika hatiku tampak lelah, aku hanya butuh teman berbagi". Ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap lekat Sungmin, seperti ada seseorang yang manamparnya mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. Tampak lelah? Sebegitu melelahkankah mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun?.

"Mianhae". Lirih Kyuhyun, tangannya terangkat mengusap sayang pipi mulus Sungmin. Mendaratkan ciuman singkat dibibir pink itu. "Jeongmal mianhae".

Sungmin tersenyum, balas mengusap sayang pipi Kyuhyun. Merapikan rambut setengah kering namjanya. "Gwenchana, aku tak apa".

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membuang jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Sungmin. Tahu maksud namja Cho itu, Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangat bibir Kyuhyun yang mengusap lembut bibirnya. Tak lama mereka berciuman, memilih menatap kembali langit kamar mereka dengan wajah bersemu.

"Besok aku akan menginap dirumah eomma". Sungmin kembali berucap.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat. "Wae? Lusa aku pergi, seharusnya kita tidur bersama sebelum aku berangkat Ming". Ia berbalik menyamping menghadap Sungmin -lagi, menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa maksudmu tidur bersama huh?". Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Tentu saja memberimu nafkah batin, membiarkanmu menikmati tubuhku agar kau tak terlalu merindukanku nanti".

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Sepertinya kata kata itu lebih tepat untuk namja disebelahnya. "Cih, alasan apa itu". Ia membenarkan selimutnya. "Aku tak mau tahu, jika kau ingin tidur bersamaku besok, ikutlah dengan ku menginap di rumah eomma".

"Tak mau".

"Terserah kau".

"Ya~ Ming".

"Aku mengantuk".

"Ya~~~".

.

.

.

.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Sungmin memutar kedua manik kembarnya. Bosan sedari tadi mendengar gerutuan namja yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Pagi pagi sekali Yeoja bermata kelinci itu membangunkan Kyuhyun. Bukan untuk menyuruhnya mandi atau sarapan seperti biasanya, melainkan berpamitan mengunjungi, ah bukan. menginap di rumah mertuanya hari ini.

Kyuhyun berteriak tak percaya. Oh ayolah~ jarum jam belum sepenuhnya bertengger di angka 6. Dan istrinya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri diapartemen mereka, bahkan tanpa sepiring sarapan untuknya.

"Diam Cho! Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jika kau tak mau, lebih baik aku sendiri". Sindir Sungmin. Ia membuka pintu gerbang rumah dengan taman yang tertata rapih. Terdapat beberapa bunga menghias taman itu dan kolam kecil di pojoknya.

"Meninggalkan ku sediri. Tak mau!".

"Tak usah berlebihan".

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, masih menekuk wajahnya kesal. Mereka kini sudah berdiri persis di depan pintu. Tak lama pintu bercat putih itu terbuka setelah Sungmin menekan tombol bel, menampakan sosok yeoja cantik yang tak asing lagi bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Oh! Sungmin-ah". Kibum berteriak senang. Berhambur memeluk Sungmin erat. Kibum melepas pelukannya, menengok pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri dibelakang Sungmin. "Kyuhyunie, kau datang?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku. Ucapan kakak perempuannya itu lebih terkesan tengah menggodanya.

"Apa kami terlalu pagi?". Kekeh Sungmin.

"Aniyo. Masuklah, aku dan eomma sedang menyiapkan sarapan". Kibum menarik pergelangan Sungmin, membimbing yeoja itu melangkah masuk. "Ikutlah sarapan dengan kami".

Berbeda dengan tadi. Kali ini Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara, hanya mengikuti Sungmin dan Kibum dari belakang. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya di tiap sudut rumah itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia sangat merindukan dimana tempatnya dibesarkan penuh kasih sayang orang tuanya.

Rumah ini tak akan dibiarkan kosong, dan Tuan Choi mengikuti kemauan ibu Kyuhyun yang ingin tetap tinggal di rumah peninggalan mendiang suaminya.

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum tipisnya saat manik matanya menangkap foto dalam bingkai yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu. Foto keluarga Cho.

Disana tampak Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku SMP, didampingin nyonya dan tuan Cho di sisi kanan kirinya.

Senyum Kyuhyun makin mengembang mendapati foto dirinya, Kibum, Sungmin dan Donghae. Saat itu hari natal. Mereka mengabadikan moment persahabatan itu di halaman rumah Sungmin yang tetutup salju. ia tersenyum geli mengingat betapa konyol dirinya. Tak disangka jika sedari dulu ia memang mencintai Sungmin, terbukti saat posesiv nya namja itu tak membolehkan Donghae merangkul tubuh Sungmin walau hanya sekedar untuk berfoto.

Pandangannya kembali mengedar. Kini foto pernikahan ibunya dengan tuan Choi lah yang menjadi objeknya, ibu tercintanya itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum getir melihat foto lain yang tergantung disana, terdapat tulisan kecil ditepi bawah foto itu. Siwon & Kibum.

"Oh! Kyu".

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya. Berbalut kemeja biru tua, Siwon menuruni tiap anak tangga rumah itu, dari yang Kyuhyun dengar, namja itu memang ada jadwal pemotretan majalah untuk hari ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kembali menatap foto pernikahan Kibum dan Siwon sampai salah satu objek foto itu berdiri disampingnya.

"Noona mu sangat cantik bukan?". Tanya Siwon, ikut menatap foto dirinya dengan sang istri.

"Ya, noona ku" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Dan kau sangat beruntung". lanjutnya tanpa menatap Siwon.

"Maaf".

"Untuk?".

"Jika kau mengira aku merebut eomma, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya sangat menyayanginya…". Siwon menarik nafas panjang, mereka saling mengobrol tanpa bertemu pandang. "Eomma ku meninggal saat usiaku 9 tahun, aku benar benar merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu".

Kyuhyun tau jika tuan muda Choi itu di tinggalkan oleh ibunya sedari kecil dan tak lama merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Beruntung untuk Kyuhyun sampai di usia 17 tahun ia masih merasakan kasih sayang keluarga yang utuh, sampai akhirnya sang ayah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. Bukan itu permasalahannya. Apa yang diucapkan Siwon bukanlah faktor yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun bersikap dingin padanya, bukan itu.

"Ya. kau memang merebut eomma dari ku". Jawab Kyuhyun setengah tertawa. "Tapi tak masalah. Bukankah kita adalah kakak beradik?".

Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Tersenyum manis padanya. "Aku sangat senang memiliki Dongsaeng sepertimu".

Namja yang pernah mendapat peran sebagai detective muda di sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh Lee Hongki ini ikut tersenyum, membalas tepukan pada tangan Siwon yang masih bersarang dipundaknya.

"Aku juga…". Jeda Kyuhyun. "… Hyung". Siwon tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"Tapi karena kau sudah merebut eomma dariku? Bagaimana jika aku yang merebut Kibum darimu nanti?".

Siwon terdiam, masih mencoba mencerna tiap kalimat Kyuhyun. Kibum? Ini kali pertamanya namja itu mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil istrinya tanpa embel-embel 'noona'. Dan lihatlah~ wajah putih pucat itu sangat serius, seperti tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun disana.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Aku akan merebut Kibum dari mu hyung, atau tepatnya aku akan mengambil milikku kembali". Siwon makin terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras dan memandang Kyuhyun aneh.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Terbahak sambil memegang perutnya menahan geli. Hey! Apa seorang Choi Siwon melupakan keahlian Kyuhyun sebagai aktor hebat.

"Ah… aku hanya bercanda hyung". Kyuhyun makin tetawa. "oh Tuhan lihatlah wajahmu, seperti orang bodoh saja".

Siwon tersenyum bodoh menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. "Dasar!".

"Untuk apa kau kemari!".

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa, ia berdecih mendengar kalimat tegas itu, ia sudah menebak akan seperti ini lah jika ia kembali. Yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibunya akan bersikap angkuh padanya.

Anak dan ibu itu saling bertatapan dalam jauh. Kyuhyun menampakan cengiran tak berdosanya, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada sang ibu.

"Cih, jangan bersikap sok manis seperti itu, kau terlihat menjijikan".

Jika orang mengira lidah seorang Cho Kyuhyun tajam. Tapi menurut namja itu, lidah ibunya lah yang sangat tajam.

"Eomma, lawan bicara eomma itu artis terkenal". Suara Kibum terdengar. Yeoja itu sudah menyelesaikan masakannya lebih cepat karena bantuan Sungmin.

"Artis yang lupa dengan rumah dan keluarganya". Balas wanita yang kini menyandang sebagai nyonya besar Choi.

Sungmin terkekeh. Kedua tangannya melingkar di perut gendut ibu mertuanya, menyandarkan dagunya di pundak wanita yang sangat ia hormati setelah kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama menghadap Tuhan. "Eomma, dia itu suamiku". Sungmin tahu ibu Kyuhyun sangat bahagia saat ini. Letupan bahagia itu dapat Sungmin rasakan jelas. Dan tentu saja wanita itu tak serius memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ada jagoan appa". Tuan Choi baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, ikut bergabung dan berdiri disisi Kibum, merangkul sayang menantu yang juga anak tirinya itu.

"Hay Choi appa". Sahut Kyuhyun ramah.

"Ah~ aku heran mengapa kau mau menikah dengannya". Nyonya Choi menoleh menatap wajah Sungmin dari samping. "Jika kau menceraikannya, eomma akan mencarikan pria yang lebih tampan dari bocah itu Min". tatapan itu beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja Min, teman teman Siwonie semuanya tampan".

"Ya! Eomma~". Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak terima dipojokan oleh ibunya seperi itu. "Semua teman Siwon itu ahjussi berumur, dan aku jauh lebih tampan dari mereka".

"Ya! Sopan sekali kau memanggil suamiku seperti itu, panggil dia 'hyung'". Tegur Kibum.

"Wae? Tak masalah bukan?". kyuhyun menatap Siwon, berharap namja itu akan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Siwon mendekap dua tangannya. "Siapa bilang tak masalah?". jawabnya balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Menyebalkan sekali". Ia berjalan menghampiri ibunya. Sungmin sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada wanita itu, berganti dengan pelukan Kyuhyun, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini ia tutupi.

"Bogoshipo".

.

.

.

Rumah itu tampak lengang. Setelah selesai menikmati makan pagi, Siwon bergegas pergi menuju studio pemotertan. Begitu juga dengan Kibum, yeoja itu ada janji dengan pelangganya yang hendak memesan rancangan baju pengantin. Dan Tuan Choi, tentu saja lelaki tua itu menjalankan perannya sebagai Presdir di perusahaan miliknya.

Nyonya Choi yang memang kesehariannya dirumah, memilih untuk merawat bunga bunganya yang tertanam di halaman belakang. Sungmin sempat menawarkan untuk membantunya, namun mertua tercintanya itu menolak.

"Bocah tengik itu sudah memintaku agar menolaknya Min". seperti itulah jawaban yang Sungmin terima.

"Ming~".

"Apa?".

"Kau marah padaku?".

"Menurutmu?".

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kelu, tatapan Sungmin padanya sangat dingin. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Sungmin mendekap kedua tangannya, menampakan wajah kesalnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa melarangku membantu eomma hah?". Tanya Sungmin geram.

"Aku tak melarangmu". Kyuhyun menjawab cuek, makin membuat Sungmin kesal.

Decihan terdengar dari Sungmin. Yeoja itu menjewer telinga Kyuhyun keras. "Kau fikir aku tak tau".

"Aw! Sakit Ming". Kyuhyun mengusap telinganya yang memerah akibat tarikan keras Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menelan ludahnya kelu, kali ini bukan karena tatapan dingin Sungmin. Oh~ lihatlah, yeoja penyuka warna pink itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat imut dan sangat menggoda Kyuhyun untuk melumat bibir pink itu.

"Ya~ kau mau apa?". Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun, namja itu seakan tuli, terus mendekat sampai Sungmin terbaring di sofa panjang ruang tamu dimana mereka bersantai sekarang.

"Kyu kau mau appptth..". tanpa aba-aba, langsung saja Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin, memejamkan matanya menikmati lembut benda kenyal basah itu.

Mata Sungmin membulat, serangan Kyuhyun begitu cepat. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin tak meresponnya, dengan nakal lidah itu memaksa masuk menerobos rongga hangat yeoja itu.

Sungmin yang mulai terbawa suasana kini perlahan mulai memejamkan mata, dan membalas cumbuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, dalam, dan bergairah. Baiklah bibir Kyuhyun sangatlah liar bergerak di atas bibir Sungmin, terbukti dari nafas Sungmin yang terngah-ngah setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Cukup dengan bibir, tangan Kyuhyun menjelajah di dada Sungmin. Meremas payudara itu gemas.

"Ohhh Kyuhhh~". Sungmin mendesah, makin menaikan gairah seorang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, makin keras meremas benda kesayangannya itu.

"Enghh Kyuuhh ohhh". Sungmin mendesah hebat. Sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat.

"Jangaan mendesah terlalu keras Ming, nanti eomma bisa mendengar". Senyum miring Kyuhyun makin mengembang, menggoda Sungmin sangatlah menyenangkan, ia pun meremasnya lebih keras, bahkan memelintir nipple yang tampak menegang itu.

"Kau yang Eunghhh membuatku mendesah akhhh sakit Kyuuuuhhh~".

Kyuhyun tertawa puas. "Nikmat bukan?".

Sungmin berdecak sebal. Ia memanfaatkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa, sekuat tenaga membalikan tubuhnya hingga jatuh di lantai yang tertutup karpet, hingga berganti dirinya lah yang menindih tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menampakan seringaiannya yang tak cocok di wajah manis itu. Menatap remeh wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin bermain main dengan ku hm?".

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap takut. "Ya~ jangan menyeringai seperti itu Ming".

"Wae?".

"itu tak pantas unt.. ohh Minggghhh".

Kyuhyun berteriak nikmat. Tangan Sungmin tiba tiba meremas junior Kyuhyun. Memijatnya dalam tempo cepat.

"Ohh.. kau nakal Minghhh akkhh mingghhh".

"Jangan terlalu keras sayaaang, nanti eomma bisa mendengar". Sungminmenirukan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum puas melihat wajah pasrah suaminya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya lagi, tak mau membiarkan Sungmin memimpin permainan kali ini. Walau tangan Sungmin masih bersarang di 'junior' nya, sebisa mungkin ia menahan desahannya.

"Nakal eoh?".

Oh~ baiklah, Seringannya Kyuhyun saat ini lebih mengerikan dari apapun untuk Sungmin. Gerakan tangan Sungmin berhenti. Wajahnya mendadak memerah.

"K-kau mau apa Kyu?". Tanya Sungmin takut. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing kemeja santai yang Sungmin kenakan.

"Hanggeng hyung bilang, bercinta di ruang tamu itu tak buruk Ming".

"M-mwo? Kau bercanda bukan? ini di rumah eomma Kyu".

"Memangnya kenapa? Jika sudah berurusan dengan tanaman bodoh itu, eomma terkadang melupakan segalanya Ming, kau tenang saja".

Kemeja Sungmin kini terbebas dari semua kancing yang mengait di bagian depanya, memperlihatkan perut datar dan bra hitam yang menutupi payudaranya.

"Ya~, eungh.. ". Sungmin mendesah, lagi lagi Kyuhyun meremasnya tanpa aba-aba. Tangan Kyuhyun makin gencar mengerjai bagian atas Sungmin.

"Ohh Kyuuuhh eughhhh~". sebelah tangan Kyuhyun berpindah menyelinap kedalam celana yang Sungmin kenakan. Mengusap daerah private yeojanya dan menggoda benda lembab itu. Sedangkan mulut Kyuhyun menggantikan tangannya untuk memanjakan dada Sungmin, menjilat pinggiran payudara yang sudah tak tertutupi itu lalu menghisap nipple yang makin menegang. Berulang-ulang Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"Kyuhh~, bawa aku ke ohhh kam… arggghh".

"Sudah tak sabar eoh?". Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menduakan aktivitas kesukaannya. Menggoda sweet hole Sungmin.

"eunghhh Kyuuhh hmmmtt jangan menggodakuuhhh".

Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan permintaan Sungmin. Menurunkan tubuhnya agar lebih menempel dengan tubuh Sungmin. Menggesekan dadanya dengan payudara Sungmin yang sudah tak tertutup bra hitam hadiah dari Kyuhyun. Bosan dengan benda kenyal itu, bibir Kyuhyun berpindah keleher Sungmin. Mengecup kuat dan menggigitnya, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan Cho Kyuhyun di sana. Tak cukup satu, mulut Kyuhyun begeser, hendak membuat tanda lagi di sisi lain leher mulus nan menggoda itu.

Sungmin tak mampu menutupi rasa nikmatnya, ia melampiaskannya dengan cara meremas bagian belakang rambut Kyuhyun. Menekan bagian kepala belakang itu agar suaminya lebih dalam mencumbunya.

"YA! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!".

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Anyeong haseyo~

Saya kembali. Kkk~

Masih ada yang tanya itu anak siapa? OK, itu anak saya dengan Donghae. Hahaha *ditendang

Aneh kah? Jujur ngga pede sama chapter ini. Ngga tau kenapa rasanya aneh aja.

Mendadak takut ada bahasa intelek(?) yang nyelip. Jadi saya agak galausisasi(?) mau nge updatenya. /pingsan/

Tapi kalo emang ada, saya tolong dikasih tau ya…

Ahh~ terimakasih atas review nya. Terimakasih banyak.

Dan terimakasih juga buat yang udah mau mampir baca. Terima kasih banyak –lagi.

Jangan lupa Review lagi yah…

Special banana milk buat kamu kamu kamu semua yang review….

Saranghae. maaf juga kalo ada salah tulis nama ^^

**Big Thanks to :**

miss key : heldamagnae : ipechhpumkins : beMINe : Ria : ISungyi : Zen Liu : zi'Pumpkins : NurLarasati13 : abilhikmah : Lee'90 : imAlfera : babycho137 : pinzame : cho min cho : KimRyeona19 : cloudswan : Minhyunni1318 : cuttianisa : Airi Tanaka : PaboGirl : Lee Sanghyun : Miyoori 29 : chaWoon : sunrise137 : Luvori19 : hyuknie : I was a Dreamer : dzdubunny : dirakyu


	6. Chapter 6

**OUR BEHIND**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**Mirror – Super Junior**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya ada apa?".

Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya, menyerukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menghinggapi pikirannya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ibu, adik, dan adik iparnya terus saja saling diam. Hanya sapaan selamat datang yang Kibum dapat sejak pulang dari butiknya sore tadi.

Makan malam kali ini tanpa ada Siwon dan tuan Choi. Lelaki berbeda usia itu sedang ada urusan yang tak bisa di tunda bahkan diwakilkan. Kibum mulai merasa jengah, ia meletakan sumpitnya, menegak air minumnya lalu menatap sang ibu penuh tanya.

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka Kibum-ah". Jawab nyonya Choi enteng. Ia kembali menyuapkan potongan daging panggang kemulutnya.

Kibum berganti menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin penuh tanya. Menggerakan sedikit kepalanya, agar salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

"Apa?". Tanya Kyuhyun berpura-pura tak mengerti. Sungmin hanya menunduk, melanjutkan makannya yang sama sekali tak berselera.

"Kenapa malah bertanya padaku?". Jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengehal nafas panjang seraya meletakan sumpitnya. "Ini salah paham, aku dan Sungmin hanya…".

"Hanya bercinta di ruang tamu". Potong nyonya Choi cepat tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Masih menikmati makannya.

Mata Kibum terbelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga tak percaya, atau mungkin karena takjub. "Mwo?".

"Aish… noona jangan berfikir yang macam-macam dulu". Kyuhyun mengibas kedua tangannya "tak separah yang noona bayangkan". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Tak parah? Aigo, yang seperti itu kau bilang tak parah?". Nyonya Choi menyahut, menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Kalian melakukannya diruang tamu".

"Eomma, kami hanya… aishh~ bagaimana aku menjelaskannya". Kyuhyun berujar frustasi. Mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Maaf". Lirih Sungmin. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Memasang wajah bersalah pada Kibum dan nyonya Choi. "Kami tak ingat jika bukan sedang di apartemen kami". Wajah Sungmin memerah menahan malu. Ia berjanji setelah ini tak akan ada jatah untuk suaminya selama satu minggu, jika perlu satu bulan. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang harus dihukum bukan?.

Kibum menahan tawanya mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Astaga kalian ini, aku yakin jika di apartemen, kalian melakukannya dimana mana". Ia memincingkan matanya. "Dikamar, ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar mandi, aku benar bukan?".

oh sungguh~, wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna sekarang.

"Ya~ Kibum-ah~, kami tak seperti itu?". Sanggah Sungmin.

"Aish noona, berhenti memojokan kami".

"Siapa yang memojokan kalian?".

"Sudahlah". Nyonya Choi menegur. "Min, Choi appa sepertinya tak pulang malam ini, kau tidur dengan eomma, bagaimana?". Tanya nyonya Choi.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya cepat. "Ya eomma, aku mau".

"Ya~ aku tidur dengan siapa?". Kyuhyun merengek, tak percaya dengan ucapan ibunya barusan. Jika Sungmin tak tidur dengannya malam ini, bisa gagal rencana untuk mendengar desahan sexy Sungmin. Dan oh ayolah~ besok pagi iya harus pergi ke China selama satu minggu.

"Tentu saja kau tidur sendiri". Lagi-lagi nyonya Choi menjawab cuek. Kibum tak mampu menahan tawanya. Iya terbahak keras sampai mendapat tepukan teguran dari sang ibu.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ya~ eomma, kenapa harus seperti itu. Kibum noona bisa menemani eomma bukan?".

"Itu hukuman untuk kalian berdua".

Kibum menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun. Wajahnya seakan berucap -selamat-Cho-.

Sungmin tersenyum puas. Setidaknya ibu mertuanya sudah meloloskannya dari srigala buas. Namun disisi lain, yeoja itu juga merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma~".

"Diamlah Kyu".

.

.

.

"Ehmmmm".

Desahan pertama yang Kyuhyun dengar, walau lirih namja itu terlihat puas. Lidahnya terus mengintimidasi bagian dalam mulut Sungmin. Menggelitik langit langit mulut Sungminnya dan mengabsen tiap deretan gigi rapih itu.

Dengan beralasan membantu Sungmin mencuci piring, namja tampan itu mencuri kesempatan melumat bibir Sungmin setelah piring terakhir terbilas. Tak bercinta, bercumbu pun jadi.

"Hmmmpt".

Kyuhyun makin tersenyum ditengah lumatannya. Desahan Sungmin sangat merdu ditelinganya. Kyuhyun makin liar melumat bibir Sungmin. Menghisap kuat, berubah menjilat bibir atas dan bawah dengan lembut. Berganti menggigit kecil lalu mengulum bibir bawahnya.

Tak membiarkan tangannya menganggur. Kyuhyun menyingkap sedikit kaos yang sungmin kenakan. Mengusap lembut pinggang yeoja itu. Sungmin pasrah namun menikmati. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sudah mengalung di leher Kyuhyun, semakin menekan tengkuk namja itu agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Sangat lama mereka berciuman. Berhenti, berciuman lagi, berhenti, berciuman lagi. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin memukul kecil dada Kyuhyun, meminta namja itu agar berhenti menciumnya. Tahu akan maksud Sungmin. Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Nafas mereka saling bertautan, meraup rakus oksigen yang mendadak terasa sangat sedikit.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya, menatap wajah Sungmin yang terngah-ngah sangatlah menyenangkan, terlihat sangat sexy. Ibu jarinya terulur mengusap bibir basah Sungmin, dan mengecupnya lagi sekilas.

"Sudah Kyu". Ucap Sungmin seraya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah didada bidang itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa, balas memeluk Sungmin. "Arraseo".

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua sosok yeoja berbeda usia tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan sedari tadi. "Kau lihat Kibum-ah, mereka sangat mengerikan". Nyonya Choi menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergidik kemudian.

"Aigoo, sungguh pasangan yang tak tau tempat".

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di punggung sofa. Merebahkan kepalanya menatap langit langit ruang tamu, tempat dimana ia hampir menelanjangi Sungmin siang tadi.

Ini belum terlalu malam. Jarum jam masih bertengger diangka 9, namun ibu tercintanya sudah memenjarakan Sungmin di kamar wanita itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang sengaja Ia letakan diatas meja. Mencari kontak bertuliskan 'Donghae Hyung' dan menekan tombol hijau disana. Kyuhyun bersenandung lirih sebelum suara yeoja menjawab telponnya.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut, menatap lagi layar ponselnya, hanya mengecek jika ia tak salah menghubungi orang. Dan tentu saja, nama Donghae tertera jelas.

"Noona, kenapa kau yang menjawab telpon ku? Kau sedang bersama Donghae hyung? Dimana ikan itu ? kalian sedang berkencan?". tanya Kyuhyun berurutan.

"Ya Tuhan, kau bertanya atau mengintrogasiku hah?". Eunhyuk, pemilik suara itu terdengar kesal. "Donghae sedang ke toilet, jadi aku yang mengangkatnya. Dan kami tidak sedang berkencan. Hanya menemaninya membeli perlengkapan selama dia di China nanti". Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun berdecih, membaringkan tubuhnya berbantalkan lengan sofa. "Kau tak sopan noona mengangkat telpon seseorang". Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Tubuh jangkuknya tak muat di sofa bermuatan empat orang itu.

"Dia yang menyuruhku bodoh!". Umpat Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Aku tak pernah dibolehkan memegang ponselnya, kenapa noona diperbolehkan?". Terdengar samar suara Donghae di ujung sana, sepertinya namja itu sudah kembali dari toilet. "Apa itu Donghae hyung?".

"Ya. Kau ingin bicara dengannya?".

"Tak usah noona, sampaikan salamku saja untuknya".

Masih bisa Kyuhyun dengar celaan dari Eunhyuk sebelum ia benar benar memutuskan panggilannya. "Dasar aneh!". Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar umpatan yeoja aktif itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, perlahan matanya terpejam, mencoba mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya. Tak lama, nafas Kyuhyun terdengar teratur, pertanda jika ia sudah tertidur pulas.

**-flashback-**

"Ming, bagaimana? Bagus tidak?". Namja dengan balutan kaos hitam berkerah V itu menunjukan cincin yang baru saja ia ambil dari saku celananya. Sebut saja ia Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang tak bukan adalah artis pendatang baru itu membenarkan letak topi dan maskernya, tak lucu jika para penggemarnya mengerubunginya yang sedang menikmati jajanan tradisional dekat sekolah tingkat menengahnya dulu.

"Whoaa, cantik. Biar kulihat". Cepat cepat Kyuhyun menyembunyikan cincin itu sebelum yeoja manis bernama Sungmin merebutnya. "Pelit sekali, aku hanya melihat!".

Kyuhyun menggeleng, memasukan cincin itu kesaku celananya kembali. "Tak boleh, kau kan ceroboh, bisa-bisa kau menghilangkannya nanti".

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas, menelan bulat bulat potongan Sundae yang dibelinya. "Aku tak seburuk itu". Ucap Sungmin disela kunyahannya. "Memangnya untuk siapa cincin itu?".

"Huh?". Kyuhyun menelan tubboki dalam mulutnya. "Aku ingin melamar Kibum noona".

Sukses Sungmin terbatuk. Ia memukul dadanya berkali kali, menghilangkan rasa perih sekaligus sesak disana. Sungmin terdiam, dadanya terasa sakit. Bukan karena tersedak, melainkan karena ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Jinjjayo?". Tanya Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun kembali menyuap tubboki dan menelannya. "Tentu saja".

Sungmin menunduk, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap Kyuhyun kembali. "Semoga berhasil Kyu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mencium pipi putih Sungmin cepat. "Gomawo Ming".

.

.

"Ya! Kau bodoh atau apa? Dia itu noonamu". Nyonya Choi meninggikan suaranya. Ia meletakan kasar pisau yang sadari tadi dipakainya untuk mengupas apel.

"Tidak eomma, kami tak punya ikatan darah bukan? jadi aku boleh menikahi Kibum noona".

Nyonya Choi membuka kulkas, mengambil botol berisi air dan menuangnya dalam gelas . "Kau mencintainya?". Tanya nyonya Choi setelah meneguk minumanya. "Lalu bagaimana Sungmin?".

Alis Kyuhyun menaut, menatap bingung ibunya. "Sungmin?".

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?".

Kyuhyun mengambil potongan apel di piring saji depannya. "Ayolah eomma~ kami hanya berteman. Dan aku hanya mencintai Kibum noona".

"Itu hanya obsesi, bukan cinta bodoh! Noona mu itu mencintai orang lain".

"Tidak!". Sanggah Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kau benar tak mencintai Sungmin?". Nyonya Choi kembali memastikan.

"Tidak eomma".

Wanita yang hari ini memakai dress santai bercorak bunga itu mengangguk, mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi meja makan, berhadapan dengan putra tampannya. "baiklah, eomma akan meminta Donghae untuk menikahinya".

Mata Kyuhyun melotot lebar. "Ya! Jangan!".

"Apa eomma salah?". Tanya nyonya Choi enteng – lagi.

Kyuhyun berdecak, merapikan tatanan rambutnya sebelum menjawab. "Jangan dengan Donghae hyung, biar aku saja yang mencarikan suami untuknya, aku tau mana namja yang pas untuk Sungmin.".

"Baiklah". Nyonya Choi memberi jeda. "Jadi kapan kau akan melamar kakak angkat mu itu". Lanjut nyonya Choi penuh penekanan, membuat putra tampannya berdecih tak suka.

"Secepatnya, Jika perlu malam ini juga". Jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

Nyonya Choi tersenyum remeh, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Eomma hanya memperingatkan saja, jika noonamu itu sudah memiliki kekasih Kyu".

.

.

.

Tak banyak aktifitas yang Kyuhyun lakukan hari ini. Setelah selesai melakukan recording Strong heart sebagai bintang tamu, aktor yang kerap digosipkan dengan Victoria ini memilih menghabiskan waktunya dirumah, menunggu sang kakak pulang.

Kyuhyun melihat lagi kotak merah kecil yang dipeganggnya. Harusnya benda itu sudah Kyuhyun berikan pada Kibum kemarin. Namun yeoja manis itu tak pulang karena harus keluar kota, urusan kerja mungkin.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, dua hari ini Sungmin tak ada kabar. Tak satu pun Sungmin membalas pesannya, bahkan yeoja itu selalu mengabaikan telponnya. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat kehilangan Sungmin sekarang.

"Apa kau menghindariku karena aku akan melamar Kibum noona?". Kyuhyun bermonolog lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar, ia mengambil remot TV, mencari tontonan yang membantunya membunuh rasa bosan. kyuhyun menengok jam ditangannya. Setengah lima sore, pantas jika hampir semua chanel di layar persegi itu menayangkan tontonan para yeoja. Gossip.

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya, mengemat baik baik siapa artis yang sedang di wawancarai oleh gerombolan yang sering membuat Kyuhyun jengah.

Aktor tinggi dengan senyum khas berlesung itu tak lain adalah Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun terdiam ketika manik matanya menangkap gambar siluet Kibum disebelah Siwon, yeoja itu tampak menjadi incaran para wartawan.

**Ya, dia kekasih ku, Cho Kibum. **Suara Siwon terdengar. **Belum lama**. Bisa ditebak jika pertanyaan itu tentang berapa lama mereka sudah berhubungan. **Doakan saja, agar secepatnya kami menikah. **Raut wajah Kibum bersemu saat Siwon menjawab lagi pertanyaan dari salah satu wartawan.

**Ya, dia kakak dari Kyuhyun.**

** Belum. Kami belum bertunangan itu hanya gossip. **Kini Kibum yang menjawab, ia tertawa mendengar pertanyaan jika dirinya dan Siwon telah bertunangan.

"Anyeonghaseyo". Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menoleh pada dua sosok yang baru saja melangkah masuk kerumah. Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras mengingat kembali tayangan yang baru saja ditontonnya. Selama ini anak dari ayah tirinya itu tak pernah memberi tahu jika dia memiliki hubungan dengan Kibum. Begitu juga dengan Kibum. Oh~ jangan lupakan ibunya mungkin sudah tahu, mengingat Kibum sangat dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya, berjalan meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon yang nampak kebingungan.

"Aku pergi". Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum dirinya benar benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

kyuhyun melihat ponselnya yang lagi lagi bergetar. Lee Sungmin. Itulah tulisan yang tertangkap retina matanya.

Sudah dua hari ini ia tak kembali kerumah. Bahkan ia absen dari jadwal memenuhi undangan sebagai bintang tamu di salah satu acara televisi, membuatnya dituntut ganti rugi. Dan Shindong teramat kesal dengan artisnya itu.

Ponselnya tak lagi bergetar. Ia menenggak winenya sampai suara yeoja yang amat iya kenali memanggilnya dengan suara cukup keras.

"Sungmin". Ujar Kyuhyun. Sedikit terkejut karena tiba tiba yeoja itu sudah berada disana, bahkan belum ada lima menit Sungmin mencoba menghubunginya tadi.

-flashback end-

kyuhyun membuka matanya cepat, ia terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah-ngah. Mimpinya barusan tak mengerikan, namun entah kenapa peluh keringat membanjiri dahi dan lehernya. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak ingin mengingatnya kembali.

"Kau mimpi buruk?". Cepat Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. Ia menghela nafas mengetahui pemilik suara itu.

Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya, membiarkan Kibum duduk disampingnya.

"Noona belum tidur?".

Kibum menggeleng lalu menaruh gelas air diatas meja. "Kenapa tidur disini?".

"Aku tertidur tadi". Kibum mengangguk paham. "Noona?". Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm?".

"Bantu aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika aku tak mencintai noona?".

Dahi Kibum mengerut bingung. "Maksudmu?".

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, membalikan badannya kesamping berhadapan dengan Kibum. "Kita berciuman".

"Mwo?". Mata Kibum melotot horror. "Jangan bodoh Kyu". Ucapnya sinis.

"Jika kita tak merasakan apapun saat berciuman, itu berarti aku emang tak mencintaimu noona".

Kibum tersenyum, kedua telapak tangannya menangkup di pipi tirus Kyuhyun, menatap adik tersayangnya itu lekat lekat.

"Tak perlu dengan berciuman untuk membuktikannya, karena kau memang tak mencintai noona, hanya Sungmin yang kau cintai Kyu".

"Apa sekarang kau merasa jantungmu berdebar?". Tanya Kibum yang dijawab gelengan kepala Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengaduh lirih saat kepalan tangan Kibum bersarang dikepalanya. "Ya! Bodoh! Lalu kenapa kau ingin kita berciuman?". Kibum meninggikan suaranya. Sungguh kesal dengan pikiran Kyuhyun. Apa kepala namja itu terbentur dan menjadi bodoh?

"Aww! Sakit noona". Kyuhyun mengusap bekas pukulan Kibum. "Siapa juga yang ingin berciuman denganmu? Bibirku hanya milik Sungmin seorang".

Kibum berdecih. "Ini…". Kibum menunjuk bibirnya. "Juga milik Siwon seorang bodoh!". Ia beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah pergi. "Sebentar lagi Siwon pulang, aku harus bersiap siap memanjakannya malam ini".

"Dasa mesum". Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kau iri?". Kibum menarik satu sisi bibirnya. "Minta pada eomma, agar Sungmin bisa tidur dengan mu malam ini". Lanjutnya.

Kibum melenggang santai, mengacuhkan umpatan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Ya! Awas kau noona, jangan mengejekku".

.

.

.

"Ming, Kau baik-baik saja?".

Kyuhyun bertanya panik melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedikit memucat, bibir pink itu terlihat memutih.

Pagi pagi sekali, suami istri itu kembali ke apartemen mereka. Bersiap-siap karena sang kepala rumah tangga harus meninggalkan Korea pukul 9 nanti.

"Eum". Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Aku tak apa". Sungmin mengambil selembar roti tawar, mengoleskannya dengan selai coklat kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat?".

"Jangan berlebihan Kyu". Sungmin menyodorkan roti isi itu pada Kyuhyun. "Hanya roti isi, apa tak masalah?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengambil roti yang Sungmin sodorkan. "Tak apa". Kyuhyun menggigit ujung roti itu. "Jika kau kesepian, pergilah kerumah eomma atau Eunhyuk noona"

Sungmin tertawa, meneguk susu perisa pisang kesukaannya sebelum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah terbiasa, jangan khawatir".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ya ini memang bukan kali pertama ia meninggalkan Sungmin selama beberapa hari. "Aku mencintaimu".

.

.

Sungmin tak mengantar Kyuhyun sampai dibandara, hanya sampai area parkir apartemen mereka saja. Berbeda dengan Kibum, yeoja itu bebas mengantar suaminya sampai di bandara. Bahkan Sungmin dengar jika Eunhyuk ikut mengatar Donghae, ia yakin jika dua aktif itu memiliki hubungan khusus.

Sungmin berdiri tepat didepan kalender yang tergantung dikamarnya. Ia menusuri tiap angka di kertas lebar itu sampai berhenti di angka yang menunjukan tanggal sekarang.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, sudah lebih dari tiga minggu ia terlambat datang bulan. Dan entah kenapa akhir akhir ini ia juga selalu merasa pusing dan mual. Apa itu berarti dirinya tengah hamil?.

"Apa mungkin?". Sungmin berujar lirih, menempelkan telapak tangannya pada perut datar yang tertutup kaos pink.

Sungmin melangkah menuju lemari kecil samping ranjangnya, membuka laci paling bawah dan mengambil benda yang berbentuk persegi panjang kecil dan pipih. Entah sejak kapan benda itu ada disana, apa mungkin Sungmin sudah menyiapkannya dari dulu?.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Sungmin mengurung dirinya dikamar mandi. Benda yang tak lain adalah testpack itu masih setia digenggamnya.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, membuka matanya perlahan, memberanikan diri melihat benda kecil itu, dan…

Dua garis merah.

Sungmin tersenyum haru, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Tangannya terulur mengusap perutnya. Perut yang kini tumbuh benih cintanya dengan Kyuhyun.

"A-ak-aku hamil?". Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jeongmalyo?". Eunhyuk berujar antusias. Matanya berbinar mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Tapi aku belum yakin hyuk". Jawab Sungmin. Ia meneguk jus mangganya. Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah kedai minuman. Menikmati hari yang semakin mendekati musim panas.

"Ya sudah, kita kedokter saja". Tawar Eunhyuk. "Kebetulan teman Donghae seorang dokter Min".

sungmin mendengus. "Sepertinya kau semakin dekat dengannya, kalian memiliki hubungan?".

Semburat merah tergambar di wajah Eunhyuk. Ia tersipu malu pada sahabatnya itu. "Dia mengatakan cintanya padaku kemarin Min". ucap Eunhyuk malu malu.

"Omo~ benarkah?". Sungmin terkejut. "Whoaa selamat Hyuk". Ucap Sungmin bahagia.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Apa Kyuhyun sudah tau tentang kehamilanmu Min?".

Sungmin menggeleng, meneguk jus mangganya kembali. "Aku belum memberitahunya".

"Lalu kapan kau akan memberitahunya?".

"Entahlah".

Eunhyuk membenarkan ikat rambutnya. "Wae?".

Hanya kedikan bahu Sungmin yang Eunhyuk dapatkan. "Hyuk". Panggil Sungmin.

"Hm?".

"Jangan menceritakan pada siapapun jika memang nanti aku benar benar hamil".

"Eh?". Eunhyuk setengah terkejut. "Kenapa? Apa Kibum dan Eomma juga tak boleh tahu?". Ya. Yeoja pemilik gummy smile itu memang sudah menganggap Ibu Kyuhyun seperti ibunya sendiri.

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Kau juga jangan memberitahu pangeran ikanmu itu, dia itu sangat ember sama sepertimu".

"Ya!". Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku tak ember".

Sungmin terkekeh geli. "Kalian sangat cocok. Cepatlah menikah".

"Huh?". Eunhyuk menggerakan tangannya, meminta waktu untuk membalas pesan masuk diponselnya sebentar. "Kau pikir menikah dengan artis itu mudah?". Jawab Eunhyuk. "Hey, kenapa jadi membicaakan ku. Kajja ku antar kau kedokter sekarang".

Sungmin mengangguk, mengikuti Eunhyuk yang sudah beranjak terlebih dahulu. "Memangnya siapa teman Donghae yang menjadi dokter itu, kenapa aku tak mengenalnya".

Mereka beranjak pergi, meninggalkan kedai yang menjual berbagai minuman itu dan berjalan beriringan menyusui terotoar yang nampak lengang siang itu. "Namanya Jungmo. Kim Jungmo".

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Hahahaha, anyeonghaseyo~~**

**Saya kembali.**

**Maaf buat update molornya. Wkwkw**

**Katakan saya –sok – sibuk, jadi ya gini dah… *ditimpuk**

**Apa tambah ngga jelas? Maaf yah.**

**Feelnya kurang dapet? Atau momentnya kurang? Aduuuh maaf lagi yah.**

**Untuk NC. Eumm next chap yah.. panas dingin juga kalo tiap chapter NC. Bikinnya susah. Hahahaha**

**Okeh terimakasih sudah mampir baca. Terimakasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih banyak.**

**Dan… review lagi yah.**

**Special kebab turki deh buat kalian semua.**

**Thanks to : stalkyumin : Ria : imAlfera : Voice 13star : cloudswan : ajid kyumin : Lee Sanghyun : Miyoori 29 : Zen Liu : Minhyunii1318 : beMINe : hyuknie : zaAra evilkyu : kyuqie : NurLarasati13 : Sifa : zi'Pumkins : pinzame : PaboGirl : Lee'90 : babychoi137 : arisatae : abilhikmah : Vincent Brianna Cho : nurichan4 : Airi Tanaka : okta : kyuminjoy : kyoKMS26 : miss key : dirakyu : Guest : Luvori19 : wuhan : ipechhpumpkins : cuttianisa : KimRyeonii : Cho Rai Sa : Rianichi :**

**Saranghae~. (peace sign : Laely Anisa Dharma)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OUR BEHIND**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**Thank you – Super Junior**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana hasilnya?".

Eunhyuk menatap penuh tanya pada namja berkacamata dengan balutan jas putih khas seorang dokter. Dari nametag yang tertera di jas putih itu, bisa diketahui namja itu bernama Kim Jungmo.

Jungmo tersenyum, membuka map yang baru saja di beri oleh perawat rumah sakit. Hasil Lab pasien barunya yang tak lain adalah Sungmin.

Jungmo kembali tersenyum lalu menutup map berwarna merah itu. "Sungmin-ssi".

"Ye?". Sahut Sungmin. Terlihat jelas jika yeoja itu nampak gugup.

"Selamat, kau positif hamil". Ucap Jungmo seraya tersenyum.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, menoleh pada Sungmin yang juga tersenyum haru. "Min-ah, selamat. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ibu Min". ujar Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Jadi aku benar hamil?". Tanya Sungmin lirih.

Jungmo menganggukan kepalanya, menyerahkan map merah itu pada Sungmin. "Ya, kandunganmu sudah memasuki minggu ke empat".

"Benarkah?".

Dokter tampan itu kembali mengangguk. "Jaga baik-baik kandunganmu, kau tak boleh terlalu stress dan perbanyak istirahat mulai sekarang, sebelum memasuki minggu ke enam belas, usia kandungan sangatlah rentan". Jelas Jungmo panjang lebar.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk antusias mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter itu. "Aku hanya dokter umum, biar ku rekomendasikan dokter kandungan untuk mu".

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. "Ah maaf, Eunhyuk yang menyarankanku".

Eunhyuk menampakan cengirannya. "Tak apa". ucap Jungmo, ia beralih menatap Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian?".

"Hm?". Eunhyuk berbalas menatap Jungmo. "Hubungan siapa?". Tanyanya berpura-pura.

Jungmo berdecih. "Aku tau Eunhyuk-ssi, Artis Playboy itu sudah menyatakan cinta padamu kan?".

Bibir Eunhyuk mengerucut. "Jangan sebut dia playboy Jungmo-ssi". Sungut Eunhyuk tak suka.

Sungmin dan Jungmo terkekeh. Namja Kim itu mengambil selembar kertas resep dan menuliskan beberapa nama vitamin disana. "Akan ku berikan beberapa vitamin untuk mu". Jungmo menyerahkan kertas resep itu pada Sungmin. "Sekali lagi selamat Sungmin-ssi".

Sungmin tersenyum. "Terimakasih".

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Kyuhyun pergi, beruntunglah Sungmin tak mengalami fase ngidam yang aneh-aneh seperti ibu hamil pada umumnya. Sesekali Sungmin memilih menginap dirumah sang mertua ataupun Eunhyuk. Bernasib sama dengan Kibum, yeoja itu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berbelanja, bahkan memanjakan diri disalon. Tipe tipe istri aktor terkenal.

"Min, bagaimana?". Kibum menunjukan kemeja bewarna merah muda pada Sungmin. Salah satu kemeja bermerk yang terpajang di butik ternama korea selatan.

"Untuk siapa?". Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk Siwon".

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau yakin? Siwon akan mengerikan jika memakai warna pink seperti itu".

Bibir Kibum mengerucut. "Ya~ Siwon akan telihat lebih tampan Min". Ia berjalan kearah kasir, hendak membayar pakaian yang dibelinya.

"Siwon bilang sore ini mereka sampai di Korea". Kibum membuka obrolan. Setelah lelah berbelanja, mereka sengaja mengunjungi café tempat biasa mereka bersantai.

"Ya. Kyuhyun juga mengirimku pesan kemarin". Sahut Sungmin.

Serempak keduanya menoleh kearah televisi café itu saat suara Siwon terdengar. Layar persegi panjang itu tengah menampilkan namja bertubuh atletis yang tengah diwawancarai di sela sela kegiatan shooting nya di China.

**Ya, ini adalah scene akhirnya. Kami memang mengambil part ending di negeri orang. **Ucap Siwon tersenyum manis. **Ah, tidak. Istriku tak ikut. Dia sedang sibuk mengurusi butiknya. **Lanjut Siwon.

Kibum berdecih, menyesap kembali coffe hazelnut yang ia pesan. "Bicara apa kuda liar itu, bukankah dia sendiri yang tak membolehkanku ikut".

Sungmin terbahak membuat Kibum berdecak kesal. "Tak lucu Min".

Kembali mereka menatap layar itu, kini aktor tampan Cho dan Victoria lah yang terpampang disana.

**Akhirnya selesai untuk scene terahir film ini. Aku merindukan Korea. **Artis berambut pirang panjang itu berucap.

**Ini tanah kelahiranmu, mengapa kau malah lebih merindukan Korea. **Serobot Kyuhyun. Setengah menggoda yeoja itu, taulah jika Victoria sangat merindukan Nikchun yang berada di Korea. **Aku merindukan keduanya. **Sambung Victoria salah tingkah.

Dering ponsel Kibum mengintrupsi mereka, mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda kecil itu.

"Yeobseo". Sapa Kibum.

"…".

"Aku sedang bersama Sungmin".

"…".

"Jeongmalyo? Arraseo, jika sudah tiba dibandara, kau kabari aku lagi".

"…".

"Nado Saranghae". Ucap Kibum. Ia memutuskan sambungannya. Memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas jinjing dengan label merk Gucci yang ia bawa.

"Siwon?". Tanya Sungmin.

Kibum mengangguk. "Penerbangannya dipercepat". Nyonya Choi muda itu membenarkan poninya. "Dia bilang setengah jam lagi".

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya paham. Ia mengecek ponselnya. Benar, satu pesan dari Kyuhyun, dengan isi sama seperti apa yang disampaikan Kibum barusan.

"Kau akan menjemputnya di bandara?". Tanya Sungmi lagi.

"Ya, Siwon memintaku menjemputnya". Jawab Kibum. Yeoja berambut ikal panjang itu menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tau Min, dia itu seperti anak kecil saja". Kibum mengeluh yang langsung disambut tawa Sungmin.

"Kau juga senang bukan?". Goda Sungmin.

"Jika tidak, aku sudah meninggalkannya Min".

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar".

Sungmin mematikan kompor gas yang sedang digunakannya memasak Sup. Sepulang menghabiskan waktu bersama Kibum, ia mendapat kabar jika Kyuhyun sudah tiba di Korea. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang menjemput Siwon di bandara, ia memilih memasak untuk menyambut kedatangan suaminya itu.

"Hai". Sapa Kyuhyun setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hai".

Mereka melangkah masuk setelah melepas rindu dengan berpelukan sejenak. Yeoja mungil berisi itu berjalan menuju dapur, melanjutkan masaknya yang sempat tertunda. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursi meja makan seraya memperhatikan Sungmin dari sana.

"Maaf lama". Kyuhyun mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air mineral. "Aku mengunjungi dorm sebentar tadi".

Sungmin menoleh. "Tak apa, masakanku juga belum matang". Ia kembali mengaduk sup dagingnya.

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Tiba tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin, tak tau bagaimana caranya secepat itu Kyuhyun mendekapnya. "Aku merindukanmu".

"Aish.. aku sedang masak Kyu, lepaskan". Sungmin memukul tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar bebas di perutnya.

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sesak Kyu". Keluh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka, melepaskan pelukannya kemudian. "Tapi aku merindukanmu".

"Benarkah?". Tanya Sungmin. Ia mengambil mangkuk saji. Memindahkan Sup daging yang dimasakya. "Mandilah, kau itu bau".

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, namja itu menyeringai membuat siapapun akan bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Baiklah, tapi aku mau kau yang memandikanku, bagaimana?".

.

.

"Eunghhh". Sungmin makin mendongakkan kepalanya kala lidah Kyuhyun makin bergerak liar dileher putihnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan nikmat ketika gigi Kyuhyun mengapit kulit lehernya, menghisapnya kemudian, sehingga membekas warna kemerahan disana. Mahakarya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Guyuran air Shower tak mengganggu aktifitas mereka, Kyuhyun makin mendekap tubuh Sungmin. Dada polos mereka saling menempel, dan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan puncak dada Sungmin yang menengang.

Bibir Kyuhyun berpindah lagi ke bibir pink Sungmin. Mengulumnya penuh gairah dan dalam.

"Hmmmppt". Desahan Sungmin tertahan oleh bungkaman bibir Kyuhyun. Tangan namja itu tak dibiarkan menganggur. Ia meremas benda kesayangannya. Mencubit gemas nipple Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memanjakan benda kenyal bagian belakang Sungmin.

"Eughhh~". Sungmin meremas rambut belakang Kyuhyun, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang menderanya, tak cukup meremas rambut belakang namja itu, Sungmin juga meremas punggung Kyuhyun penuh gairah. Sungguh sentuhan Kyuhyun sangat membuatnya terbuai.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya, mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style dan membawanya ke dalam bathtub yang belum terisi air, membaringkan tubuh mungil polos itu disana.

Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin. Tanpa melihat, sebelah tangannya memutar kran, mengalirkan air ke dalam bathtub itu. Ia merosot mencium perut bawah Sungmin, mengendus aroma kewanitaan yang perlahan digenangi air.

"Ouhhh~". Sungmin mengerang kala Kyuhyun memcium daerah privatnya, mengecup berulang-ulang dan bahkan melesakan lidahnya disana. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, perih dan nikmat datang secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, bath up itu sudah terisi air dan makin menenggelamkan kepalanya, mau tak mau namja Cho itu harus mengganti permainannya.

"Saranghae Minhhh~". Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Mengulum bibir pink yang sudah tampak membengkak.

"Eungggghh~'. Desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin gila mendengar desahan itu, 'junior'nya sudah menegang sempurna, terlebih sedari tadi 'adik kecil'nya itu terus bergesekan dengan kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Ahhh Kyuuhh pellaanhhh".

Kyuhyun tiba tiba menghentakan miliknya, memenuhi lubang Sungmin yang makin berkedut, terasa sedikit perih karena genangan air yang ikut masuk bersamaan dengan 'junior' namja itu. Kyuhyun menggoyangkan badannya cepat, membuat air itu meluap seirama dengan gerakannya.

Sungmin makin mendesah hebat, kyuhyun terus menemukan titik sensitivenya. Mereka terus mengerang nikmat sampai kedua mencapai puncak klimaks, menikmati sensasi bercinta di kamar mandi yang sebenarnya sudah sering mereka lakukan.

"Saranghae".

.

.

.

"Ini semua karena kau. Lihatlah, masakan ku menjadi dingin".

Sungmin berujar kesal. Dua jam lebih Kyuhyun mengerjai tubuhnya. Sebenarnya kesalahan tak sepenuhnya ada pada Kyuhyun, yeoja itu juga tak menolaknya barang sedikitpun.

"Tak apa, masakanmu tetap enak". Kyuhyun mengapit udang dengan sumpitnya, menyuapnya kedalam mulut kemudian. "Cobalah".

Sungmin membuka mulutnya saat Kyuhyun menyuapinya potongan Brokoli yang Sungmin campurkan dalam cap cai udang. Ia mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Baiklah, namja itu sangat pintar, melempar makanan yang tak ia sukai pada Sungmin.

"Tak buruk". Ucap Sungmin setelah menelan potongan benda hijau itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama satu minggu ini?". Tanya Kyuhyun. Kini ia menyodorkan sendok sup yang di penuhi potongan wortel.

"Berkencan dengan Jonghyun".

"Ya~ kau bercanda bukan?".

Bibir Sungmin mencebik, ia mengambil gelas air dan meneguknya. "Kau pikir saja sendiri, aku bercanda atau sengguhan".

"Ahh~ kau pasti bercanda". Kyuhyun menampakan senyum lima jarinya. Ia mengambil irisan lobak, mengisyaratkan Sungmin agar kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ya~ kenapa kau terus menyuapiku sayuran, sedangkan daging, udang, dan telur, kau yang memakannya". Sungmin bersungut kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, mengganti irisan lobak itu dengan udang. "Buka mulutmu". Sungmin tersenyum, membiarkan Kyuhyun menyuapinya. Hatinya berseru senang, entah kenapa perhatian Kyuhyun membuat hatinya meledak, walau sebelumnya namja itu selalu melakukan hal yang sama, namun sekarang Sungmin merasa berbeda, mungkin karena bayi dalam perutnya.

"Malam ini aku menginap di dorm, kau tak apa ku tinggal?".

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tak apa, aku bisa menginap di rumah Yesung oppa jika nanti aku kesepian".

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan?".

Tawa Sungmin meledak. Oh lihatlah ekspresi Kyuhyun, begitu menggelikan. Entahlah, mendadak Sungmin ingin terus menggoda Kyuhyun, apa mungkin bayinya menuruni sifat evil ayahnya.

"Ya tuhan~ aku hanya bercanda Kyu". Ujar Sungmin masih tertawa. "Kyu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu".

"Apa?".

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelah tangannya memegang perut yang dirasanya semakin mengencang. Posisi duduk mereka saling menghadap, jadi Kyuhyun tak melihat akibat meja yang menghalanginya.

"Eumm… aku…". Sungmin .menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. "aku… aku ingin mengganti wallapaper kamar kita, apa boleh?". Lanjut Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ganti saja sesuai seleramu Ming".

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur Kyuhyun tak curiga. Sepertinya yeoja itu belum siap memberitahu kehadiran calon malaikat mereka.

"Maaf baby, eomma ingin appamu sendiri yang menyadari kehadiranmu, tanpa eomma yang memberitahunya". Batin Sungmin.

"Ming".

"Hm?".

"Bagaimana jika perjanjian bodoh itu kita batalkan saja?".

"Wae?".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sembari meletakan sumpitnya. "Kita umumkan saja penikahan kita, bagaimana?". Kyuhyun mulai membujuk. "Biar aku yang mengatakannya pada Shindong hyung dan Hanggeng hyung, mereka pasti akan mengerti keadaan kita Ming".

"Tapi kenapa begitu mendadak?".

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut. "Ini tidak mendadak Ming, bukankah kita sudah menikah lama, tak salah bukan jika kita mengumumkan pernikahan kita". Kyuhyun mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "Bagimana?".

Sungmin nampak berfikir sejenak. "Kau tak takut kehilangan para fans mu, mereka pasti kecewa jika sebenarnya kau sudah menikah".

"Akan bertambah kecewa jika aku makin lama membohongi mereka". Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku iri pada Siwon hyung Ming".

Sungmin terdiam menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Iri? Siwon? Apa namja itu iri pada Siwon yang mendapatkan cinta Kibum? Apa itu maksud ucapan Kyuhyun?.

Perlahan Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Ia melayangkan senyuman hambarnya yang tak disadari namja itu. "Beri akau waktu sebentar lagi Kyu".

.

.

.

Siang ini Sungmin mengunjungi kantor seorang Tan Hanggeng bersamaan dengan Yesung untuk melihat hasil rekaman videoclip mereka. Begitu pun dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, pasangan baru itu juga ikut melihat hasil rekaman mereka beberapa minggu lalu.

Pintu ruangan itu diketuk, seseorang mengantarkan minuman yang langsung di ambil alih oleh Ryeowook, setelah mengucap terimakasih, yeoja itu membagi satu per satu minuman kaleng itu, dan duduk kembali diantara Hanggeng dan Yesung.

"Untukmu".

Yesung menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang telah ia buka, mengganti dengan minuman yang masih terutup milik Ryeowook.

Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah, merona malu diperlakukan oleh namja yang diam-diam ia sukai. "Terimakasih". Ucap Ryeowook malu-malu.

Dehaman godaan mendadak memenuhi ruangan itu. Yesung tersenyum salah tingkah, menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Sementara adik ipar yang merangkap assistan kesayangan Tan Hanggeng itu hanya tersenyum malu dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo~ romantis sekali". Goda Hanggeng.

"Oppa, diamlah". Ucap Ryeowook yang diiring gelak tawa Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae.

Braakk~

Serempak mereka menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka kasar, menampakan seorang yeoja yang terngah-ngah, sepertinya yeoja itu habis berlari.

"Ada apa Sooyoung-ssi?". Tanya Hanggeng.

Yeoja bernama Sooyoung itu mengatur nafasnya. "Siwon-ssi, dan Kyuhyun-ssi berkelahi di lobby sajangnim".

.

.

"Apa aku bisa percaya pada ucapanmu hah?". Lagi, Kyuhyun mendaratkan pukulan di wajah Siwon. Sudut bibir namja itu sudah mengeluarkan sedikit darah, tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, kau salah paham bodoh!". Siwon membalas pukulan Kyuhyun. Kali ini perut namja itu menjadi sasarannya.

"Kau fikir aku tak melihatnya". Tak cukup diwajah, Kyuhyun pun ikut memukul perut Siwon, dan menarik kerah baju kakak iparnya kencang.

Siwon tersenyum remeh. "Apa kau bodoh hah?".

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Ia memukul lagi wajah Siwon, yang juga dibalas oleh namja itu, saling memukul tanpa umpatan seperti tadi.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?".

Tak menanggapi teriakan Hanggeng, mereka masih saling memukul dan berhenti ketika Yesung dan Donghae melerainya. "Lepaskan". Berontak Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalian sudah gila?". Bentak Hanggeng. "Berkelahi di tempat umum? Apa kalian tak merasa malu?". Kilatan emosi terlihat jelas dimata Hanggeng. "Astaga, kalian ini public figure, pikirkan bagaimana respon orang dengan tingkah kalian ini".

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling membuang muka, tak memperdulikan ucapan Hanggeng. Sungmin sudah berdiri disamping Kyuhyun, menatap cemas namja itu.

"Kalian? Kembali bekerja, ini bukan tontonan".

Kerumunan yang sedari tadi menonton aksi saling pukul itu berhambur, berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan tentu saja mereka langsung berbisik membicarakan dua artis yang sangat bodoh dimata Hanggeng.

"Lepaskan aku hyung". Pinta Kyuhyun tegas.

"Berjanjilah tak akan berkelahi lagi, wajah kalian terluka". Ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya menggerakan tubuhnya agar namja Lee itu melepas cengkraman tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. Menggenggam tangan itu dan melangkah pada Siwon yang sudah lebih dulu lepas dari tahanan tangan Yesung.

"Jika kau menghianati Kibum, ku pastikan aku akan merebutnya dari mu". Siwon menanggapinya dengan senyum remeh. "Aku akan membawanya kepelukanku". Lanjutnya.

Sungmin terdiam. Begitu sulit mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Dirinya mengutuk keras hatinya yang mendadak berdenyut nyeri.

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan genggamannya, menuntun Sungmin berjalan menjauh. Sungmin tak banyak berkata, diam dan pasrah mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun.

Hanggeng, Yesung, dan Ryeowook memasang wajah bingungnya, terus menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang semakin menjauh.

**Flashback**

Namja bertubuh tegap atletis membuka pintu mobil hitam mewah yang di tumpakinya, beranjak bertukar posisi dengan yeoja yang keluar dari pintu samping kemudi.

Sebelum yeoja itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil, keduanya saling berhadapan dan saling berbincang sejenak.

"Ingat Sulli, jangan mengebut, dan jaga baik-baik mobil oppa". Namja yang dikenal sebagai Choi Siwon itu memperingati yeoja manis yang dipanggilnya Sulli.

Sulli menampakan senyum lebarnya. "Siap bos, kupastikan mobilmu ini akan kembali dalam keadaan mulus". Ucap Sulli.

Siwon terkekeh geli, mengacak poni adik sepupunya yang malam kemarin tiba dari Jepang. Mengisi liburan akhir semester setelah berkutat dengan pendidikan di negeri sakura itu.

"Oppa, istrimu sangat baik, aku menyukainya".

Siwon tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja, kau saja yang baru mengenalnya, sering-seringlah pulang ke Korea. Bahkan pernikahan oppa kau tak datang". Namja itu pura-pura merajuk.

Terdengar tawa geli dari Sulli. "Maaf, kuliah ku sangat padat saat itu". Sulli merapikan dasi kemeja Siwon yang sedikit miring. "Untung Kibum eonni membantuku membujukmu, jika tidak, oppa pasti tak akan meminjamkan mobil padaku kan?".

"Aish.. kau sungguh pintar meminta Kibum untuk merayuku".

Sulli kembali tertawa. "Oppa, aku pergi dulu, Luna dan Amber sepertinya sudah menunggu".

"Hati-hati". Siwon memeluk tubuh Sulli, mengecup kening yeoja itu cukup lama. Tak bertemu lebih dari satu tahun membuatnya sangat merindukan yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku pergi".

Siwon melambai, memperhatikan mobilnya yang semakin jauh melaju. Tanpa ia sadari, sosok namja memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Menahan emosi yang terlihat jelas dari rahangnya yang mengeras. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Ya~ Choi Siwon". Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat dingin. Ia berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang sudah melangkah masuk gedung bertingkat itu.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik mengarah sumber suara itu. "Hay Kyu". Sahutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Beginikah kelakuanmu hah?" Ujarnya tanpa basa basi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?". Siwon menatap bingung Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tak melihatnya?".

"Oh tadi, dia…".

Buuugghh~

Satu pukulan telak menghantam wajah tampan siwon sebelum namja itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia meringis kesakitan saat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"Kau berselingkuh dari Kibum?".

Kyuhyun memukul lagi wajah Siwon. Darah segar makin banyak mengalir dari sudut bibir tipisnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan. Dia itu sepupuku".

Tak perduli dengan ucapan Siwon. Lagi lagi tuan muda Choi itu harus mendapat bogem metah dari adik tirinya. Siwon tak tinggal diam, kali ini ia membalas pukulan Kyuhyun. Membuat sudut bibir itu bernasib sama dengan sudut bibirnya.

**Flashback end**

.

.

Tak ada perbincangan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dalam perjalanan tadi tak ada satu suarapun terdengar dari mereka. Hanya terdiam dan menyibukan diri dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sungmin langsung saja mengambil perlengkapan untuk mengobati luka Kyuhyun. Mengompresnya dengan air hangat dan menetesinya dengan obat merah.

Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit yang menjalar di wajahnya, bukan hanya disudut bibir, luka lebam pun tercetak jelas di pipi atasnya. Namja itu terlalu meremehkan Siwon yang menyandang sabuk hitam taekondow.

"Selesai". Sungmin membuka suaranya, merapikan kembali plester yang menutupi luka di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. "Istirahatlah". Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Jangan pergi, tetap temani aku Ming".

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku harus pergi, pekerjaanku belum selesai".

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Kyuhyun. Ya, iya tak bisa melarang Sungmin untuk pergi, yeoja itu mempunyai kesibukan sendiri. "Baiklah, cepatlah kembali".

Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir Sungmin, melupakan rasa perih lukanya.

Hanya sebentar bibir mereka menempel karena Sungmin yang mengakhirinya.

"Aku pergi". Pamit Sungmin kemudian.

.

.

.

Bohong jika Sungmin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya, Hanggeng sudah mengirimnya pesan sebelum ia dan Kyuhyun tiba di apartemen. Tak masalah jika Sungmin tak kembali. Suami Tan Heechul itu paham betul sifat Kyuhyun, namja itu sedang membutuhkan teman sekarang. Tapi faktanya, yeoja itu malah duduk diam di taman menatap kosong kedepan.

"hahh~". Sungmin menghela nafasnya, meremas kemeja pink bagian atasnya. "Kenapa begitu terasa sakit disini".

"Hai". Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri, sedikit terkejut menyadari sosok namja disebelahnya.

"Oh, Jungmo-ssi". Sapa Sungmin, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum manis.

"Sedang apa kau disini?". Tanya Jungmo.

Sungmin kembali menatap kedepan. "Seperti yang kau lihat".

"Duduk melamun?". Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Jungmo.

"Kau sendiri?". Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Aku?". Sungmin membenarkannya dengan anggukan. "Aku menemani keponakan ku bermain".

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?". Jungmo mencoba bertanya.

"Hm?".

"Bukankah ibu hamil tak boleh banyak pikiran. Kau harus ingat itu".

Sungmin tertawa. "Ya, aku mengingatnya dokter". Ucap Sungmin. Dan kembali mereka tertawa.

"Apa kau sendiri?". Jungmo menoleh kesegala arah. "Tak bersama suamimu".

"Dia bekerja". Jawab Sungmin singkat. Jungmo mengangguk. Ini masih terbilang jam kerja, namun dirinya sengaja mencuri waktu untuk bermain dengan keponakannya.

"Jika seseorang yang kau cintai tak bisa melepas masa lalunya, apa yang akan kau perbuat?".

Jungmo mengerutkan dahinya. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin meminta pendapat yang menurutnya sangatlah aneh. "Aku akan membantu untuk melepas masa lalunya". Jawab Jungmo. Ia mengusir jauh-jauh rasa bingung yang menghinggapinya tadi. Tak peduli apa alasan Sungmin bertanya padanya seperti itu.

"Aku sudah melakukannya".

"Dan kau menyerah?".

"Hampir". Ucap Sungmin seraya menunduk.

Jungmo menghela nafasnya. "Ikuti kata hatimu, karena itu yang terbaik. Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dirimu bahwa dia sudah melepas masa lalunya, bukan meyakinkan dirinya agar sanggup melepas masa lalu". Jungmo menatap Sungmin. "Jika kita sanggup melepas semua masa lalu kita, itu bohong Sungmin-ssi".

Sungmin menatap lekat Jungmo, tersenyum tipis setelahnya. "Terimakasih". Jungmo balas tersenyum. "Maaf, aku malah menanyakan hal seperti itu padamu".

"Tak masalah, aku senang bisa berbagi denganmu".

Tawa lirih Sungmin kembali terdengar. "Mana keponakanmu?". Tanyanya.

Jungmo menoleh pada kerumunan anak yang tengah bermain bola. "itu..". ujarnya menunjuk namja kecil berbalut kaos merah. Dilihat dari tinggi dan wajah imutnya, bisa ditebak jika usia namja kecil itu sekitar 10 tahun.

"Henry?". Sungmin mengerjap tak percaya. "Jadi henry keponkanmu, omo~ apa kau adik Heechul eonni?".

"Eh? Kau mengenal noonaku?".

.

.

"Aish… apa dia sudah gila". Kibum terus mengumpat kesal, mengutuk sikap adiknya yang sudah memukuli suaminya tanpa sebab. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa sebab. Hanya saja namja itu sudah salah paham dan tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari Siwon.

"Aw! Pelan pelan sayang, ini sakit". Siwon meringis sakit saat handuk hangat yang kibum pakai cukup keras mengenai lukanya. "Dia juga terluka, sudahlah jangan menyalahkannya, dia hanya salah paham".

Kibum mengangkat dagu Siwon, meminta namja itu mendongak. "Tapi tak harus memukulmu". Kibum mengelap darah kering dibawah hidung suaminya. "Aish… dasar bocah itu".

Siwon memegang tangan Kibum, menuntun agar lebih pelan membersihkan lukanya. "Kita juga tak mengenalkan Sulli padanya, jadi pantas jika dia salah paham seperti tadi".

"Terus saja kau bela adik kesayanganmu itu".

Siwon terkekeh. "Sebelumnya aku tak pernah memiliki adik sayang, maka dari itu aku sangat menyayangi Sulli dan Kyuhyun".

"Terserah kau saja Tuan".

Kibum menempelkan perban menutupi luka di pelipis Siwon, tak lupa mengeratkan plester diatasnya. "Apa ini akan menjadi berita heboh?".

"Aku rasa iya. Banyak orang melihat kami berkelahi tadi".

Kibum menghela nafas berat. "Ya tuhan, aku yakin kau akan selalu dibuntuti kamera berjalan itu".

Siwon kembali terkekeh, setelah selesai dengan lukanya. Namja itu menarik Kibum duduk dipangkuannya, memeluk tubuh itu dari samping. "Bukan hanya aku sepertinya kau juga".

"Eh?". Kibum terkesiap. "Kenapa aku?".

"Kyuhyun menyebut namamu tadi, sepertinya mereka mendengar".

Kibum berdecak seraya merapikan tatanan rambut Siwon. "Menyebalkan sekali". Ujarnya setelah mengecup dahi Siwon.

Siwon balas mengecup Kibum, namun berbeda dengan istrinya, namja itu mengecupnya dibibir. "Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?".

"Hm? Apa?".

"Kyuhyun sangat posesive jika berurusan denganmu, seperti memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang adik".

Kibum mengatup bibirnya. Siwon tak pernah tau jika Kyuhyun pernah menaruh rasa padanya, bahkan hampir melamarnya. "Aku pernah berfikir jika Kyuhyun membenciku bukan karena merasa aku merebut eomma darinya, tapi aku merasa dia membenciku karena aku merebutmu".

Kibum hanya diam, sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Siwon ucapkan.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan?". Tanya Siwon.

"Hm?".

"Jangan coba menutupi dari ku Bumie-ah".

"Itu…". Kibum menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sungguh bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Apa memang ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Siwon?.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Anyeonghaseyo~ *lambaianggun

Saya kembali.

Panjangkah? Muehehehe tembus 3k+ lagi. Hahaha

Cerita dikit yah. Ngga tau kenapa saya nyesek tiap nulis ff. rasanya pengen kisah cinta saya semanis Kyumin juga - amin - . Sukur sukur namjanya juga kaya Sungmin oppa - amiiiiiin bangeeeet - . Aduuuhhh Sungmin emang bayi tampan saya. - abaikan -.

Ngga bosan saya ucapin terimakasih buat yang udah baca, terlebih buat yang udah ngereview. Aaa gomawoyo~ *peluksatusatu

Jangan lupa buat Review lagi yah. Itu semangat buat saya. *Sungmineyes

Buat yang punya akun, silahkan cek PM yah.

Dan lainnya, saya coba ringkas dibawah.

**Jungmo bakal jadi orang ketiga kah?**

Kayaknya engga, saya belum kepikiran atau malah ngga mau tambah konflik. Abis konfliknya kelar, saya ngelanjut yang manis manis aja lah. Ngga janji juga si… *ditendang

Jadi intinya, Jungmo saya buat cukup jadi dokter tampan idaman para wanita. Hehehe

**Kenapa Ming ngga mau Kyuhyun tau kehamilannya?**

Ming pengen Kyu peka. Jadi Ming ngga ngasih tau deh. Kkk

**Ada Typo.**

Aaa, maaf. Maklum, ngetiknya sambil mandangin poster Donghae, jadi ngga focus. *boong banget*. Terima kasih sudah dikasih tau, saya bakal rajin rajin edit nantinya. Gomawoyo~.

**Flashback Kyu-Bum-Min**

Saya pakai flashback mundur *ngarang

Jadi kayaknya flashbacknya udahan. Flashback chapter 6 itu sebelum flashback chapter 4. Dan flashback chapter 4, juga sebelum flashback chapter 3. Jadi mundur gitu lah…

Cukup sekian dan terimakasih.

Pai~ pai~

SARANGHAE…

Big thanks to :

Hyuknie : Sifa : Heldamagnae : Airi Tanaka : Lee cha woon : miss key : deviyanti137 : baby kyumin : wuhan : cloudswan : WineKyuMin137 : Lee Sanghyun : zaAra evilkyu : imAlfera : arisatae : Ipechhpumpkins : Kim Ryeona19 : Jewels Star : babychoi137 : Vincent Brianna Cho : NurLarasati13 : PaboGirl : zi'Pumpkins : Kanaya : abilhikmah : kyuminjoy : pinzame : dirakyu : Miyoori 29 : Zen Liu : stalkyumin : Rianichi : Ria : Lee'90 : sitara1083 : Guest : JSJW407 : Luvori19 : Cho Minyu :

Love Sign : Laely Anisa Dharma


	8. Chapter 8

**OUR BEHIND**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**Coagulation – Suju KRY**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos celah jendela kamar pasangan suami istri yang masih terpejam bergelung selimut hangat. Sang yeoja menggeliat kecil, terbangun kala sinar matahari itu makin terasa di kulit mulusnya.

Choi Kibum, yeoja itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya menatap wajah polos namja yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi. Jari lentiknya menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah tampan itu. Berawal dari dahi, mata yang terpejam, hidung mancung, dan berakhir dibibir yang menggoda dirinya untuk memberi kecupan lembut disana.

Chu~

Kibum mengecup singkat bibir tipis yang menjelajah tubuhnya semalam, meninggalkan kiss mark yang selalu dibanggakan namja itu, Choi Siwon.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, membiasakan cahaya pagi memenuhi matanya. Ia tersenyum saat wajah cantik itu menyambut paginya. Mengeratkan pelukan yang sejak malam tadi tak pernah ia lepas.

"Morning". Sapa Kibum lembut.

"Hm… Morning". Siwon mengecup bibir tipis Kibum. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyingkap poni istrinya.

"ekhmm". Kibum mendesah pelan. Tak sengaja daerah privatnya bergesekan dengan 'junior' Siwon. Tubuh mereka sama sama polos akibat permainan semalam.

Siwon terkekeh geli. "Apa sakit?". Tanya Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk. "Aish… kau sangat liar, aku kewalahan melayanimu semalam".

Siwon makin tertawa mendengarnya. "Itu usahaku untuk mendapatkan baby sayang".

Bibir Kibum mengerucut. "Tapi tak seperti itu juga Siwonie". Sungut Kibum kesal.

"Maaf". Siwon mengecup lembut bibir Kibum.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?". Kali ini Kibum yang bertanya, jarinya mengusap perlahan luka diwajah Siwon.

"Tidak begitu". Jawab Siwon.

"Terima kasih".

"Untuk?".

Kibum menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon. "Ku pikir kau akan marah, dan meninggalkanku setelah aku menceritakan semuanya padamu". Kibum mendongak menatap Siwon. "Aku mencintaimu".

Demi apapun, Kibum sangat bersyukur mempunyai suami seperti Choi Siwon. Anggapan jika namja itu akan marah besar ternyata salah. Yeoja itu telah menceritakan semua. Berawal dari keluarga Cho mengangkatnya sebagai anak, mengenyang pendidikan di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, sampai adiknya itu menyatakan cinta dan bahkan hampir melamarnya. Semua itu Kibum ceritakan tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun.

"Mana mungkin aku marah padamu sayang". Siwon balas menatap Kibum lekat. "Terima kasih sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku".

"Tapi Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin, dia hanya tak ingin kehilanganku saja, karena kami sudah terbiasa bersama". Kata Kibum cepat.

Siwon membelai sayang pipi putih istrinya. "Aku tau, aku bisa melihatnya dari sikap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin".

"Eum". Kibum mengangguk. "Tapi Kyuhyun selalu menganggap bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dasar bodoh!". Umpat Kibum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?".

"Entahlah".

Siwon tertawa. "Kau tenanglah. Sungmin lebih menggoda dari mu, jadi Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi tertarik padamu sayang".

"Ya!". Pukulan keras di daratkannya di bahu Siwon. "Apa maksudmu?".

"Aigoo~ kau terlihat sangat cantik jika sedang marah begini".

Kibum mencebik kesal. Membalikan badannya memunggungi Siwon. "Kau menyebalkan".

Tawa Siwon kembali pecah. "Jika Sungmin sangat menggoda untuk Kyuhyun. Kau sangat menggoda untukku".

Kibum berbalik, menatap Siwon tajam. "Berhentilah menggombal tuan?".

"Aku tak menggombal". Siwon membenarkan selimutnya. "Apa aku perlu membuktikannya". Secepat kilat Siwon menutup badan mereka dengan selimut putih itu, menenggelamkan tubuh tanpa busana dirinya dan Kibum.

"Ya! Apa yang kau… ohhhh Siwoniiehh~".

.

.

.

"Aish… bodoh!".

Kyuhyun meletakan kasar ponselnya diatas meja. Setelah membaca pesan dari Kibum, namja itu terlihat frustasi akibat ulahnya yang gegabah. Ya, yeoja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu baru saja memarahinya akibat kesalah pahaman kemarin.

**Bodoh! Sulli adalah adik sepupu Siwon, aku bahkan mengenalnya. Kau harus bereskan masalah ini. Aku jengah dengan berita-berita di infotainment itu.**

Seperti itulah pesan yang ia terima.

Kyuhyun mengambil remot televisi, menekan tombol yang membuat layar elektronik itu menyala. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menekan tombol remot itu, mencari tayangan dimana dirinya tengah di bicarakan.

**Dua aktor tampan Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun dikabarkan terlibat adu pukul siang lalu. Seseorang mengatakan mereka tengah memperebutkan seorang wanita yang diketahui bernama Kibum yang tak lain adalah istri Choi Siwon. **

** Seperti yang kita ketahui, istri aktor kelahiran april 86 ini adalah kakak dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, mungkinkah…  
**filp~

Kyuhyun cepat menekan tombol off di remot itu. Malas dengan pemberitaan yang terlalu berlebihan. Hey~ bukankah ini ulah mu sendiri tuan Cho?

"Bagaimana aku membereskan masalah ini". Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. "Hahh~". Namja itu menghela nafasnya berat, merebahkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengecek kembali pesan yang diterimanya malam tadi.

**Eunhyuk sedang tak enak badan. Aku ingin menemaninya. Kau baik-baik dirumah.**

** "**Ming, aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang. Aku merindukanmu". Gumam Kyuhyun. Mata namja itu terpejam. Sungguh terasa malas menjalani aktifitas kedepannya.

.

.

.

brak~

shindong membanting majalah di meja kerjanya. Cover majalah itu menampilkan dua aktor tampan yang tengah bertatapan tajam dengan luka yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Bukan potongan gambar tentang film terbaru mereka, melainkan fakta yang terjadi siang kemarin.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?". Suara Shindong begitu datar dan dingin. Kyuhyun tau pasti, namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak itu sangatlah marah padanya. Ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun melihat Shindong seperti itu.

"Maaf hyung, tapi berita itu tak benar. Mereka salah paham". Kyuhyun menjawab.

Shindong mengangkat alisnya sinis. "Jika tak benar, lalu apa?".

"Ku pikir Siwon hyung selingkuh dibelakang Kibum noona. Ternyata yeoja itu sepupu Siwon hyung".

"Kau tau seberapa cerobohnya dirimu?".

Kyuhyun mencebikan bibirnya. Tak suka jika di pojokan seperti itu. Tangannya mengambil air mineral, meneguknya dan berharap sedikit mendinginkan pikirannya.

"Aku minta maaf hyung. Hanya perlu meluruskannya saja".

"Baiklah". Shindong beranjak dari duduknya, merapikan blezer hitam yang dikenakannya. "Kau luruskan saja sendiri, aku tak akan membantumu".

Kyuhyun terkejut, ikut beranjak dari duduknya menatap Shindong tak percaya. "Ya~ hyung, kau kan manager ku".

Shindong mengedikan bahunya tanda tak peduli, namja itu sudah cukup bosan dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terkadang membuat pusing kepalanya. Shindong perlahan melangkah menuju pintu hendak keluar. Sebelumnya ia berbalik pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tak percaya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa meluruskan semuanya. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika berita itu salah paham".

Kyuhyun mengeram kesal saat tubuh Shindong sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kokoh itu. Kembali Ia mengecek ponselnya. Dari semalam Sungmin tak menghubunginya. Bahkan tak mengangkat telpon ataupun membalas pesannya. Kyuhyun hampir dibuat gila.

.

.

"Min, gwenchana?".

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin panik. Wajah itu terlihat pucat dengan lingkaran mata yang tampak sangat jelas.

Eunhyuk bukan tak tau apa yang sahabatnya itu rasakan saat ini. Kejadian kemarin cukup membuat Sungmin sakit. Tapi Eunhyuk percaya, ada kesalah pahaman disini walau dirinya tak begitu yakin.

"Aku tak apa Hyuk". Jawab Sungmin. Tak ingin jika sahabatnya itu khawatir.

"Kau harus ingat bayi mu Min, jangan terlalu lelah seperti ini".

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tau Hyuk". Sungmin mengambil tas nya. "Kita berangkat?".

Eunhyuk masih nampak khawatir. Sungguh, keadaan Sungmin begitu buruk. Terlebih saat berita tentang Kyuhyun menjadi topik utama tiap tayangan infotainment. "Kau istirahat saja Min. aku akan memberitahu Hanggeng oppa, lagi pula kegiatan hari ini tak begitu penting".

"Tak apa Eunhyukie. Aku juga ingin mengajukan resign. Kau tau kan aku tak mungkin menari dalam keadaan hamil seperti ini".

Sungmin benar. Cepat atau lambat dia memang harus mengajukan resign sebelum kandungannya membesar. Ibu hamil tak boleh melakukan aktifitas yang melelahkan.

"Baiklah, setelah itu kau harus istirahat".

Sungmin tersenyum manis, mencoba menutupi rasa lelah yang menggerogoti tubuh dan pikirannya.

.

.

Sangat sulit untuk kyuhyun menerobos kerumunan wartawan yang berdiri di pintu utama gedung rumah produksi milik Hanggeng. Tak hanya para wartawan, Kyuhyun bisa melihat para Sparkyu yang terus meneriakinya.

Tak ada satu jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan atas pertanyaan yang dilayangkan para wartawan itu. Dengan bantuan beberapa sequrity bahkan bodyguard yang berjaga, Kyuhyun berhasil menembus kerumunan yang tak lelah mencecarnya.

Namja bermarga Cho itu berjalan santai menuju ruangan Hanggeng. Samar samar ia mendengar beberapa orang membicarakanya. Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan itu semua.

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu ruangan Hanggeng setelah mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Sedikit terkejut melihat beberapa orang disana. Kibum, Siwon bahkan Shindong pun ikut mengisi kursi tamu namja Tan itu.

Tak lupa Kyuhyun mengucap salam sebelum duduk disalah satu kursi kosong yang tersisa. Kyuhyun membuang mukanya saat Kibum menatap nya tajam. Yakin jika yeoja itu sangat emosi mengingat dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang diluar sana. Selain pernikahannya dengan Siwon, Kibum memang tak pernah berurusan dengan para wartawan.

"Aku tau kau akan kemari". Shindong memulai obrolan mereka.

"Jadi kau merencanakan ini hyung?".

Shindong menggeleng. "Tidak".

Kyuhyun tak begitu menanggapi. Taulah jika namja bernama lengkap Shin Donghee itu mengelak.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan tuan Cho Kyuhyun?". Tanya Hanggeng penuh penekanan. Insiden ini tentu akan berpengaruh pada pemutaran filmnya yang dijadwalkan bulan depan. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Hanggeng sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya, dan tentu saja jiwa seorang kakak akan muncul jika dihadapi persoalan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Siwon dan Kibum yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. "Hyung, aku minta maaf. Ini salahku yang terlalu cepat mengira kau sudah selingkuh dari noonaku". Kyuhyun berucap tulus.

Siwon tersenyum tertahan. Luka di sudut bibirnya belum sepenuhnya sembuh. "Tak apa, aku sudah memaafkannya".

Kibum berdecih. "Kau tak minta maaf pada ku?". Tanya Kibum sinis.

"Maaf noona". Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. "Maaf".

Tak bisa bagi Kibum berlama-lama bersikap dingin pada adiknya. Seperti itulah Choi Kibum. Selalu memaafkan dan memaklumi semua kesalahan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan saja. Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Sungmin".

"Ya Kyu. Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf padanya. Aku yakin hatinya terluka mendengar ucapan mu kemarin. Apalagi berita di infotaiment itu". Sambung Hanggeng yang di barengi anggukan kepala Shindong.

"M-maksud hyung?". Kyuhyun sedikit terbata. Belum sepenuhnya mencerna ucapan Hanggeng barusan.

"Kami sudah tau semuanya Kyu". Shindong menjawab, tangannya mengarah pada Kibum dan Siwon. "Mereka sudah menceritakan semua pada kami".

Kyuhyun menatap sepasang suami istri itu penuh tanya. Baiklah, dua orang itu tau jika Sungmin lah yang meminta untuk merahasiakannya, tapi mengapa mereka mengatakan itu tanpa seizin Sungmin. Atau Sungmin sudah mengetahui ini semua?

"Akan semakin bertambah lagi orang yang kecewa jika kalian menutupinya terlalu lama. Jika kau sadar, Sungmin lah orang yang paling kecewa Kyu". Imbuh Siwon.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Siwon benar. Kenapa ia sangat bodoh! Istri mana yang mau jika suaminya menutupi pernikahan mereka? Walau Sungmin yang meminta, seharusnya Kyuhyun sadar. Mulut wanita tak selalu sejalan dengan hatinya. Jika mereka berkata 'tak apa' itu berarti ada sesuatu yang mereka tutupi bukan?. dan Kyuhyun melupakan itu.

"Agensi tak melarang artisnya untuk menikah selama masa kontrak, kau tak usah khawatir Kyu".

Ayolah, agensinya memang tak melarang. Namun permasalahan ada pada perjanjian bodoh itu. Dan lebih bodoh lagi karena Kyuhyun menyetujuinya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas. Berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya.

"Hyung". Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya lagi. "Izinkan aku membuat konferensi pers besok, aku ingin meluruskan berita ini". Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Kibum sekilas yang dibalas senyuman oleh keduanya. "Aku juga akan mengumumkan pernikahan ku dengan Sungmin".

.

.

.

"Min, kau tak lapar?".

Eunhyuk menggandeng erat lengan Sungmin. Katakanlah wajah Sungmin terlihat sangat pucat. Tak usah heran, yeoja itu tak makan barang sedikit pun sedari sore kemarin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku tak lapar hyuk".

Eunhyuk berdecak sebal. "Kau selalu begitu".

Ting~

Pintu lift itu terbuka menandakan mereka telah sampai dilantai dasar. Sehabis menemui Hanggeng, mereka menyempatkan diri menemui Ryeowook diruangannya. Mencecar yeoja itu tentang sikap Yesung kemarin, apa dua Kim itu memang menjalin hubungan?. Sepertinya itu hanya berlaku untuk Eunhyuk, karena Sungmin hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menanggapi.

"Kita bisa mampir ke caffe sebentar Min".

"Aku tak lapar, jika kau mau, kau saja".

Mereka terus berjalan menuju pintu utama, terlihat kerumunan para wartawan yang masih setia menunggu sumber beritanya.

"Apa mereka tak lelah berdiri disitu?". Eunhyuk bertanya seraya menggeleng heran. "Belum tentu juga Kyuhyun datang kemari. Aish… dia hobby sekali membuat scandal".

Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ming".

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Tak perlu bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik suara itu, Sungmin sudah hafal jelas.

"Kyu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Eunhyuk. "noona, boleh aku membawa istriku?".

Istri? Ini kali pertamanya Kyuhyun menyebut Sungmin istri di depan orang lain.

"Baiklah". Jawab Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dilengan Sungmin. "Jaga dia".

"Tapi hyuk". Sanggah Sungmin cepat. Selain ia belum siap bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, yeoja itu sudah berjanji pulang bersama.

"Tapi kenapa?". Tanya Eunhyuk. Tau jika Sungmin akan beralasan untuk menolak. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri Min".

Sungmin merendahkan pandangannya, menatap tangan kanannya yang tiba tiba digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. "Noona kami pergi dulu".

Setelah berpamitan, Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sungmin. Menerobos kerumunan wartawan yang terus menjejalinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ditambah lagi Sungmin berada disamping Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang digenggam erat, tentulah berbagai petanyaan baru kembali dilayangkan mereka.

Cukup sulit untuk lolos dari para wartawan itu, butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba dimana mobil Bentley putih milik Kyuhyun terparkir. Setelah berkendara lebih dari lima belas menit Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di area taman kota Seoul.

Kyuhyun memakai kaca hitam dan topinya, tak lupa memasang masker agar tak ada yang mengenali sosoknya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar Ming, aku akan kembali".

Sungmin mengangguk, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang memasuki mini market dari balik kaca mobil. tak lama namja itu sudah kembali dengan kantung belanjaan ditangannya.

"Makanlah". Kyuhyun menyerahkan bungkusan roti isi pada Sungmin.

"Aku tak lapar Kyu". Tolak sungmin.

"Tapi kau bisa sakit Ming, aku tau kau tak makan dari semalam, wajahmu sangat pucat". Kyuhyun menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin. "Aku tak ingin kau sakit Ming". Lanjutnya sebelum mengecup bibir Sungmin yang memucat.

"Jangan berlebihan Kyu, aku sering tak makan saat diet dulu. Aku sudah terbiasa".

"Tapi kau sedang tak diet bukan? dan aku tak akan mengijinkanmu diet kembali".

"Aku benar-benar tak ada selera makan saat ini"

"Apa perlu aku suapi".

"Aniya". Dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin mengambil roti isi itu. Ia paham betul maksud Kyuhyun. Namja itu pasti akan menyuapinya dengan cara sendiri, dan kemungkinan akan berlanjut dengan desahan Sungmin akibat kelakuan nakalnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Ia mengecup pipi putih Sungmin dan membelainya sayang. "Aku mencintamu".

Sesaat mereka disibukan dengan pikiran masing-masing sebelum Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya. "Kau sudah melihat berita di infotainment itu?".

Sungmin menoleh sekilas. "Ya, aku sudah melihatnya".

"Itu salah paham Ming. Semua tak seperti yang mereka beritakan". Sungmin tak begitu menanggapi penjelasan Kyuhyun, terus mengunyah makannya perlahan seraya menahan air matanya sebisa mungkin.

"Kyu". Lirih Sungmin masih menatap ke depan. "Kau tau kan jika kesabaran itu ada batasnya. Ku rasa aku sudah mencapai batas itu".

"A-apa maksudmu Ming, kau bicara apa?".

Gagal sudah Sungmin menahan genangan air matanya. Dengan lancang buliran bening itu membasahi kedua pipinya. "Sakit Kyu". Sungmin mulai terisak. "Aku sakit terus menahannya".

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku gagal membuat mu mencintai ku tulus Kyu".

"Tidak!". Serobot Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu Ming, sangat".

"Tapi kau lebih mencintai Kibum, kau bahkan terus mengharapkannya Kyu".

Isakan Sungmin makin mengeras. Ia tak mampu lagi memendam rasa sakit itu sendiri. "Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya saat kau begitu mengharap Kibum?. Aku bahkan istri sah mu Kyu". Sungmin terus meluapkan emosinya.

Kyuhyun belum berniat menghentikan Sungmin. Ia membiarkan Sungmin menumpahkan emosinya, Kyuhyun berikir ia pantas menerima cacian Sungmin.

"Kau jahat Kyu. Kau jahat. Aku membenci mu". Sungmin terus menangis.

Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi. Tangan kekarnya membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya, membiarkan yeoja itu menangis disana. Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan pukulan pukulan Sungmin di dadanya. Yang kyuhyun pedulikan hanya Sungminnya, hanya Sungmin. Tak ada yang lain.

"Maaf". Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin. Yeoja itu tak lagi terisak, namun lelehan air matanya masih mengalir deras. "Aku hanya mencintaimu Ming, percayalah padaku, ku mohon".

.

.

Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya, menoleh pada Sungmin yang terlelap dibangku samping kemudi. Wajah itu tampak pucat, namun tak mengurangi kadar kecantikan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, walau tak banyak tapi setidaknya perut yeoja itu tak kosong, butuh usaha untuk membujuknya yang keras kepala. Itu semua Kyuhyun lakukan karena Ia tak mau Sungminnya jatuh sakit.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir mengingat Sungmin terisak seperti tadi. Bagi Kyuhyun, itu sama saja menyakitinya. Satu-satunya yang tak Kyuhyun ingin kan adalah melihat Sungmin menangis karenanya. Namun Kyuhyun sadar, dirinya begitu jahat pada perasaan Sungmin.

Namja berbalut jaket merah gelap itu membuka pintu kemudinya, berjalan mengarah ke pintu samping kemudi dan membukanya. Kyuhyun tak ingin Sungmin terbangun, perlahan ia menggendong tubuh mungil itu ala bridal style. Menapaki area parkir dan melangkah menuju huniannya dilantai 7.

Kyuhyun patut bersyukur. Apartemen yang dibelinya ini adalah kumpulan tempat tinggal untuk orang asing yang menetap di Korea untuk beberapa waktu. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang kaya yang sangat terobsesi dengan angka pemasukan perusahaan nya, dan tak begitu peduli dengan tingkah laku orang sekitar.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin hati hati. Menyingkap poni yang menutupi dahi indah yeoja itu. Lama Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin, lalu berganti pada bibir shape M yang sudah menjadi candunya. Sungmin tetap terlelap tak merasa terganggu, ia terlihat sangat lelah sampai tak merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang bergerak diatas bibirnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku melupakan perasaan ku pada Kibum noona". Kyuhyun membelai sayang punggung tangan Sungmin. "Aku terlalu bodoh dan lamban memahami perasaan ku sendiri".

Terlihat air mata Kyuhyun menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku bahkan tak bisa hidup tanpa mu Ming, aku sangat mencintaimu. Bukan Kibum noona atau siapapun".

"Maaf Ming. Kumohon bersabarlah sebentar lagi". Gumam Kyuhyun. "Bersabarlah sampai hari esok. Aku akan meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini dan mempublikasikan pernikahan kita".

Tak sedetik pun Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah terlelap Sungmin. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Ming".

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di cermin besar yang terpasang di ruang tunggu. Kyuhyun menyentuh bekas luka di sudut bibirnya. Ia merapikan kembali tatanan rambut dan dasinya, jas hitam yang dipadukan dengan dasi berwarna biru gelap terlihat bagitu pas di tubuh jangkungnya.

Setengah jam lagi acara yang Kyuhyun siapkan sejak tadi malam akan berlangsung. Setelah mengantar Sungmin pulang sore itu, Kyuhyun pergi untuk menyiapkan segalanya, hanya mengirim yeoja itu pesan bahwa ia tak pulang. Kyuhyun menyewa aula hotel terbaik di ibu kota Korea selatan, mengundang para wartawan saat mereka kembali mengejar jawaban dari aktor tampan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?". Kibum melangkah masuk.

"Ya". Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, acara di mulai tiga puluh menit lagi. Kau belum makan bukan?".

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Aku tak lapar noona, dan aku baik-baik saja, noona tenanglah".

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kyuhyun tampak memasuki ruangan besar itu dengan tenang, mengambil sisi paling tengah dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Disamping kanan itu ada Shindong yang menemaninya. Dan samping kiri Kyuhyun duduk aktor Choi yang akan membantu Kyuhyun meluruskan permasalahan ini, walau bagaimanapun Siwon salah satu sumber jawaban dari pertanyaan wartawan-wartawan itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti?". Bisik Eunhyuk pada Donghae, mereka berdiri disudut depan ruangan itu bersama dengan Kibum, Hanggeng, dan lainnya.

"Entahlah, mereka tak memberitahuku". Jawab Donghae yang juga berbisik.

"Apa mereka akan menutupi kenyataan lagi, ah~ aku benar-benar muak dengan dunia artis".

"Berarti kau juga muak dengan ku?".

"Ck, bukan itu maksudku ikan!".

Donghae tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk sampai dering ponsel Eunhyuk mengintrupsi keduanya.

"Yeobseo".

Setelah mendengar jawaban di seberang sana, Eunhyuk mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan keramaian itu. Donghae yang dibuat bingung langsung mengikuti Eunhyuk dengan langkah lebarnya.

Sinar blitz dari berbagai kamera terus membidik tiga orang di depan itu, sampai salah satu crew mengisyaratkan jika konferensi pres ini akan dimulai.

Setelah memberi salam dan memperkenalkan dirinya, Kyuhyun memberi kesempatan agar mereka mengajukan pertanyaan, dan tentu tak disia-siakan mereka.

"Apa benar jika Kyuhyun-ssi dan Siwon-ssi memperebutkan yeoja yang sama? bukankah yeoja itu adalah istri dari Choi Siwon-ssi, kakak anda?".

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Siwon sebelum menjawabnya. Putra tunggal keluarga Choi itu mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Ya, dia adalah istri Siwon-ssi, tapi yang tadi anda ungkapkan itu adalah salah paham". Kyuhyun menjawan dengan tenang.

"Lalu, untuk apa kalian berkelahi jika itu hanya salah paham? Kami tahu jika Kibum-ssi adalah kakak tiri Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kalian memang memiliki hubungan lebih?".

"Aku sudah mengatakan jika ini salah paham. Aku mengira Siwon-ssi menghianati kakakku karena aku melihatnya dengan yeoja lain". Wartawan dari berbagai majalah dan chanel tv itu nampak terkejut. "Tapi ternyata yeoja itu adalah sepupu Siwon-ssi, aku hanya belum mengenalnya".

"kebetulan dia ikut hadir. Ada disebelah sisi kanan kami". Kyuhyun menunjuk Sulli yang berdiri disamping Kibum. Yeoja itu membungkuk kan sedikit badannya saat banyak pasang mata menatapnya.

"Ini hanya salah paham, dan kami sudah berbaikan". Siwon mengeluarkan suaranya. "Mohon untuk tidak membesar-besarkan berita ini". Pinta Siwon sopan.

Salah satu watawan mengangkat tangannya. "Bukankah kalian baru saja menyelesaikan film terbaru garapan Tan Hanggeng, apa ini hanya untuk menarik perhatian publik saja?".

Shindong mengambil mic didepannya. Mengambil alih atas pertanyaan tadi. "Ini tak ada kaitannya dengan film terbaru mereka. Ini murni salah paham".

"Beredar berita jika Kyuhyun-ssi sudah menikah. Bagaimana anda menanggapinya Kyuhyun-ssi?".

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Mengapa pertanyaan seperti itu juga terlontar untuknya?. Dari mana mereka mendapat berita seperti itu?. Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing. Bukankah ini alasan Kyuhyun berada disini.

"Ya. Itu benar. Aku sudah menikah dengan salah satu dancer yang berada satu agensi dengan kami.". kyuhyun menarik napasnya. "Dia Sungmin. Mohon untuk pengertian dan dukungannya".

.

.

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi Kyu, setidaknya aku ingin menenangkan pikiran dan hatiku". Sungmin bergumam lirih seraya menunduk.

Yeoja itu duduk disalah satu bangku tunggu Incheon air port dengan koper yang ia letakan di sampingnya. Menunggu keberangkatan yang tak lebih dari tiga puluh menit lagi.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi dari Korea hari ini. Bukan tanpa alasan ia meninggalkan negeri kelahirannya itu. Hanya saja ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya, terlebih dengan hatinya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjemputku kembali Kyu. Aku akan terus menunggumu". Sungmin kembali bergumam. Dan kini air mata yang sempat mengering kembali menetes.

"Min".

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasa seseorang memanggilnya. Ia nampak terkejut mendapati Eunhyuk tengah berlari kearahnya, di belakang yeoja itu ada Donghae tanpa penyamarannya, dan pastilah banyak yeoja yang berteriak histeris melihat idola mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?". Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Setelah mendapat telpon dari Sungmin dan mengatakan jika yeoja itu akan meninggalkan Korea. Cepat-cepat Eunhyuk menyusulnya ke bandara, beruntunglah kekasihnya Lee Donghae bersedia mengantarnya.

"A-aku". Sungmin tak menyangka jika Eunhyuk akan menyusulnya. "Maaf Hyuk".

"Kau akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya". Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maaf". Lagi-lagi kata maaf yang Eunhyuk dengar.

"Jangan hanya mengatakan kata maaf Min. katakan jika ini hanya lelucon. Kau tak akan pergi bukan?".

beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka nampak menoleh kesegala arah. Tak ada kamera disana. Namun kejadian dihadapan mereka saat ini benar-benar seperti drama yang sering mereka tonton, terlebih aktor Lee itu juga berada disana.

"Aku harus pergi hyuk, penerbangan ku tinggal 20 menit lagi".

"Kau egois Min. apa kau tak memikirkan bayi mu hah? Kau tega memisahkan dengan ayahnya?".

Bayi? Ayah? Apa sungmin sedang mengandung anak Kyuhyun?. Itulah pertanyaan yang menghinggap di kepala Donghae.

"Aku tak memisahkan mereka". Sungmin menyentuh perut datarnya. "Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan menjemputku. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku saja. Aku lelah Hyuk".

"Min". Eunhyuk melembutkan suaranya, memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang terisak. "Jangan pergi".

Sungmin menggeleng melepas pelukan Eunhyuk perlahan . "Maaf hyuk, aku harus pergi".

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia kembali memeluk Eunhyuk lalu berjalan mendekati Donghae dan memeluk namja itu. "Jaga Eunhyuk untukku Hae". Donghae mengangguk mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Sungmin.

"Jaga kesehatanmu Min". Donghae tak mencoba untuk melarang Sungmin pergi. Ia tau itu akan percuma.

Sungmin menyeret kopernya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menangis dipelukan Donghae. Namja itu tak peduli jika banyak orang memperhatikannya. Tak peduli jika dia akan menjadi topik hangat di berbagai infotainment karena berpelukan dengan partner dancenya di bandara. Donghae tak akan menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Bhahaha~ apa ini. o_O

Sumpah kacau banget. Mianhae *bow

Janji deh chapter depan ngga pake sedih sedihan. 80% manis lebihnya hambar. Hahaha

Terimakasih lagi buat Review nya, itu buat saya semangat untuk ngelanjut. Terimakasih banyak.

Tinggalkan Review lagi yah.

Gomawo~ SARANGHAE.

Special thanks to :

Sitara1083 : arisatae : deviyanti137 : gwansim84 : Taeby : Lee'90 : Vincent Brianna Cho : dirakyu : Lee cha woon : cuttianisa : ipechhpumpkins : NurLarasati13 : hyuknie : imAlfera : kyumin : Ria : baby kyumin : ajid kyumin : Zen Liu : Joyer94 : Minhyunni1318 : zi'Pumpkins : rii-ka : Maximumelf : abilhikmah : babychoi137 : Heldamagnae : normapumkin : Miyoori 29 : Luvori19 : Rianichi : cloudswan : Guest : Cywelf : Sifa : zaAra evilkyu : PaboGirl : WineKyuMin137 : bunnyblack. FLK. 136 : kyumin joyer : wonnie : kyuminjoy : Cho Minyu : JSJW407 : KyoKMS26 : Airi Tanaka : Cho Rai Sa : kyumin pu : KimRyeona19 : MyLovelySiBum.

SARANGHAE


	9. Chapter 9

**OUR BEHIND**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**Angela – Super Junior**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk terus terisak dipelukan Donghae. Namja itu pun hanya mampu mengusap punggung yeojanya agar merasa sedikit tenang. Donghae tau persis seperti apa sifat Sungmin. Walau yeoja itu terkenal dengan sifat lembutnya, namun Sungmin begitu keras kepala, percuma menghentikan niatnya untuk pergi jika sudah seperti ini.

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, air mata itu masih setia mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak saat kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Pandangannya mengabur sampai tubuhnya tergeletak lemah dilantai dingin itu.

"Sungmin!".

Beruntunglah Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih berada disana. Tanpa banyak kata, dua orang itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap Donghae menggendong Sungmin dengan hati-hati, berniat membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Suasana yang ramai pun semakin riuh, pastilah mereka bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hey! Tak ada kamera yang menandakan aktor tampan Lee Donghae itu sedang berakting bukan?.

Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah besar Donghae. Makin terisak melihat wajah pucat Sungmin. Memang belum lebih dari empat tahun mereka bersahabat. Namun Sungmin sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Min. bertahanlah".

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Konferensi pres itu sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu. Pertanyaan para pencari berita itu cukup kritis namun Kyuhyun mampu menanganinya dengan tenang. Wajahnya terukir senyum lembut. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang ia tutupi dari pernikahannya dengan Sungmin, semua tau itu. Dan terpenting, hanya Sungmin lah yang ada dihatinya saat ini dan seterusnya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik Kyu". Shindong menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. mereka kini tengah berada diruangan khusus dimana Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya berada disana setelah acara itu berakhir.

"Gomawoyo hyung, ini juga berkat hyung". Jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

Suasana disana semakin hangat saat Siwon, Kibum, dan Hanggeng turut bergabung mengobrol ringan. Tak tau siapa yang memulainya, Ryeowook yang kini ikut bergabung harus mendengar obrolan tentang permainan ranjang. Tentu saja dengan niat memojokan namja kelahiran februari 88 itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi".

"Ye?".

Seorang yeoja berseragam crew menghampirinya. "Ponselmu terus berdering, sepertinya penting". Kyuhyun memang sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya diruang tunggu bersama dengan tasnya. Agar tak mengganggunya saat acara berlangsung tadi.

"Oh! Gamsahamnida". Tak lupa Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih yang dibalas yeoja itu. Kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau saat nama Donghae tertera dilayar, tak lupa ia memisahkan diri sejenak dari sana.

"Yeobseo". Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa konferensi pres mu sudah selesai?".

"Sudah, waeyo hyung?".

Terdengar helaan nafas Donghae ditelinga Kyuhyun. "Sungmin jatuh pingsan, aku dan Eunhyuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kemarilah".

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lamban. Tanpa membalas ucapan Donghae, namja itu langsung memutuskan sambungannya, berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan Shindong yang meneriakinya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdiri di sisi ranjang, memperhatikan wanita berseragam khas dokter tengah memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Yeoja itu sudah siuman beberapa menit yang lalu, dan dokter yang di ketahui bernama Yoon Bora itu hanya memastikan ulang kondisi Sungmin dan kandungannya.

"Kandungan anda baik-baik saja". Dokter Yoon melepas stetoskopnya. "Sebaiknya anda perbanyak istirahat dan meminum vitamin. Anemia memang sering dialami ibu hamil".

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Terimakasih dokter Yoon".

Dokter muda itu tersenyum. "Sama-sama". dilihatnya jam berbahan stainless terbaik yang melilit ditangannya. "Saya permisi dulu". Pandangan dokter Yoon mengarah pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tersenyum pada keduanya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang rawat inap berkelas VIP itu.

"Kau dengar Min. kau harus lebih banyak istirahat, sekarang berhentilah berfikir yang tidak-tidak". Omel Eunhyuk, namun tangannya menggenggam sayang tangan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun. dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari". Sebelah tangan Donghae merangkul mesra pundak Eunhyuk, tanpa disadari wajah yeoja pemilik gummy smile itu bersemu merah. "Untung saja konferensi pers itu sudah selesai".

"Konferensi pres?". Tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Ya. Entahlah apa yang bocah itu bicarakan". Eunhyuk menjawab. "Aku dan Donghae meninggalkannya sebelum acara itu dimulai".

Sungmin terdiam. Pikirannya mencerna baik-baik ucapan Eunhyuk barusan. Menerka-nerka apa maksud suaminya mengadakan konferensi pers. Namja itu tak memberitahunya apapun.

"Eunhyuk-ah". Lirih Sungmin.

"Hm?".

"Aku sangat lapar. Kau bisa membelikanku makanan? Aku tak suka makanan rumah sakit".

Eunhyuk mengangguk seraya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah nyonya, kau ingin aku belikan makanan apa?".

"Terserah kau saja".

Donghae mengambil ponselnya yang kembali bergetar. "Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun sampai, kau tak apa jika kami tinggal sendiri?". Ucap Donghae. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah dua Lee menghilang di balik pintu. Sungmin mencoba beranjak, mendudukan tubuhnya bersandar di punggung ranjang. Susah payah ia meraih remot Televisi yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ayolah~ fasilitas ruang rawat yang di pilih Donghae tentu saja sangat berkelas. Namja itu tak peduli berapa besar biayanya, semuanya akan terhitung dalam tagihan Cho Kyuhyun. Sungguh cerdas bukan?.

Sungmin terus mencari tayangan infotainment dimana berita tentang konferensi pers Kyuhyun dibicarakan. tak butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk para jurnalistik menayangkan hasil kerja mereka di televisi, itu bukanlah suatu yang luar biasa lagi.

**Apa benar jika Kyuhyun-ssi dan Siwon-ssi memperebutkan yeoja yang sama? bukankah yeoja itu adalah istri dari Choi Siwon-ssi, kakak anda?**.

** Ya, dia adalah istri Siwon-ssi, tapi yang tadi anda ungkapkan itu adalah salah paham.**

**Lalu, untuk apa kalian berkelahi jika itu hanya salah paham? Kami tahu jika Kibum-ssi adalah kakak tiri Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kalian memang memiliki hubungan lebih?**.

**Aku sudah mengatakan jika ini salah paham. Aku mengira Siwon-ssi menghianati kakakku karena aku melihatnya dengan yeoja lain , tapi ternyata yeoja itu adalah sepupu Siwon-ssi, aku hanya belum mengenalnya.**

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terdiam menyimak tiap kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Kyuhyun memang aktor dengan kualitas acting yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Namun Sungmin tak melihat ada kebohongan dimata itu. Sungmin begitu hafal bahasa tubuh Kyuhyun.

Ia merasa begitu bodoh karena cepat menyimpulkan kejadian lalu. Yeoja itu sangat merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu gegabah.

Sungmin terus mendengarkan dalam diam. Dengan lancang air mata itu lolos melukis garis bening di pipinya.

**Beredar berita jika Kyuhyun-ssi sudah menikah. Bagaimana anda menanggapinya Kyuhyun-ssi?.**

** Ya. Itu benar. Aku sudah menikah dengan salah satu dancer yang berada satu agensi dengan kami , dia Sungmin. Mohon untuk pengertian dan dukungannya.**

Sungmin membekap mulutnya, tak membiarkan isakan tangisnya terdengar. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan mempublikasikan pernikahan mereka. Terlepas dari perjanjian mereka, hati Sungmin begitu senang sekarang. Sungmin berjanji mulai saat ini dirinya tak akan memikirkan perjanjian itu lagi. Itu terlalu melelahkan hatinya.

Kriett~

Cepat cepat Sungmin mematikan televisi dan menghapus air matanya sebelum pintu itu terbuka lebar. Ambang pintu itu menampakan sosok namja yang amat dicintainya. Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat kala ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya berjalan semakin mendekat. Mendudukan tubuh itu di tepi ranjang menghadapnya.

"Gwenchana?". Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun bertemu Donghae dan Eunhyuk di koridor rumah sakit. Namja itu bernafas lega ketika Eunhyuk mengatakan jika Sungmin baik-baik saja.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk menjawab petanyaan Kyuhyun. melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?". Tak ada jawaban yang Kyuhyun dapatkan.

"Ku mohon, jangan seperti ini". Kyuhyun membelai punggung tangan Sungmin lalu mengecupnya. "Donghae hyung menceritakan semua padaku". lanjut Kyuhyun. "Jangan mencoba pergi dariku, ku mohon".

Namja bermarga Lee itu menghubunginya kembali saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Menceritakan kronologi sebelum istrinya itu tak sadarkan diri. Air mata Kyuhyun sempat mengalir mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkannya. Dan itu karenanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ming". Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum merengkuh tubuh lemah Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Maaf". Sungmin terisak di bahu Kyuhyun, membalas pelukan namja itu tak kalah erat. "Maaf kan aku Kyu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum haru mendengarnya. "Aku mencintaimu". Lanjut Sungmin masih terisak.

Kyuhyun mengusap sayang punggung Sungmin, menciumi pundak yang tertutup baju khusus pasien itu berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkan isakan Sungmin.

Namja itu melonggarkan pelukannya, memberi jarak agar ia dapat mengecup hangat kening Sungmin.

"Oh! maaf". Kyuhyun cepat menjauhkan bibirnya saat suara asing menembus gendang telinga mereka. ia membalikan badannya menoleh pada pemilik suara itu.

Perawat rumah sakit itu makin terkejut mendapati aktor tampan yang tengah hangat dibicarakan orang disana. Ia sedikit membungkukan badannya sebelum melangkah masuk. "Saya ingin mengantarkan obat untuk nona Sungmin".

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Mempersilahkan perawat itu meletakan obat-obatan Sungmin diatas nakas.

"Saya tak tau jika nama yang dimaksud anda dalam konferensi pres itu adalah nona Sungmin". Ucap perawat itu. "Saya sudah melihat tayangannya".

Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum canggung. "Saya adalah fans anda, dan saya ikut bahagia atas pernikahan kalian". Ucap perawat itu lagi.

"Ah, gamsahamnida. Mohon dukungannya".

Perawat itu menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya. "Saya tak menyangka jika idola saya akan menjadi seorang ayah".

"Ye?". Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya mencerna ucapan perawat itu.

"Bukankah nona Sungmin sedang mengandung".

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Beralih menatap Sungmin yang mencoba berpura-pura tak mengerti maksud tatapan Kyuhyun. Baiklah, sepertinya seorang Lee Donghae tak menceritakannya untuk hal ini.

"Anda tak tau?". Tanya perawat itu seraya tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

Hari terus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Berita tentang pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun masih tampak diperbincangkan di luar sana. Namun tak sedikit orang yang mendukung pasangan itu. Mereka merasa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangatlah serasi. Dan yeoja yang kini dikenal dengan Cho Sungmin itu membuat ratusan yeoja mendesah iri.

Selain berita tentang pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun menjadi topik hangat pemberitaan media. Sesuai dengan niatnya, Donghae memang tak akan menutupi hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka selalu menaggapi pemberitaan itu dengan santai.

Sementara Shindong, namja bertubuh gempal itu menolak tiap tawaran undangan dari beberapa program acara yang di tujukan pada Kyuhyun. Dirinya sengaja memberi waktu libur untuk artisnya itu.

Tak menyia-nyiakannya, Kyuhyun memanfaat seluruh waktunya bersama Sungmin. Bermanja-manja dan melakukan permainan rutin di apartemen mereka.

Tenanglah, se-liarnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu masih menggunakan akal sehatnya agar tak membahayakan kandungan Sungmin.

"Aish.. berhenti menciumi perutku Kyu".

Sungmin mengeluh sembari memukul lengan Kyuhyun. sedari tadi namja itu terus menciumi perutnya, berbaring dengan menjadikan paha Sungmin sebagai bantal.

"Tak mau, aku sedang merindukan anakku". Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sungmin. Mengecup berulang ulang perut datar Sungmin dari balik kaos berwarna pink yang yeoja itu kenakan.

"Aish… tapi aku sedang menonton Kyu. Kau mengganggu".

"Tak ada hubungannya Ming". Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Tanganya mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun. menyelipkan jemari jemari itu pada helaian rambut kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun.

Ting Tong~

Sungmin menoleh pada pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sedikit berfikir siapa tamu yang mengunjunginya malam-malam begini.

"Hentikan Kyu. Kau tak mendengar bel tadi?".

Kyuhyun mencebik. Merutuki suara bel yang kembali terdengar. Berat hati namja itu mendudukan tubuhnya, memperhatikan langkah Sungmin yang hendak membukakan pintu.

"Anyeong~~~".

Suara serempak terdengar saat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Sungmin mengerjap kaget melihat jumlah tamu tak diundangnya. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Siwon, Ryeowook, Yesung, Taemin, dan Victoria. Bahkan Nickhun dan Minho pun ikut meramaikan rombongan itu.

Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya dari tempat duduknya. Untuk apa orang-orang itu kemari? Sungguh mengganggu waktunya untuk bermesraan dengan Sungmin. Menyebalkan!.

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilahkan masuk teman-temannya yang terlihat kesulitan membawa kantung penuh makanan dan minuman. Apa mereka akan mengadakan pesta?

"Hai Kyu". Donghae yang memang tak menenteng apapun menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih diam tak percaya.

"Ya! Hyung untuk apa kalian semua datang kemari?". Kyuhyun menatap kesal Donghae yang di tanggapi dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Siwon dan Minho yang mendengarnya pun serempak menoleh pada Kyuhyun. dua Choi itu tengah meletakan kantung minuman di atas meja makan. Sedangkan Nickhun dan Yesung tengah membantu para yeoja menyiapkan berbagai makanan yang mereka bawa.

"Tentu saja untuk merayakan pernikahan kalian hyung". Sahut Minho.

"Dan merayakan kehamilan Sungmin. Aigo~ aku iri pada kalian".

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang seraya berdecih. "Cepatlah buat noonaku hamil hyung, agar kau tak iri padaku".

"Aku sudah melakukannya tiap malam Kyu, kau tenang saja". Ujar Siwon penuh percaya diri.

.

.

Bulgogi, Soondubu Jiggae, Yangnyeom Tongdak, Tak Galbi, Japchae, Dakjuk, dan juga Kimchi tersaji rapih di meja makan yang tak begitu besar itu. Tak lupa beberapa botol soda, juice, dan soju melengkapi hidangan special malam ini.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan setelah melihat sajian didepan mereka. Sepertinya orang-orang yang sering berlalu-lalang dilayar televisi itu benar-benar ingin mengadakan pesta perayaan.

"Aku merasa tak enak, harusnya kalian bilang saja jika akan kemari. Biar ku masakan makanan untuk kalian". Ucap Sungmin.

"Tak apa Ming, kami senang melakukannya". Kibum menanggapi. Yeoja itu membuka tutup botol cola dan menuangnya dalam gelas milik Siwon.

"Iya eonni, kau jangan merasa tak enak seperti itu. Bukankan ibu hamil tak boleh terlalu lelah". Sambung Taemin.

"Apa yang dikatakan Taemin benar Min". kini suara member boy grup 2PM terdengar. "Ah~ selamat untuk kalian".

"Terima kasih". Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tak enak".

"Sudahlah, kau jangan memikirkannya lagi Min". ujar Victoria, ia menjepit poninya sebelum meraih botol cola dan menuangnnya dalam gelas.

"Tapi kalian berlebihan". Sungmin masih merasa tak enak. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun saat tangan kekar itu menghalanginya menuang soda dalam gelasnya. Namja itu meraih botol orange juice, menuang penuh dalam gelas Sungmin. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sungmin meminum soda walau hanya seteguk.

"Ini kemauan mereka Ming, kita cukup menikmatinya saja". Kyuhyun menimpali, membuat dengusan kesal saling menyahut setelah mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain game saja". Ryeowook menyerukan idenya. Yeoja itu duduk bersila di atas sofa. Menikmati makanan ringan pedas beserta segelas soju. Baiklah~ Ryeowook tak akan menutupi jika ia sanggup menghabiskan 2 botol soju tanpa harus mabuk. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yesung. Meminum cola pun namja itu tak sanggup. bukankah mereka terkesan saling melengkapi?.

"Oh, kau benar". Seru Donghae. "Kita bermain pepero kiss saja".

Sebenarnya namja itu sudah menyiapkannya dari awal. Mengingat jika ia begitu banyak membeli makanan manis berbentuk stick itu.

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya?". Tanya Yesung antusias.

Donghae hanya menampakan cengirannya. "Kajja. Kita mulai". Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook. "Karena kau yang mengusulkan. Jadi kau yang pertama melakukannya".

"Wae? Kenapa harus aku?".

"Tentu saja, lalu siapa lagi?".

Yesung tersenyum geli melihat mimik wajah ketakutan Ryeowook. Ia berinisiatif menarik lengan Ryeowook, mengajak yeoja itu agar ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"Aku akan menjadi pasanganmu". Ryeowook bersemu merah mendenganya. sorakan menggoda pun terdengar begitu riuh saat Yesung menggenggam mesra sebelah tangan Ryeowook.

Dua Kim itu memposisikan tubuhnya, menggigit tiap ujung biscuit stick itu. Ryeowook tampak sangat gugup. Wajahnya sudah merah sempurna ketika peperonya semakin memendek. Sebenarnya yeoja itu tak memakannya barang sedikitpun, atau lebih tepatnya bibir Yesung lah yang mendekat. Permainan itu berhenti saat Ryeowook melepas gigitannya, menyisakan 3 cm potongan pepero. hah~ Ryeowook sudah tak mampu melanjutkan itu. Bisa saja jantungnya lepas detik itu juga.

Tak hanya dua Kim. Permainan dilanjutkan dengan pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Victoria dan Nickhun, dan kali ini sang tuan rumah lah yang mendapat giliran.

"Tunggu!". Seru Minho. Kyuhyun urung menggigit peperonya. Menatap Minho yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua.

"Waeyo?". Taemin bertanya.

Minho mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar mencari aplikasi kamera di layar datar itu. "Karena ini hari special untuk Kyuhyun hyung dan Sungmin noona, aku ingin mengabadikannya".

Alis Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menaut bingung. "Ya! Apa maksudmu?". Tanya Sungmin yang lebih terdengar sebagai seruan protes.

"Aku akan memotretnya noona". Jawab Minho enteng.

"Ah. Benar". Sahut semuanya kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka mengambil ponselnya masing masing. Dan mengarahkannya pada suami istri itu.

"Aku tak mau". Tolak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis. Mendekap pinggang Sungmin agar lebih mendekat. "Sudahlah, kita lakukan saja".

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun mulai menggigit peperonya cepat. Sorakan godaan pun kembali terdengar bersautan.

10 cm, 5 cm, 3 cm. kyuhyun memperlambat gigitannya. Wajah Sungmin memanas. Manik matanya terus memperhatikan seberapa pendeknya jarak antara bibir mereka. Kyuhyun sudah sering melakukan hal lebih dari ini. hey! Mereka melakukannya tanpa ada yang melihat bukan?. dan pengecualian untuk kejadian dirumah keluarga Choi tempo lalu. Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi.

Kyuhyun menjeda gigitannya, tersenyum melihat wajah gugup Sungmin. Sementara yang lain sudah bersiap-siap, hanya tinggal menunggu bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hampir bersentuhan, atau malah bersentuhan?.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun perlahan merogoh saku celanya. Mengambil ponsel mahal kesayangannya dari sana.

Takk~

Semua mata kini tertuju pada sumber suara itu. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, namja Cho itu menggigit habis sisa peperonya, mengecup bibir Sungmin cepat. Bahkan kecupan itu terasa seperti lumatan dibibir bawah Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau curang hyung". Pekik Minho tak terima.

"Omo~ mana sisa pepero kalian?". Kibum terkejut di ikuti yang lain. Mereka baru tersadar jika ponsel itu memang sengaja Kyuhyun jatuhkan.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah bertengger di angka 10, namun sepertinya belum ada niatan untuk mengakhiri pesta dadakan itu. Mereka tak lagi berkumpul dalam satu meja, Minho dan Taemin memilih mencuci piring dan gelas kotor. Victoria, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk membereskan remahan bungkus makanan ringan yang berserakan. Kibum dan Siwon mencoba berselancar di dunia maya dengan akun twitter namja itu. Kibum sempat merajuk mengetahui namja itu mengunggah foto mereka berdua. Jangan sebut Choi Siwon jika ia tak bisa meluluhkan hati Kibum. See? Yeoja itu malah mengunggah kembali foto lainnya dengan Siwon.

Sementara Donghae, Yesung, dan Nickhun, entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sesekali tawa melengking mereka mendapat omelan dari Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Hey~ mereka berdua sudah memisahkan diri sedari tadi. Menikmati angin malam di balkon apartement ditemani segelas susu hamil untuk Sungmin.

"Apa tak apa?". Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. memegang gelas yang masih terisi setengah oleh cairan berwarna coklat itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka nyaman didalam. Jadi tak apa jika kita bermesraan disini". Jawab Kyuhyun. namja itu mengeratkan pelukannya dibahu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengaduh lirih saat Sungmin mencubit perutnya. "Apanya yang bermesraan?". Sungut Sungmin.

"Eh?". Kyuhyun mencoba melirik wajah manis istrinya. "Jadi seperti ini kurang romantis?".

"Aku tak bilang seperti itu".

"Jadi seperti apa?".

"Apanya?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Tangannya terangkat mengusap kepala Sungmin. Sedikit mengacak poni yeoja itu. "Cepat minum susumu sebelum dingin".

Sungmin mengangguk. Meneguk susunya sampai tak bersisa.

"Ada noda dibibir mu. Kau atau aku saja yang bersihkan?". Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda, mata onyx nya mengerling nakal.

"Aku saja". Sungmin menjilat cepat bibir bawah dan atasnya dengan gerakan memutar. Oh! Taukah kau Cho Sungmin. Suami tercintamu mati-matian menahan agar tak menyerangmu saat ini juga.

"Ming". Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hm?". Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak saat Sungmin merapikan rambut depan miliknya.

"Aku menginginkan anak laki-laki, ah~ pasti akan sangat menyenangkan".

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Mendelik horror setelah mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. "Jika anak kita perempuan, itu berarti tak akan menyenangkan?".

"Aniyo~ tentu saja menyenangkan". Kyuhyun mengecup cepat bibir pink sungmin. "Apapun jenis kelamin anak kita nanti. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Dan aku tak sabar menunggunya lahir". Tangannya menyentuh perut Sungmin lalu menciumnya.

Sungmin tersenyum geli. "Bodoh! Itu masih lama".

Mereka kembali terdiam. Menikmati angin malam yang semakin terasa dingin. Walau ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Angin malam akan tetap terasa dingin jika sudah mendekati tengah malam seperti ini.

"Ming".

"Hm?".

Dua pasang mata indah itu saling bertemu. Perlahan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Membuang jarak antara bibirnya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin tau jelas apa maksud suaminya. Perlahan ia juga memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Mengecupnya lama, dan bergerak melumatnya.

Kyuhyun makin mendekap tubuh Sungmin. Membuat bagian atas tubuh mereka saling menghimpit.

Reflek Sungmin mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. menekannya agar namja itu menciumnya lebih dalam.

.

.

.

"Ming". Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Sungmin pelan. Yeoja itu baru saja terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dan jarum jam masih menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari.

"Ming". Panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin hanya menggeliat. Tak menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Ya~ Ming bangun".

"Waeyo?". Tanya Sungmin setengah sadar. Ia mencoba menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku sangat mengantuk Kyu".

"Kau lapar tidak?". Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hm?". Sungmin mencoba membuka matanya. "Kau lapar?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Mendadak aku ingin memakan jajangmyeon Ming". Ia membayangkan untaian mie bersaus hitam itu memenuhi mulutnya. "Ayo. Kita pergi membeli jajangmyeon".

"Mwo?". Sungmin terbelalak. "Ini sudah sangat larut malam Kyu. Apa kau sudah gila".

"Entahlah Ming. Aku ingin sekali jajangmyeon. Pasti ada beberapa kedai yang masih buka".

"Ya, sudah. Kau pergi saja sendiri". Sungmin membalikan badannya memunggungi Kyuhyun. namja itu merengut kesal. Kembali mengguncang tubuh Sungmin dan membujuknya.

"Ayolah Ming~ aku sangat lapar".

"Jika lapar, masak saja ramyeon. Jangan menginginkan yang tidak-tidak". Sungmin masih memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Tak mau Ming. Aku hanya ingin jajangmyeon".

Sungmin kembali memutar badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Tadi kau bilang sangat lapar. Sekarang kau hanya ingin jajangmyeon. Jika lapar, kau bisa makan apa saja".

"Tak mau".

"Ya, sudah jika tak mau, lebih baik tidur. Dan kau bisa membeli jajangmyeonya besok". Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Mencoba kembali tertidur menjemput esok.

"Ming. Ming sayang". Kyuhyun menciumi pipi Sungmin berkali-kali. "Ayolah kita cari jajangmyeon".

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu hah?". Sungmin meninggikan suaranya sembari menatap kesal Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau…". Ia menghentikan kalimatnya kala teringat sesuatu yang sering dibicarakan orang diluar sana. "Omo~ kau mengidam Kyu?".

"M-mwo?".

.

.

T.B.C

Hahaha~ adoooh saya malu dah. Sebenernya chap ini saya tulis ulang. Banting steer dari tulisan sebelumnya. Tadinya saya mau bikin Sungmin pergi. Tapi _paboonya _saya, Kok lupa ya kalo hamil muda amat berbahaya kalo naik pesawat. Kkk~ saya bener-bener lupa. Hahaha

Terimakasih banyak buat uri **kyuminjoy ** yang udah ingetin saya kalo hamil muda ngga boleh naik pesawat. Kkk~ gomawoyo~ /hug/

Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo anehnya ngga ketulungan. Maklum banting steer jadi idenya apa adanya dah. Hahaha

Oh iya, chapter ini terinspirasi dari WGM-nya kangin oppa sama Yoon Ji eonni. Tau kan yah?

Nggak bosen-bosen saya ngucapin buat yang udah ngereview. Terimakasih banyak. Thank you. Gamsahamnida. Arigato. Xie xie. Matur nuwun.

GOMAWOYO~ SARANGHAE~

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**OUR BEHIND**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**Our Love – SS4 Version**

**.**

"Perlahan Kyu".

Sudah kesekian kalinya Sungmin memperingati Kyuhyun. namja itu terlihat sangat bersemangat menikmati jajangmyeon yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia terus menyuap mie kenyal bersaus hitam itu, mengacuhkan noda yang mengotori sudut bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ lihatlah bibirmu". Tangan Sungmin membersihkan noda saus itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Seperti anak kecil saja".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, persis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan oleh ibunya. Diapitnya kembali makanan kesukaannya itu. Menyuapkan penuh kedalam mulutnya.

Harus menunggu matahari terbit untuk Kyuhyun bisa menikmatinya. Itu pun masih harus menunggu penjual jajangmyeon itu membuka kedainya. Salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang hanya ingin makan ditemani Sungmin. Jika tidak pastilah ia sudah memakannya malam itu juga.

"Kau benar-benar mengidam Kyu?". Tanya Sungmin seraya mengelap saus di ibu jarinya dengan tishu.

"Aish… aku tak mengidam Ming. Aku hanya ingin makan jajangmyeon saja".

Tak pernah terpikirkan jika memang benar dirinya mengidam. Entahlah, yang jelas Kyuhyun hanya sangat ingin memakan jajangmyeon saja saat ini.

"Lalu apa jika bukan mengidam?".

"Molla, yang seharusnya mengidam itu kau Ming". Kyuhyun menutup box kosong jajangmyeonnya. Meneguk habis air mineral yang Sungmin sodorkan.

Sungmin berdecih. Membuka pintu samping kemudi hendak membuang bungkus jajangmyeon. Kyuhyun memang memilih memakannya didalam mobil, ia sengaja memarkirkan mobil miliknya di pinggir area sungai Han.

"Kita pulang?". Tanya Sungmin setelah kembali kedalam mobil.

"Terserah. Atau kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat dulu?".

Sungmin memasang seat beltnya lalu menggeleng. "Aniyo. Kita pulang saja".

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mengikuti Sungmin mengaitkan seat belt ditubuhnya. "Baiklah kita pulang".

Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, melaju membelah jalanan yang tampak lengang. Mengingat jarum jam masih bertengger di angka 10. Jalanan itu memang belum terlalu ramai.

.

.

.

.

"Aish… hyung, aku masih ingin menikmati hari libur. Tak bisakah kau menolaknya?".

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal pada lawan bicara diteleponnya. Menatap malas jam yang tergantung didinding ruang tamu.

"Baiklah, satu jam lagi aku sampai". Kyuhyun meletakan ponselnya, menghela nafas seraya merebahkan kepalanya dipunggung sofa.

"Shindong oppa?". Tanya Sungmin. Yeoja itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. mendudukan tubuhnya disamping namja itu lalu menyisiri rambut coklat Kyuhyun dengan jari tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan jemari Sungmin.

"Lalu?".

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Membenarkan posisi duduknya menatap Sungmin. "Zhaomi hyung menawariku bermain di film terbarunya. Padahal aku baru merasakan istirahat".

Sungmin tersenyum membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, kau ambil saja. Lagi pula kau harus banyak mencari uang mulai sekarang Kyu".

"Eh?". Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jika kau tak mencari uang, siapa yang akan membayar persalinanku nanti, membiayai hidup anak kita, menyekolahkan anak kita?".

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap tak percaya. "Omo~ kau tenang saja Ming. Bila perlu aku akan membeli rumah sakit yang akan kau pilih untuk kau melahirkan". Ucapnya enteng.

Sungmin bedecak. "Sombong sekali".

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Menyentil hidung mancung Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi bulat itu beberapa kali. "Aigo~ kenapa istriku semakin cantik saja".

.

.

Kyuhyun terus membaca cermat-cermat summary naskah drama ditangannya. Lima belas menit yang lalu aktor Cho itu sampai di kantor managemennya. Setibanya diruangan Shindong, langsung saja namja berumur 30 tahunan itu menjejalinya tawaran-tawaran yang sengaja ia tunda.

Sungmin yang sengaja menemani Kyuhyun pun ikut membaca summary naskah itu. Mendadak raut wajahnya berubah tak suka saat membaca beberapa bagian di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaran Zhaomi hyung". Ucap Kyuhyun. ia meletakan kembali jilidan kertas itu diatas meja.

"Mwo? Kau menerimanya?".

Bersamaan dahi Kyuhyun dan Shindong mengerut bingung, menoleh pada Sungmin yang menekuk wajahnya. "Waeyo?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya kesal. "Kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku tak suka Cho!". Jawabnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ya~ Apa yang membuatmu tak suka Min?". Shindong ikut bertanya. Sedikit heran, bukankah yeoja itu terlihat antusias saat datang kemari? Bahkan Sungmin mati-matian membujuk Kyuhyun untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran itu. Mengapa tiba-tiba yeoja itu tak suka?.

"Aku tak suka oppa".

"Berikan alasannya Ming, jangan hanya berkata tak suka". Tegur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdecih kesal, membuang muka enggan menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku tak suka peran yang Kyuhyun mainkan disini?".

"Mwo?". Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?".

Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit. Tiba-tiba saja yeoja itu mendaratkan pukulan dikepalanya. "Ya! Kau tak baca peranmu sebagai apa hah?". Sungmin meninggikan suaranya.

"Tentu saja aku membacanya". Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Aku berperan sebagai Kim Woobin, CEO muda yang memiliki riwayat percintaan sebagai seorang playboy".

"Jika kau berperan sebagai playboy, itu berarti kau akan dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja yang akan menggodamu bukan?". ujar Sungmin penuh emosi. "Aku tak suka Kyu, pasti mereka akan berpakaian sexy, ahh~ aku tak suka".

"Hey~". Intrupsi Shindong. "Ini hanya akting Min. kau jangan khawatir". Jika tadi Kyuhyun yang harus ia bujuk, sekarang istri artisnya itulah yang harus mati-matian ia bujuk. "Kau juga sudah mengenal baik lawan main Kyuhyun nanti Min".

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shindong. "Eunhyuk". Ucap Shindong menjawab tatapan tanya Sungmin.

"MWO?".

Reflek Shindong menutup kedua telinganya. Baiklah~ bukan hanya Sungmin saja yang berteriak kaget. Namja Cho itu juga terbelalak kaget.

"Eunhyuk?". Tanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Shindong menghela nafasnya malas. Merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya sebelum menjawab. "Belum pasti. Yang jelas Zhaomi sangat ingin Eunhyuk bermain di filmnya nanti".

"Kenapa bukan Donghae saja lawan bermainnya, kenapa harus Kyuhyun". Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Shindong tersenyum lembut. "Tadinya seperti itu.". diteguknya minuman kaleng miliknya. "Donghae sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan Kangta, jadi peran itu ditawarkan pada Kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut. Menarik dagu Sungmin perlahan membimbing yeoja itu agar menatapnya. "Jika kau tak suka. Aku tak akan mengambil kontrak itu Ming". Kyuhyun mengusap pipi berisi Sungmin. "Bila perlu aku hanya akan menerima tawaran iklan saja".

Sungmin terdiam, memutuskan tatapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku…". Sungmin mencoba menatap Shindong yang dibalas senyuman namja itu. "Aku… terserah kau saja". Ucap Sungmin cepat. Ia mengambil tasnya. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Shindong.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Aku permisi hyung. Akan aku hubungi nanti".

Shindong mengangguk paham. "Arraseo". Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat sebelum beranjak berdiri. "Mood Ibu hamil memang selalu berubah-ubah Kyu". Ucap Shindong lagi, taulah karena dirinya sudah pernah mengalaminya saat Nari tengah hamil dulu.

.

.

"Hey~". Kyuhyun memeluk mesra tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Tak perlu pusing untuk Kyuhyun menemukan keberadaan Sungmin, namja itu sudah tau pasti dimana jika istrinya sedang gundah.

Sungmin tak menanggapi sapaan Kyuhyun, makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun melingkar bebas diperutnya yang terlihat sedikit mencuat.

"Ada apa dengan mu hm?". Tanya Kyuhyun. ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Sungmin. Menghirup aroma strawberry gel mandi yang melekat ditubuh yeoja itu. "Aku bisa menolaknya jika kau mau".

Sungmin mendongak, membuat kesenangan Kyuhyun mengendus aroma tubuhnya terhenti. "Maaf". Singkat Sungmin membalas pelukan pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa minta maaf?".

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. berbalik mengarah pada namja itu. "Maaf aku sudah egois. Harusnya aku tak seperti ini".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Merengkuh tubuh sintal Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Posisi terduduk dilantai tak masalah bagi mereka. "Tak apa". Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin. "Aku suka jika kau seperti ini".

"Maksudmu?".

"Aku suka jika kau cemburu".

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku tak cemburu". Tegas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tesenyum miring. Melepaskan pelukannya memberi jarak tubuh mereka. "Benarkah?". Perlahan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin tanpa membuang seringaian diwajahnya.

"Ya~ kau mau apa?". Susah payah Sungmin mendorong balik tubuh Kyuhyun. menahan agar tubuhnya tak terdorong oleh namja itu. Sekuat apapun itu, tetap saja tenaga Kyuhyun lebih besar darinya.

"Making Love~".

Mata Sungmin melolot lebar. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun membungkan mulutnya. Bergerak lembut namun penuh nafsu diatas bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin. Mengulum dan menjilatnya kemudian.

Merasa Sungmin tak membalas permainannya, sebelah tangan Kyuhyun membimbing tangan Sungmin mengalung di lehernya, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menahan beban tubuhnya agar tak sepenuhnya menindih tubuh Sungmin.

Perlahan mata Sungmin terpejam menikmati permainan bibir Kyuhyun. membuka sedikit mulutnya memberi akses masuk lidah suaminya. mengabsen semua yang ada dirongga hangat mulutnya tanpa terkecuali.

"Eungh~". Desahan kecil Sungmin terdengar kala Kyuhyun menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Menghisap kuat lidah Sungmin lalu membelitnya.

Sungmin meremas rambut belakang Kyuhyun. melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diberikan namja itu. Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya, mempermudah gerakannya mengklaim tiap inchi bibir pink Sungmin.

"Hmmpt~".

Nafas Sungmin mulai tak beraturan. pasokan udara itu terasa makin menipis. Terang saja, karena pagutan panas itu berlangsung cukup lama. Salahkan saja paru-paru mereka yang meronta sesak, mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus mengakhiri kesenangannya. Melepas tautan bibir mereka secara perlahan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat wajah sayu Sungmin. Ia mengecup kembali bibir Sungmin yang sedikit membengkak. "Kita lanjutkan di apartemen".

.

.

"Ohhh~". Kyuhyun mendesah merasakan 'junior'nya dihisap kuat didalam lubang Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa Sungminnya tetap saja sempit. Bahkan mereka sangat sering melakukannya, atau mungkin miliknya lah yang terlalu besar?.

"Kyuhh~". Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang medesah. Namja itu berhasil menemukan titik tersensitiv Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya pelan, namun namja itu selalu menemukan dimana titik kenikmatan Sungmin. ia mengerang kala lubang Sungmin lagi-lagi makin menjepitnya, memberikan pijatan-pijatan di 'junior'nya.

"Ahh… eungghh~".

Sungmin mendesah nikmat menerima perlakuan manis Kyuhyun. semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memberinya kenikmatan tiada tara dibawah sana.

"Shhh~ Minnghh~". Kyuhyun makin mempercepat temponya saat dirasakan juniornya makin berkedut didalam Sungmin.

"Eunghh~ Kyuuh~".

Sungmin mendesah hebat saat cairan Kyuhyun kembali memenuhinya, bersamaan dengan miliknya yang membasahi 'junior' Kyuhyun.

baiklah~ ini sudah kali ketiganya Sungmin merasakan hangat cairan Kyuhyun. dan ia sudah merasa sangat lelah.

Brugh~

Kyuhyun menahan dengan kedua sikunya agar tak menindih tubuh Sungmin. Tersenyum manis menatap wajah Sungmin yang terngah-ngah. Kyuhyun pikir, ia bermain sangat lembut kali ini, namun tetap saja begitu menguras tenaga. Ditambah dengan keadaan Sungmin yang tengah mengandung, mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan agar tak menghabisi tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kyuhyun melepas tautan tubuh mereka. Kembali mendesah saat Kyuhyun mencium dan menjilat kewanitaannya.

Bibir Kyuhyun berpindah keperut Sungmin lalu mengecupnya lama. "Tumbuhlah dengan baik baby. Appa sangat menyayangi mu".

Sungmin tersenyum. Membelai kepala Kyuhyun yang masih bersarang diperutnya. "Nado appa~".

.

.

Sungmin mengertakan pelukannya di tubuh polos Kyuhyun. menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik suaminya. sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan setelah mereka bercinta. saling berpelukan mesra melepas lelah setelah berkali-kali merasakan orgasme.

Hari masih tampak terang dengan matahari yang belum sepenuhnya tenggelam di ufuk barat. Setelah sampai diapartemennya siang tadi. Kyuhyun langsung saja menyandra tubuh Sungmin. Dan berakhir saat keduanya merasa lelah setelah beberapa jam kemudian.

"Kyu~". Lirih Sungmin.

"Hm?".

Telunjuk Sungmin bergerak random didada Kyuhyun. "Kau terima saja tawaran Zhaomi oppa".

"Eung~?". Kyuhyun mengdengung, alisnya terangkat bingung. "Kau bilang tak suka, kenapa sekarang memintaku untuk menerimanya?".

"Aish… entahlah~ tapi sebaikanya kau terima saja. Lagi pula lawan bermainmu itu Eunhyuk. Aku tak perlu takut, jika kau macam-macam pada Eunhyuk, Donghae pasti akan mematahkan lehermu".

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Mengusap punggung Sungmin seduktif. "Kau yakin?".

"Eum". Sungmin mengangguk. "Tak apa".

"Itu masih lama Ming, kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya". Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, mendudukan tubuhnya bersandar dipunggung ranjang. Selimut yang hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya membuat abs samarnya terlihat jelas dimata Sungmin.

"Benarkah?". Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun. duduk bersandar disamping namja seraya memegangi selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. "Tapi kau tetap harus menandatanganinya segera kan?".

"Eum". Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh Sungmin. "Tapi tak asal menandatanganinya Ming. Banyak yang harus aku pelajari lagi".

Sungmin mengangguk paham. ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. memeluk sebelah tangan namja itu erat. "Kyu~". Panggilnya.

"Apa sayang?".

"Gendong aku ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin mandi, tubuhku sangat lengket Kyu~". Keluh Sungmin sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Baiklah". Ia beranjak dari duduknya hendak menggendong Sungmin. "Tapi tak gratis noona. Satu ronde tambahan sepertinya cukup".

"Ya!". Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya sudah dalam gendongan namja itu. "Aku lelah Kyu~".

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. "Ya!". Ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Arraseo, aku hanya bercanda Ming".

.

.

.

.

"Ming sayang~".

Sungmin terus memperhatikan layar televisi yang menayangkan drama favoritnya. Tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang tengah merengut kesal di bangku meja makan.

"Aku malas Kyu, kau bisa memasaknya sendiri tanpa menyuruhku bukan?".

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Memutar mutar ramen instan mentah yang ia letakan diatas meja. "Tapi aku tak tau caranya memasak Ming".

"Ada petunjuk memasak dibalik kemasannya. Kau ikuti saja petujuk itu Kyu".

Kyuhyun kembali bedecak. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Kyuhyun bergulat dengan alat dapur. Jika bukan karena perutnya yang meronta lapar, ia tak akan mau melakukan hal yang disebut memasak.

Sungmin bukan tak memasak makan malam sehingga membiarkan Kyuhyun menyantap ramyeon. Yeoja itu sudah memasakan Sup daging sebagai menu makan malam mereka. Namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tak berselera dengan daging, dan merengek ingin memakan Remyeon buatan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana menyalakan kompornya Ming".

"Tekan lalu putar".

"Dimana kau meletakan pancinya?".

"Di lemari bawah, kau buka saja".

"Tak ada Ming!".

"Ada. Kau cari yang benar!".

"Ya~ airnya seberapa banyak Ming".

Sungmin tertawa geli. Tangannya terulur mengusap lembut perutnya "Kau nakal sekali eoh? Eomma yakin kau yang memintanya kan?". Ucap Sungmin mengajak bicara bayi dalam perutnya.

"Kasihan appa mu chagi". Sungmin menoleh kearah dapur. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang nampak kesusahan menyalakan kompor gas. "Lihatlah, tampang pabbo appamu, sangat menggelikan".

"Kajja kita bantu appa mu sayang".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Beranjak menyusul Kyuhyun didapur. Ia tak mau jika dapurnya akan hancur ditangan Kyuhyun hanya karena sebungkus Ramyeon. Membayangkan saja Sungmin sudah bergidik ngeri.

"Astaga Kyu~ kau ingin memasak Ramyeon atau membuat kolam ikan hah?".

.

.

.

.

Pemutaran pertama film Hanggeng dengan pemeran utama Kyuhyun dan Taemin berjalan sukses. Terbukti dengan jumlah tiket yang terjual habis di berbagai bioskop Korea Selatan.

Tujuh bulan berlalu, Film bertemakan kisah anak sekolah itu mendapatkan kesempatan menempati posisi nominasi film terfavorite Movie awad tahun ini yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Taemin. Dua artis itu terpilih sebagai nominasi aktor dan aktris terfavorite bersaing dengan Lee Minho, Go Hyesung, Song Jongki dan juga Kang Sora.

"Menyebalkan sekali".

Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk. Yoeja itu menampakan wajah kesal setelah membaca pesan diponselnya. Sore ini dua yeoja itu memilih menikmati cuaca cerah kota Seoul bersama, mengingat Kyuhyun dan Donghae memiliki jadwal melakukan recording acara Radio Star chanel MBC.

"Waeyo?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau tau Ming. Donghae itu sangat menyebalkan". Geram Eunhyuk. Ia menyesap milk shake strawbery yang dipesannya. "Benar-benar menyebalkan".

"Ya sudah, kau putuskan saja". Ujar Sungmin enteng.

"Ya~".

Sungmin tertawa geli. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika Donghae itu menyebalkan, kenapa kau tak mau memutuskannya".

Bibir Eunhyuk mengerucut. "Aku mencintainya Ming, enak saja kau memintaku memutuskannya".

Sungmin kembali tertawa. "Memangnya ikan itu melakukan apa sampai kau kesal begini hm?".

"Aish~ tak tau. Yang jelas ikan jelek itu sangat menyebalkan".

Sungmin memutar malas kedua manik kembarnya. Menyuap potongan kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Eunhyuk merajuk tanpa alasan. Sungmin tak lagi heran akan itu. "Aneh sekali".

Eunhyuk mengedikan bahunya, tak begitu memperdulikan ejekan Sungmin. Yeoja itu kembali disibukan dengan pesan masuk diponselnya.

"Ku dengar Kibum sedang hamil".

"Eum" Sungmin mengangguk. "Tiga bulan. Dan Kibum baru menyadari jika dia hamil".

Eunhyuk tertawa lirih, membenarkan ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit mengendur. "Dia terlalu sibuk dengan butiknya sampai tak menyadari jika dirinya hamil".

Sungmin kembali mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Eunhyuk. "Dan Siwon tak membolehkannya kerja kembali". Sungmin membelai perut buncitnya, menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya saat malaikat kecilnya menendang dinding perutnya. "Lalu, kapan kau akan menikah dengan pangeran ikanmu itu?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Aish~ jangan membicarakan ikan jelek itu Min. aku sedang tak ingin mendengar namanya".

Sungmin terbahak. "Waeyo?". Ucapnya masih tertawa.

Eunhyuk mencebikan bibirnya. "Berhenti menertawaiku Min". ucapnya kesal. "Hey~ Kapan kau akan melahirkan?".

"Dokter bilang dalam minggu ini".

"Omo~ harusnya kau berdiam dirumah Min, bukan berkeliaran seperti ini".

"Aku bosan dirumah Hyuk". Keluh Sungmin.

Eunhyuk berdecak mendengarnya. "Apa Kyuhyun tau?".

"Aku tak memberitahunya".

"Ya! Kau ini! senang sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu dari bocah itu".

Sungmin menampakan cengirannya. "Tak apa Hyuk. anggap saja kejutan untuknya". Ucapnya yang dibalas dengan dengusan kesal Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Menekan tombol hijau setelah membaca nama Kyuhyun dilayar itu sebelumnya yeoja itu meminta waktu sejenak pada Eunhyuk.

"Yeobseo". Sapa Sungmin.

"…".

"Aku di caffe biasa".

"…".

"Iya. Aku tak melakukan hal yang membuatku lelah Kyu. Kau tenang saja".

"…".

"Aku dengan Eunhyuk. Apa kau sudah selesai?".

"…".

"Baiklah, aku tunggu".

Sungmin memutuskan sambungannya setelah membalas ucapan sayang dari Kyuhyun. meletakan kembali ponselnya didalam tas Branded pemberian Kyuhyun. "

"Kyuhyun akan kemari?". Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya. Dengan pangeran ikanmu".

"Aish~ mengapa bocah itu mengajak ikan jelek itu kemari".

.

.

.

.

19.50.

Kyuhyun melihat lagi jam yang melilit ditangannya. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamarnya dengan Sungmin.

Namja dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja biru yang membalut tubuhnya itu bersiap pergi menghadiri acara Movie Award bersama dengan Sungmin. Sebagai salah satu pembaca kategori penghargaan namja itu harus datang lebih awal untuk melakukan breefing sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit Sungmin mengurung diri dikamar sejak ia pergi dari sana. Padahal yeoja itu hanya tinggal merapikan tatanan rambutnya saja. Kyuhyun kembali melirik jam ditanganya, ini sudah menit kelima belas pintu itu tertutup rapat.

"Astaga Ming~".

Mata Kyuhyun membulat setelah membuka pintu kamarnya. Manik matanya menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang terduduk ditepi ranjang seraya merintih memegangi perut besarnya yang tertutup gaun berwarna hitam.

"Kyuhh~". Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Menahan sakit yang mejalar di sekitar perutnya. Peluh keringat sudah membanjiri dahi yeoja itu. Wajahnya pun tampak putih memucat.

"Sakk… kit.. Kyuhh eungghh~". Rintih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berlari cepat menghampiri Sungmin. Merangkul tubuh lemah itu dengan wajah panik. "Kau kenapa Ming?".

"Ahk.. kyuhh sakk.. kit..". Sungmin terus mengerang. Memegang erat perutnya saat kontraksi itu kembali dirasakan.

"Omo~ apa ini sudah waktunya?". Ujar Kyuhyun panik. Nampak bingung harus berbuat apa. Tangannya terulur bergantian mengusap punggung dan perut besar Sungmin.

"Bawa akkuuhh ke rum.. mah.. sakkit.. bodoh!".

Kyuhyun terdiam. Belum mencerna betul ucapan Sungmin.

"Sekarang Kyuuu!".

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya tersadar. Dengan sigap ia menggendong tubuh Sungmin. yeoja itu terus merintih memegangi perutnya. Ia sedikit merasa sulit saat membuka pintu mobilnya. Dengan hati-hati namja itu mendudukan Sungmin di bangku samping kemudi, tak lupa memasang seat belt di tubuh Sungmin.

"Bertahanlah Ming".

Demi apapun Kyuhyun tak sanggup melihat wajah kesakitan Sungmin. Bila perlu dirinya saja yang merasakan sakit. Kyuhyun sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Beruntunglah jalanan kali ini tak terlalu ramai.

"Atur nafasmu Ming".

Sungmin mengangguk. Mengatur nafasnya sebisa mungkin. ia masih memegangi perutnya walau rasanya tak sesakit tadi.

"Akhhh~~". Sungmin kembali mengerang saat perutnya kembali berkontraksi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar di bawah sana.

"Bersabarlah Ming". Ucap Kyuhyun khawatir. Berulang kali ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Peluh keringat makin membanjiri wajah yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel disakunya. Mencoba menghubungi nama seseorang yang tertera disana.

"Kibum noona. Sungmin akan melahirkan".

.

.

.

T.B.C

Anyeong haseyo~~

Arraseo arraseo arraseo ini semakin aneh… kkk~

Oh iya, kayaknya next chap bakalan end. Jadi saya sengaja buat ngebut. Mohon maklum atas keanehannya. *bow

Seperti biasa. Saya ngga bakal bosen ngucapin terima kasih buat chingudeul yang udah baca dan review. Saya ngga nyangka fic ini bakal di respon. GOMAWOYO~.

Okelah, karena udah mau end. Sempatkan Review lagi yah. Itu alasan terbesar saya buat namatin fic ini.

GOMAWOYO~ SARANGHAE~

**Special Thanks To** :

JSJW407 : zoldyk : deviyanti137 : sitara1083 : UyunElfRyeowook : wuhan : ajid kyumin : zaAra evilkyu : Rianichi : seo sae na : myeolchi gyuhee : cloudswan : hyuknie : ny cho evil : imAlfera : Iam E. L. F and JOYer : NurLarasati13 : babychoi137 : Ria : zi'Pumpkins : PaboGirl : prfvckgyu : cuttianisa : Minhyunni1318 : dirakyu : Guest : Maximumelf : Lee chaRaa : Babyjoy : Cywelf : arisatae : Cho Rai Sa : Zen Liu : Lee'90 : Kyumin joyer : Andrea brittania Fleischer : Heldamagnae : abilhikmah : Guest : Sifa : pinzame : Sazkia Siwonest ELF : tarry24792 : kyuminjoy : Alfia Retno S : Airi Tanaka : Kim Shippo : onkey Shipper04 : Arisa Nakanishi : Luvori19 : nurmala Indah : Lilin Sarang Kyumin : cutevilpinkiss : Miyoori29


	11. Last Chapter

**OUR BEHIND**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**Shining Star – Super Junior**

** .**

**.**

"Chagiya~".

Kibum memutar malas kedua bola matanya kala suara bass milik sang suami kembali terdengar. Ini sudah kali ke empat Siwon memanggilnya, dan namja itu sudah mulai jengah menunggu Kibum yang tengah merias wajah.

Kibum menoleh pada Siwon yang tengah memperhatikannya dari ambang pintu. "Siwonie, kau ini tak sabaran sekali". Decaknya seraya menyisir kembali rambut yang sengaja ia gerai.

"Kau itu sudah cantik sayang, untuk apa kau berdandan selama ini".

Namja Choi itu tak pernah berbohong jika menyangkut istrinya. Kibum memang cantik dan akan selalu terlihat cantik dimata seorang Choi Siwon meski ia tak membubuhkan apapun di wajah manis itu.

Bibir Kibum mengerucut. Melangkah pergi setelah mematut kembali tubuhnya dicermin.

"Gombalan mu itu tak berlaku Tuan". Sungut Kibum.

Siwon terkekeh geli melihatnya. Setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar. Namja itu bergegas menyamakan langkah Kibum. Merangkul mesra istri tercintanya itu.

"Kau tambah cantik saja". Goda Siwon sebelum mengecup pipi Kibum.

"Berhenti menggobal Choi".

"Aku tak menggombal".

Hati-hati Siwon menuntun Kibum menuruni anak tangga. Berdecih lirih saat tak sengaja manik matanya menangkap sepatu hak tinggi yang di kenakan Kibum. Ia sudah berkali-kali memperingati yeoja itu agar tak memakai sepatu berhak saat hamil. Tapi sepertinya yeoja yang kini berbalut dress soft pink itu tak mengindahkannya.

Tangan kekar Siwon terulur membantu Kibum memasang seat beltnya. Tersenyum geli setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman di bibir manis Kibum.

"Ya~". Ucap Kibum kesal sembari memukul lengan Siwon.

Siwon makin terkekeh. Urung namja itu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kala teringat sesuatu.

"Kibumie, ponsel ku tertinggal".

"Aish… kau ini pelupa sekali". Ucap Kibum kesal. "Cepat kau ambil". Titah Kibum sembari mendorong sebelah bahu Siwon agar namja itu bergegas mengambil ponselnya.

"Ya~ sakit sayang". Keluh Siwon. "Aku ambil ponselku dulu. kau tetap disini Ok?".

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap disini bodoh!". Kibum bergumam setelah Siwon beranjak pergi. Terdengar dering ponsel dari tas jinjingnya. Kyuhyun, itulah nama yang tertera dilayar itu.

"Yeobseo". Sapa Kibum.

"Kibum noona, Sungmin akan melahirkan". Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa membalas sapaan Kibum.

"Mwo?". Mata Kibum terbelalak kaget. "Kau dimana sekarang?".

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan rumah sakit noona". Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat panik. "Akh… Kyuuu…". kini suara rintihan Sungmin terdengar ditelinga Kibum.

Flip~

Belum sempat Kibum berucap kembali. Kyuhyun sudah mematikan sambungannya sepihak.

Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ikut merasakan panik mengetahui adik iparnya akan melahirkan.

"Siwonie, kita kerumah sakit sekarang". ucap Kibum saat Siwon sudah kembali menduduki bangku kemudi.

"Eh?". Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Siapa yang sakit sayang?".

"Sungmin… Sungmin akan melahirkan".

"Mwo?". Ujar Siwon tak kalah kaget.

"Aku akan menghubungi eomma dan appa di Jepang". Kibum menggigit kembali bibir bawahnya. Menunggu sambungannya terjawab oleh sang ibu di seberang sana. "Ya! Choi Siwon! Kenapa hanya diam? Cepat jalankan mobilmu!".

.

.

.

.

"Akh… kyuuu…".

Kyuhyun cepat mematikan sambungannya, menoleh pada Sungmin yang makin merintih sakit seraya meremas gaun hitam selutut yang yeoja itu kenakan. Nafas Kyuhyun ikut memburu melihat keadaan Sungminnya. Sesakit itukah seorang yeoja yang akan melahirkan? Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Bertahanlah Ming". Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya. Menghiraukan bunyi klakson yang menegur cara mengemudi namja itu. Walau nampak lengang, bukan berarti hanya mobilnya saja yang berada dijalan itu bukan?.

"Hati-hati Kyu". Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lebih berhati-hati mengemudikan mobilnya. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Wajah manis itu semakin memucat.

"Ming~ gwenchana?". Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak lagi merintih seperti tadi. Yeoja itu tampak tengah mengatur nafasnya sebisa mungkin.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Hhh… nehhh… fuuhh…". Ia tak lagi merasakan kontraksi, namun tangannya masih bertengger memegang erat bagian bawah perutnya.

Kyuhyun mengela nafas lega. Setidaknya Sungmin tak terlalu kesakitan seperti tadi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Sungmin, mengucapkan kata-kata agar yeoja itu terus bertahan.

Terpaksa Kyuhyun melepas tautan tangannya. Merogoh sakunya saat dirasa ponselnya bergetar. dibacanya nama dilayar itu sebelum menjawab. Shindong Hyung.

"Ya! Kau dimana Kyu?". Tanya Shindong. Nada suara itu terdengar kesal.

"Maaf hyung. Aku tak bisa datang". Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. Yeoja itu masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. "Minta yang lain untuk menggantikanku hyung, ku mohon".

"Mwo? Ya! Kau ini apa-apaan hah? Jangan bercanda. Dan cepat kemari".

Kyuhyun menggenggam kuat steer mobilnya. "Aku tak bisa hyung, Sungmin akan melahirkan". Jawab Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

Flip~. Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungannya. Meletakan asal ponselnya dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Lampu merah! Damn!

"Ahhh… sakk… kkiit…". Sungmin kembali merintih merasakan kontraksinya. Kali ini lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Peluh keringat makin bercucuran di dahi Sungmin. Bibirnya memucat menahan sakit dibawah sana.

"Ya Tuhan… kenapa harus lampu merah". Kyuhyun berujar frustasi. Mengutuk keras nyala lampu yang harus membuat laju mobilnya berhenti.

"Hhhh~ Kyuuuhh~". Sungmin tersentak merasakan cairan mengalir deras dari selangkangannya.

"Omo~ ketubannya sudah pecah Ming".

Hijau!

Kyuhyun mengijak pol pedal gas mobilnya. Selain mengutuk lampu merah tadi. Namja itu juga mengutuk jarak Rumah sakit yang sedikit jauh dari apartemennya. Beruntunglah saat ini mobilnya sudah memasuki area depan Rumah sakit. Tak peduli berapa kecepatan laju mobilnya tadi.

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun ketika namja itu sudah menggendongnya. mengeratkan genggamannya pada jas yang namja itu kenakan saat perutnya makin berdenyut sakit. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin tak mengeluarkan rintihannya, suasana rumah sakit jauh dari kata sepi saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ini Rumah sakit terdekat dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Ku rasa Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kemari".

Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan raya. Pandangan namja itu mengarah pada gedung kesehatan bertingkat di depannya.

Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan suaminya, mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling rumah sakit itu. "Sepertinya kau benar Wonnie, sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam saja".

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya. Melajukan mobilnya memasuki area parkir rumah sakit itu. Bergegas suami istri itu menyusuri koridor Rumah sakit setelah terlebih dulu meminta informasi dari receptionis. Dan benar, nama Cho Sungmin terdaftar sebagai pasien bersalin.

"Pelan-pelan sayang. Ingat kandunganmu".

Siwon mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada Kibum. yeoja itu mengangguk lalu sedikit memperlambat langkahnya. Jika ia sangat menggemari sepatu berhak tinggi, kali ini Kibum sangat membenci alas kaki indah itu karena sudah mempersulit langkahnya.

"Siwonie, itu Kyuhyun".

Kibum memperlebar langkahnya di ikuti Siwon, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah berjongkok di pinggir pintu ruang bersalin.

"Kyu".

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menoleh pada suara yang tak lagi asing baginya. Ia tersenyum kaku, beranjak memeluk Kibum erat.

"Noona".

Kibum membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. yeoja itu dapat merasakan getaran tubuh adiknya. Yakin jika adiknya itu sangatlah panik saat ini.

"Kau tenang saja Kyu, semua akan baik-baik saja". Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. mencoba sedikit menenangkan kepanikan namja itu.

"Siwon benar Kyu. Sungmin dan bayinya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah".

"Eum". Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap kembali ruang bersalin yang tertutup rapat.

Selang lima menit pintu itu terbuka. Yeoja berpakaian khas perawat menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk menunduk dibangku ruang tunggu.

"Permisi".

Kyuhyun mendongakan kelapanya sebelum beranjak berdiri. "Bagaimana istri dan anak saya?".

Perawat itu menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya. Baiklah, perlu digaris bawahi jika perawat itu adalah Sparkyu. "Nyonya Cho meminta anda untuk menemaninya. Kami harap tuan bersedia". Ucap perawat itu.

Tanpa diminta dua kali. Kyuhyun langsung menyanggupinya. Mengikuti langkah perawat itu memasuki ruang bersalin setelah berpamitan dengan Kibum dan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"Nyonya Cho, ini sudah pembukaan terakhir. Ikuti intruksi dari saya, mengerti?".

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Nafasnya makin memburu saat rasa sakit itu makin bertambah.

"Ming~". Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Sungmin, lekas menggenggam tangan yeoja itu seraya menyeka peluh keringat di dahi Sungmin. "Kau pasti bisa Ming". Ucapnya sebelum mengecup lama dahi Sungmin.

"Baiklah nyonya Cho. Sekarang mengejan".

"Nggghhhh~". Sungmin meremas tangan Kyuhyun. berusaha mendorong kuat-kuat bayinya agar keluar.

"Lagi".

Kyuhyun meringis sakit merasakan remasan kuat ditangannya. Remasan Sungmin seakan ingin meremukan tangan Kyuhyun. tapi namja itu tak mempermasalahkannya, di fikirannya saat ini hanya keselamatan Sungmin dan bayinya.

"Tarik nafas, lalu mengejan".

Sungmin kembali mengejan kuat, lagi dan lagi. Tak bosan Kyuhyun menyemangati dan menyeka keringat Sungmin. Jantungnya berdebar tak menentu menunggu detik-detik kelahiran anaknya.

"Sekali lagi nyonya Cho. Anda pasti bisa!".

.

.

.

.

"Omo~ imut sekali".

Kibum menggesekan hidungnya di pipi mulus bayi perempuan dalam gendongannya. Bayi yang baru beberapa jam lahir kedunia itu adalah buah cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sungguh menggemaskan". Imbuh Siwon. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi mulus bayi itu. "Anyeong baby".

Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sungmin. Membelai sayang punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya. Namja itu menitihkan air matanya saat kali pertama mendengar tangisan anaknya. Berucap syukur karena Tuhan telah memberinya putri yang cantik dan sempurna.

Sungmin membalas genggaman Kyuhyun. tersenyum manis seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya bersampingan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat Min". Ucap Kibum.

"Terima kasih Kibum-ah". Jawab Sungmin setelah mengambil alih gendongan putrinya yang diulurkan Kibum. Mengusap dahi mungil itu lalu mengecupnya.

"Kau juga Kyu. Kau sudah menjadi appa sekarang. selamat". Siwon ikut memberi selamat.

"Terima kasih Hyung".

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya membelai lembut pipi bayi yang ia beri nama Cho Minhyun. Mengecup berkali-kali pipi putri tercintanya lalu beralih mengecup kening Sungmin.

Mereka terdiam menikmati wajah Minhyun yang tertidur pulas. Sampai suara ramai terdengar saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar.

"Anyeoooooooong~". Reflek tangan Kyuhyun menutupi telinga Minhyun. Namja itu merutuki tingkah konyol teman-temannya. Sungguh berbanding terbalik saat wajah-wajah itu tengah disorot kamera.

Masih dengan gaun dan jas yang membalut tubuh mereka. Yesung, Donghae, Victoria, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Taemin, Nickhun dan Minho langsung mengunjungi Sungmin saat acara Movie award berakhir. Tak lupa mereka membawa buah-buahan untuk nyonya Cho itu.

Harusnya Shindong, Hanggeng dan Heechul juga ikut menjenguk Sungmin. Namun tiga orang itu tak bisa meninggalkan anak mereka sendirian dirumah terlalu lama, dan memilih untuk menjenguk Sungmin esok harinya.

Eunhyuk adalah orang pertama yang mencium pipi bulat Minhyun. Sempat berebut dengan Taemin yang juga ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Minhyun.

"Kyeopta". Ucap Taemin gemas. Ia memeluk tubuh Victoria dari samping, terlalu gemas melihat wajah terlelap Minhyun.

"Omo~ sesak Taemin-ah". Keluh Victoria. Namun yeoja itu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Taemin.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu". Donghae mengambil kotak kecil yang ia bawa. "Kyu, kau terpilih menjadi aktor terfavorite. Selamat". Ucap Donghae seraya menunjukan tropi award ditangannya.

"Jinjjayo?". Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia bahkan hampir melupakan tentang ajang penghargaan itu.

"Omo~ aku tak percaya ini". Kyuhyun menatap kagum benda ditangannya. "Minhyun-ah~ appa terpilih sebagai aktor terfavorite sayang". Ucapnya pada Minhyun.

"Selamat Kyu". Sungmin mengucapkan selamat diiringi kecupan dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Lalu aku?". Siwon bertanya. Berpura-pura memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Maaf tuan Choi". Donghae mendekap kedua tangannya. "Penghargaan untuk pemeran pendukung terbaik tahun ini aku yang mendapatkannya". Ujar Donghae berpura-pura menyombongkan diri.

Tawa mereka kembali pecah. Suasana malam ini begitu terasa hangat.

"Ayo sayang. Biar Imo gendong". Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya. Mengambil alih Minhyun dari gendongan Sungmin.

"Ya! Noona. Anakku bisa jatuh nanti". Celetuk Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh Ryeowook.

"Ya! Aku bisa hati-hati Cho Kyuhyun. memangnya kau". Sungut Ryeowook. Yeoja itu menimang hati-hati tubuh mungil Minhyun. Suasana kembali riuh saat mereka berebut mengambil foto Minhyun. Bahkan Donghae merengek ingin menggendong keponakan barunya.

Sungmin kembali menggendong Minhyun saat bayi mungil itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Suara berisik itu sepertinya mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Aish… kalian ini ribut sekali". Protes Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah di perbolehkan pulang setelah satu minggu dirawat dirumah sakit. kelahiran putri pertama aktor tampan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu topik terhangat pemberitaan media.

Semenjak konferensi pers itu Kyuhyun makin terbuka dengan para wartawan. Membiarkan pekerja media itu menyorot istri dan anaknya sebagai hasil kerja mereka.

Nyonya Choi dan Tuan Choi menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari merawat cucu pertamanya di apartemen Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sampai dua orang yang kini menyandang sebagai kakek dan nenek itu harus kembali ke negeri sakura. Tuan Choi tak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan perusahaan yang baru ia dirikan di Jepang.

"Hay sayang". Kyuhyun mencium pipi Minhyun. Bayi mungil berumur 18 hari itu baru saja terlelap setelah Sungmin memberinya asi.

"Dia baru saja tidur Kyu". Tegur Sungmin. Suaminya itu gemar sekali mengganggu tidur putri kecilnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Membelai pipi Minhyun yang tertidur nyaman di box bayi sisi kamarnya. Kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini dipenuhi hiasan-hiasan lucu yang dipadukan dengan warna pink.

"Anakku sangat cantik Ming". Puji Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ikut memandangi wajah polos Minhyun. "Dia juga anakku Kyu".

Kyuhyun tertawa, lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin. "Anak kita". Kyuhyun membenarkan. "Lihatlah Ming. Bibir Minhyun sangat mirip dengan bibir mu".

"Eum". Sungmin mengangguk. "Dan matanya sangat mirip dengan matamu".

"Saranghae".

Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mencium bibir plum Sungmin dan melumatnya sangat lembut. Mata Sungmin terpejam merasakan pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun. namja itu sangat pintar memperlakukan Sungmin semanis mungkin.

.

.

.

.

"haahh~ kyuuh enghh~". Sungmin menggeliat dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun. namja itu terus bergerak cepat diatas Sungmin. Sepuluh bulan sudah berlalu. Dan entah dorongan dari mana, Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat memberikan Minhyun seorang adik.

"Kita harus ohhh… cepat memberi ahhh Minhyun adik Mingghhh". Kyuhyun semakin menggila. Mempercepat gerakannya dibawah sana. Ia mengerang nikmat merasakan lubang Sungmin menjepitnya kuat. Terlebih dengan desahan Sungmin yang membuat gairahnya kian memuncak.

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, menggerakan bibirnya penuh gairah di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, meremas punggung Kyuhyun saat namja itu kembali memberinya kenikmatan di bagian privatenya.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin memimpin ciuman mereka. Dirinya masih fokus dengan juniornya yang makin berkedut.

Sungmin melepas tautan bibir mereka, melesakan wajahnya kesamping seraya meremas sprei berwarna biru muda yang sudah sangat kusut akibat ulah mereka.

"Minghh akuuhhh oohhh". Kyuhyun sudah mencapai klimaks untuk kali ke tiganya.

"Kyuuuuhhh~". Sungmin mendesah merasakan cairan cinta Kyuhyun penuh didalamnya.

Nafas mereka saling memburu menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Kyuhyun menindih peris tubuh Sungmin. Makin menyamankan pipinya yang menempel di dada atas yeoja itu.

Dikecupnya hasil karya di dada Sungmin sebelum menatap wajah sayu istrinya yang terkesan begitu sexy dimata Kyuhyun. di sibakannya poni Sungmin yang dibasahi peluh keringat lalu menciumnya lama.

"Saranghae Ming".

Sungmin tersenyum membelai pipi Kyuhyun. "Hm… nado saranghae Kyu".

Kyuhyun kembali memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Sungmin. Hendak mengerjai Sungminnya lagi.

"K-kau mau apa Kyu".

"Kita lakukan sekali lagi".

"Aku sudah lelah Kyu, kita bisa melanjutkannya besok bukan?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, meremas kecil payudara Sungmin. "Hanya sekali Ming".

"Tunggu Kyu, biarkan aku bernafas dulu".

"Aku sudah tak tahan Ming".

"Ahhh~".

Tanpa aba-aba namja itu mengerakan kembali pinggulnya. Perlahan, cepat, dan makin cepat. Tangannya tak dibiarkan menganggur. Meremas benda kenyal yang amat ia gemari seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

Permainan itu terus berlanjut sampai keduanya klimaks. Kyuhyun melepas tautan tubuh mereka, tak ingin istrinya benar-benar tumbang malam ini.

"Tidurlah, kau lelah bukan?". Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk, menggesekkan pipinya didada bidang Kyuhyun yang juga dipenuhi hasil karyanya. "Eum… jaljjayo Minhyun appa".

.

.

.

.

"Ya~ Cho Kyuhyun".

Sungmin berdecak kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut. Ia sudah berkali-kali membangungkannya, namun namja itu hanya menggeliat membenarkan selimut tebal itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9. Sungmin yang sengaja tak memakai jasa pengasuh sedikit kerepotan karena harus menyiapkan sarapan dan menemani Minhyun bersamaan.

Di umur putrinya yang sudah menginjak bulan ke sepuluh. Minhyun sangatlah aktif merangkak mengelilingi seisi apartemen mereka. Bahkan bayi mungil itu pernah terpeleset dikamar mandi karena tak ada yang melihat saat ia merangkak masuk kesana. Dan lagi, dalam minggu ini Kyuhyun sudah tiga kali membeli PSP baru, menggantikan PSP yang Minhyun rusak.

Sungmin mendudukan Minhyun di karpet sisi kamarnya. Tak lupa memberinya beberapa mainan agar putri cantiknya itu tak berkeliaran.

"Kyu, bangunlah". Sungmin mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun. terus mencoba membuat mata itu terbuka.

Kerutan tergambar di dahi Kyuhyun. ia menggeliat berusaha membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ya~ bangun Kyu".

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan cahaya matahari memenuhi pandangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin berkacak pinggang dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Pagi~". Serak Kyuhyun. tangannya menarik Sungmin agar duduk disisinya.

"Kau ini susah sekali dibangunkan". Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku lelah Ming". Kyuhyun terkekeh mengetuk bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau yang menyerangku, harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu bodoh!".

Kyuhyun terbahak. "Hey". Di dudukannya tubuh jangkung itu. "Kau sangat menggoda, mana mungkin aku tak menyerangmu".

Bibir Sungmin makin mengerucut. Memukul dada Kyuhyun yang tak terlapisi apapun. "Kau tak ada jadwal hari ini?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak. Aku meminta cuti pada Shindong hyung".

Alis Sungmin berkerut bingung. "Cuti?".

Kyuhyun mengecek sekilas ponselnya sebelum menjawab. "Hm? Ya. Sampai hari pernikahan Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk noona nanti".

"Mereka yang menikah, kenapa kau yang meminta cuti. Aneh sekali".

"Biarkan saja". Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Menatap intens bibir pink yang menggodanya. "Morning kiss?".

Sungmin tersenyum geli. Tak berniat menolak, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. membiarkan ayah satu anak itu mengklaim bibirnya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka berciuman seperti ini, dan tak jarang berakhir dengan permainan singkat diranjang jika putri kecil mereka belum terbangun.

Kyuhyun patut berterima kasih pada kemeja putih miliknya yang di kenakan Sungmin. Mempermudah tangannya membelai paha dalam Sungmin yang terekspos.

"Hiksss hikss hueeee~".

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar tangisan putrinya. Di dorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun membuat pagutan itu terlepas.

"Omo~ Minhyunie~". Sungmin berbalik mengarah pada Minhyun. Air mata bayi yang masih mengenakan piama itu mengalir deras membasahi pipi bulatnya. Mainan yang di beri Sungmin sudah berserakan entah kemana. Cho kecil itu sudah merasa bosan.

"Ish kau ini". Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun. beranjak menghampiri Minhyun lalu menggendongnya.

"Ya~ aku tak tau jika Hyunie sudah bangun".

"Ayo ikut appa". Kyuhyun mengambil Minhyun dari gendongan Sungmin. Menepuk-nepuk pantat montok itu mencoba menenangkannya. "Omo~ anak appa pintar sekali". Ucapnya gemas.

Minhyun sudah tak lagi menangis. Menghisap ibu jari mungilnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. "Appa poppo". Minhyun melengos menenggelamkan wajahnya ketika bibir Kyuhyun mendekat, membuat Sungmin terbahak melihatnya.

"Ya! Anak appa mulai nakal. Palli poppo appa". Lagi. Minhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Sungmin makin terbahak melihat tingkah laku ayah dan anak itu. "Minhyunie mandi dengan appa ne? eomma akan membuatkan sarapan untuk Minhyunie". Sungmin mencium gemas pipi Minhyun.

"Baiklah~ Minhyunie mandi dengan appa. Kajja kajja".

Kyuhyun menimang-nimang tubuh mungil Minhyun. Putri mungilnya itu tersenyum geli kala Kyuhyun menggesekan wajahnya di perut Minhyun. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi semakin membuat Minhyun tertawa geli.

"Aish… hati-hati Kyu".

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Kyuhyun senang sekali membuat Minhyun tertawa kegelian.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya, sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah memberinya suami yang mencintainya seperti Kyuhyun, ditambah dengan kehadiran putri kecil yang menghiasi kehidupan mereka, dan mungkin akan bertambah karena usaha Kyuhyun setiap malam.

"Hyunie chagi ingin punya dongsaeng?". Sungmin memukul kecil kepala Kyuhyun. sungguh konyol menanyakan hal itu pada putrinya yang masih berumur 10 bulan.

Entah tak sengaja, atau memang mengerti. Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya polos. "Whooaa, kau lihat Ming. Minhyunie mengangguk". Ucap Kyuhyun semangat. "Sepertinya kita harus bekerja ekstra agar Minhyun cepat mendapat dongsaeng".

"Ya! Tutup mulutmu tuan Cho. Dan cepat mandikan Minhyunie".

.

.

.

.

E.N.D

Berawal dari ngga jelas. Berakhir ngga jelas pula. hahaha

Ah~ rasanya berat buat namatin fic ini. tapi mau gimana lagi. Ini emang udah End.

Maaf jika mengecewakan. *bow

Terimakasih buat masukan-masukannya. Buat semangatnya, dan buat yang selalu ngingetin saya tentang typo yang bertebaran. Hehehe jari saya demen banget kepleset-kepleset. Jadi gitu deh. /ngeles/

Buat Chingudeul yang udah mampir baca. Review. Memfollow dan memfavoritekan saya. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Chingudeul saranghaeyo~

Buat eonnideul, yeodongsaengdeul, dan namdongsaengdeul (ngarep banget ada yang manggil noona kkk~) gomawoyo~.

Buat suju oppadeul. Uri superman. Saranghae~.

Lasted.

SARANGHAE~

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya~.

Review?

**Big thank to** :

deviyanti137 : kyuna36 : KimRyeona19 : cutevilpinkiss : Ria : Lilin Sarang Kyumin : JSJW407 : imAlfera : Iam E. L. F and JOYer : Miyoori29 : cloudswan : Rianichi : ajid kyumin : Minhyunni1318 : NurLarasati13 : babychoi137 : hyuknie : wuhan : asdfghjkyu : dirakyu : Luvori19 : Heldamagnae : Lee chaRaa : hehe : Andrea brittania fleischer : kyuminjoy : PaboGirl : Zen Liu : Ny cho evil : abilhikmah : Alfia Retno S : cuttianisa : Sifa : zi'Pumpkins : myeolchi gyuhee : Maximumelf : Lee'90 : tarry24792 : bunnyblack. FLK. 136 : stalkyumin : Babyjoy : kyumin pu : sitara1083 : JoyELF : Fitria fee : Cho Rai sa : Airi Tanaka


End file.
